Songbird
by Winter Gray
Summary: Sam runs from a brutal life, ending up in corrupt Angelus City. Forced into prostitution by the Roman gang he's saved by gangster Dean, young lover of mob boss Cas "Jimmy" Novak. Songbird Sam becomes a headliner Cas' speakeasy the Angel Club. When Sam & Dean fall in love the the couple seek brutal revenge those that hurt Sam. Romance, first time, sex & violence, noncon, mpreg Sam
1. Broken Angels

**A/N-A warning for graphic content, it's needed to give motivation for the characters actions. This is not wincest since Sam and Dean are not related. Don't worry, it wont all be dark, there will be romance, danger, club scenes and a little humor. I just wanted to give you all a heads up for the heavy stuff.**

**1925, Perditionburg. Sam Campbell 16**

Sam looked out at the rows of pews filled with the large congregation of Stella Maris. He wiped his sweaty hands on his only pair of good pants that were now several inches too short on him. Sam had tugged them low on the hips so his socks didn't show but it was still embarrassing.

Sam was singing for the first time in front of the new pastor and he wanted to make a good impression. He cleared his throat and nodded to the church organist Millie.

As the music began Sam's sweet voice started softly and then slowly filled the church with his rich, broad range. Sam could evoke emotions from anyone that listened from tears to happiness.

Morning has broken, like the first morning  
Blackbird has spoken, like the first bird  
Praise for the singing, Praise for the morning  
Praise for them springing fresh from the word…

People watched the beautiful young man singing, their heavy hearts lifted. Some swayed, others mouthed the words along with him and some simply closed their eyes and were brought to tears by the beauty of Sam Campbell's voice.

Sweet the rain's new fall, sunlit from heaven  
Like the first dew fall, on the first grass  
Praise for the sweetness of the wet garden  
Sprung in completeness, where his feet pass…

Sam glanced over to Pastor Gabe who smiled and nodded his approval. That made Sam smile, the church was so important to him especially since his mother died and all he had left was his step-father Clem. It was his sanctuary from a judgmental and sometimes cruel world; he took solace in God and the angels.

Mine is the sunlight, mine is the morning  
Born of the one light, Eden saw play  
Praise with elation, praise every morning,  
God's recreation of the new day…

Sam finished his song; Pastor Gabe went to the pulpit and complimented him, "Sam Campbell is blessed by God with the voice of an angel."

Sam lowered his eyes and felt his cheeks turn red, "Thank you." He hurried to the front row and sat next to Millie who was done playing for the service, she whispered, "Sam that was lovely, your mother surely must be watching you from Heaven and is so proud of her boy." The old woman patted his hand.

Sam never knew how to take praise so he just smiled.

…

As everyone filed out Pastor Gabe chatted, shook hands and got to know his new flock. Sam busied himself with straightening up the hymnals. He sat and prayed for his mother and then asked God to forgive his step-father for all the beatings and cruel words.

Pastor Gabe slid in beside Sam and waited for him to finish, "Sam thank you so much for singing, I meant it when I said you had the voice of an angel."

Sam nodded, "My pleasure, I better go or Clem will get mad at me."

The pastor watched the awkward teenager step out the church doors; he wondered who Clem was and how he could get angry at such a good boy.

…..

Sam ran down the dirt road trying to beat the darkness. He passed the Waverly farm and noticed there were lanterns lit in the barn. The boys were doing the evening milking and that made Sam run all the harder. The brothers harassed him when they could, making threats but they never caught him alone and for that Sam was grateful.

He almost rounded the bend when something stuck him from behind and just as he lost consciousness he heard Albert Waverly say, "Get the freak to the barn and let's see what's in those pants."

…..

**Angelus City**.

**Dean Winchester 20**

Dean jerked his arm away from John Winchester, "Get off my ass dad; I need to make us some money ok?"

"Dean you're not going to work for crooks, I forbid it! That Jimmy Novak is nothing but a vulture. As soon as the brewery closed up that creep sweeps in with his gang of immigrant thugs and takes over the whole damn city. What would your mother say?"

"That's not fair dad, grandma and grandpa Winchester came from England so our family immigrated from somewhere."

"It's not the same son."

Dean slipped on his coat and hat, "Dad you haven't worked in months and the rent is past due and besides the Novak family is a hell of a lot better than the Daimon family."

John sat at the kitchen table feeling defeated. It was true that he hadn't worked but it was prohibition that ruined their lives. The only jobs out there were for men that were willing to go to the gangsters and beg for anything available to make a few bucks and that meant breaking the law.

His son was young and handsome, John knew exactly what men wanted from Dean but the boy couldn't see it.

"Alright Dean, I can't stop you."

"I love you Dad; just trust me I know what I'm doing."

"Sure Dean, I love you too."

John watched from the window as Dean ran across the street almost getting hit by a roadster. The driver honked and Dean kept right on running until he vanished around a corner.

John clutched his photograph of Mary, "I tried my best but Dean is too much like me. Watch over him angel," John wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "I miss you so damn much."

He put the photograph face down so she couldn't see him drinking.

…..

**Angel Club speakeasy-location a secret.**

**Owner-Cas "Jimmy" Novak 30, head of the Novak family.**

Mila knocked on the office door, "Brother, it's Mila, may I come in?"

"Yes of course."

Mila stepped inside and looked at her world weary brother, head down surrounded by paperwork. She felt nervous around Cas, ever since papa died and he took over the family business he had changed. Gone was the carefree attitude she used to love about him.

His intense blue eyes locked onto hers, Mila had pretty eyes but Cas had her beat by a mile. "What is it?"

She swept up her long dark hair in a twist and secured it with some hairpins, "I found exactly what you were looking for; he's a real doll I tell you! If you weren't going to take him I'd snatched him up for myself."

Cas was sure Mila botched his instructions, "I wanted more than pretty, just send him in Mila."

….

Dean knocked then cautiously stepped inside, "Hello, I'm Dean Winchester." Cas looked him over instantly liking what he saw, "Take off your coat and hat."

Dean took them off and just stood there, as the man's eyes traveled over his body. He felt like prime meat in a butcher case, Dean decided to do some looking of his own.

Cas was youthful with beautiful blue eyes and a handsome face. His body looked nice from what Dean could tell.

Cas walked over and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, "You're skinny, is that from lack of food or your normal build?"

Dean lowered his eyes, "Lack of food sir."

"Would you like a good steak dinner Dean?" Dean's mouth watered at the thought of a proper meal, "Yeah I sure would sir."

"You can call me Cas, that's what my family calls me. Everyone else calls me Mr. Novak or Jimmy." Dean nodded then tried the name out, "Thank you Cas."

Cas was taken with the young man's beauty and wondered if Dean played for his team, "I'll have Mila take you shopping, I can't have you seen with me looking like a street rat."

Dean fingered a hole in the sleeve of his jacket, "Cas, what's my job?"

The mob boss traced his fingers delicately over the boys jaw line, "Let's have that steak dinner, a little dancing and then discuss your job title over drinks."

…

Sam's eyes slowly opened, he caught the smell of dung and musty straw around him. The sounds of farm animals were in the background, "Where am I?"

Gerald Waverly was standing over him massaging the crotch of his pants, "I waited a long time for this bitch." Albert crouched down and ran a large, callused hand over Sam's belly, "I've heard about you for years…the rumors…you got a pussy right?"

Sam crab crawled to get away from them, he was taller than the brothers and a strong boy but they were older, stocky and thickly muscled. They reminded Sam of young bulls.

Albert grabbed him as Gerald laughed, "Where to think you're going? We just want to have some fun, if you ain't got a pussy I'll just fuck your ass…hell maybe I'll fuck both."

Sam kicked out catching Albert in the chest with his shoe; he was still wearing his church clothes and now wished he had on his chore boots.

Albert reeled back and grabbed a support post, "Son of a bitch! Strip him Gerry I'm tired of fucking around."

Gerald punched Sam and the boy saw stars, he almost blacked out again and wished he had. Sam felt his good clothes torn off and a chill hit his bare skin, "Tie his wrists and pull his legs open."

Sam felt his wrists bound with twine and his legs wrenched back, he gathered his strength and screamed but that only earned him a rag stuffed in his mouth.

Fingers poked around between his legs, "Pull up his cock and balls." His male genitalia were pulled back none too gently and a hand ran down his smooth hairless slit, "Goddamn…its true Gerry, he's got both!"

"Has he got a clit?"

Sam felt his labia stretched open and a thumb rub over the little nub hidden inside, "Yeah he does."

Sam prayed for someone to save him but no help came. Mama told him that the Lord didn't make mistakes that Sam was her special boy and he would always have angels watching over him but now he felt totally abandoned.

…

Mila stood there admiring Dean Winchester as her brother's tailor fitted him for several nice suits and shirts, "You're going to look real nice Dean, from a punk to a real man. Cas is going to love having you for arm candy."

Dean's voice went high as a measuring tape hit his crotch, "Arm candy, what do you mean?"

Mila ignored the question, "Hey Milton, make sure you fix him up with handkerchiefs, suspenders and under things…oh he needs shoes so a couple pair of patents and some casuals, a tux and sweaters, shirts, hats and…"

Milton raised his eyebrows, "I know how to dress a man Miss Novak, leave it to me. Where do I send all this?"

"Our house, Dean will stay there."

Dean shook his head, "No way, I'm not leaving dad. I promised to take care of him; this job was so I could get us out of debt."

Mila let out a musical laugh, "Oh Dean you can't go back home, don't worry Cas will take care of him."

Dean licked his lips nervously, "I get to see my dad again right?"

"Sure thing…Milton fix him up with something decent, Dean has a date at the Angel Club."

….

Cas stood there looking in the full length mirror affecting a pose. He hated the acting that came with his new role as head of the Novak family; before their father Misha died he put Cas in charge.

There was jealously among the Novak men but Cas was the logical choice. He was young, smart and knew how to control people without tipping his hand. Cas garnered the most respect despite the envy of others, he knew the business inside and out.

Cas went from right hand man to mob boss overnight and even he was shocked by his easy transition but it was lonely at the top and dangerous. Mila was the one person he trusted without a doubt in his mind; he hoped he could groom this new kid Dean into a good body guard and a companion.

He decided to wine and dine Dean tonight and go from there. Cas felt an attraction for the kid but wasn't one to rape to get what he wanted. Men threw themselves at Cas all the time.

He had his pick not just because of his power but because Cas was handsome with a great body and his deep voice was a seduction tool he never had to work at but yet the boss wanted more than one night stands. He wanted a true companion and someone he could trust.

….

Sam's brows knit in pain as he felt the first man penetrate him; the head of Albert's cock busted through his hymen and took away something precious Sam could never get back again.

"Sooo tight...better than a real bitch." He pumped slowly but the excitement of exploring new territory pushed Albert to a quick orgasm.

Sam started crying hard when he felt the warmth spread through him; he gagged at the thought of the man's filth inside his body.

Gerald jumped in as soon as his brother moved away, not shy about sloppy seconds. He slammed in to Sam so hard the boy's hips began to ache and his manhood was pummeled in the assault. Sam moaned behind the gag which caused Albert to burst out laughing, "The whore loves it, listen to him! Fuck him harder Gerry, make him hurt."

After Gerald finished the pair didn't let him go right away, they drank some moonshine while hurling insults at Sam.

Albert finally got up and forced Sam on his hands and knees, he pulled his ass cheeks open, "This looks tight, even tighter than his pussy."

"Come on Al don't to that, its goddamn filthy!"

"Shut your fucking mouth; don't watch if you don't like it."

But Gerald did watch and after Sam was laying there bleeding, little brother decided it wasn't that filthy after all and took his turn.

….

Dean sat next to Mila who was driving a beautiful red McFarlan convertible. People stopped to stare at the two hot tomatoes in the jaw dropping car and Dean was grinning from ear to ear, "This is a swell ride!"

Mila glanced at Dean then back to the road, "Maybe I'll let you drive it sometime, you look top notch Dean…wow Cas is going to love you."

"Mila can I talk frankly?"

"Sure kid what is it?"

"Am I really getting a job, I need to make money."

"I told you Dean, talk to Cas about it."

…..

They pulled down a long driveway lined with tall, thick evergreen trees. Dean noticed a guard post at the beginning and another that the end, they pulled up in front of a large, ornate iron gate and a huge, surly looking man nodded to Mila then opened it up.

There was a circular courtyard with a massive marble fountain crowned by a life size naked male holding a pitcher in each hand where water flowed out.

Dean had never seen a statue like that before, "Who is that supposed to be?"

Mila smile at him, she found Dean quite charming, "The Greek god Dionysus pouring wine, he presided over the grape harvests and wine making," she winked at Dean, "also ritual madness and ecstasy…do you like his androgynous looks?"

Dean got out of the car and walked up to the fountain, "I see a young man with a pretty nice set on him."

Mila's heels clicked on the brick drive, "Looks can be deceiving. Come on handsome lets show you off."

…..

The brothers eventually fucked themselves out of gas and took to drinking again forgetting about Sam altogether, both eventually passed out drunk.

Sam crawled over to a post and pulled himself up to his feet, he staggered over to a saw sitting on a bench, he maneuvered it between his knees and carefully cut the twine.

Sam found his Sunday shoes and his ripped pants and put them on, everything else was ruined. He took a walking stick by the door and limped out into the darkness.

Sam ached so badly he stumbled several times before he got his footing and forced himself to move as quickly as possible through the woods now terrified to take the road.

"_I have to run away from this place or I'll die…everyone will know now…I can't let them touch me."_

TBC

After the 1920 Volstead Act the closing of breweries, distilleries and saloons led to the elimination of thousands of jobs, and in turn thousands more jobs were eliminated for barrel makers, truckers, waiters, and other related trades.

Stella Maris is Latin for "Star of the Sea"


	2. Escape From Perdition

Dean followed Mila through the huge entryway and right to a large sitting room with two sets of French doors that opened to the gardens, "Stay here and I'll get my brother."

As soon as she left a maid in uniform came in with a tray of refreshments, there were finger sandwiches and little fruit tarts. She set the tray down, left and came back with coffee and iced tea, "I didn't know what you'd like sir, would you rather have a cocktail or perhaps tea?"

"No thanks."

Dean looked at the prim, efficient woman with the British accent; he thought she had a real knack for making people nervous.

She watched as he reached for something to eat so he hesitated, "Is it ok if I eat now?"

She gave him a tight smile, "Of course. My name is Daphne, if there is anything you need just ask for me or Gaspar the butler, you will have it as soon as possible."

As soon as she left he quickly stuffed several finger sandwiches in his mouth then drank down the iced tea. Dean was starving and he didn't want his stomach growling in front of his employer.

Cas stood in the doorway watching Dean polish off almost everything on the tray, he noted that Dean had a sweet tooth and enjoyed the fruit tarts the most. He waited until he was sure the boy was finished before he spoke, "Hello Dean."

Dean grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, "Hello Cas, sorry I was pretty hungry. Was some of it for you?"

"No it was all for you, please don't worry about it," Cas twirled his finger, "let me take a look at you in those nice new clothes."

Dean stood and did a slow turn, "do I look ok?"

"Better than ok. You clean up nicely Dean; I think you're very passable for the club tonight although a formal suit would have looked stunning on you but I'm sure Milton will be sending over an entire wardrobe. Mila loves clothes shopping even if they aren't for her."

Dean wasn't used to so many compliments so he just replied, "Thanks."

Cas gave his new employee a smile as he held out his hand, "Shall we go?"

Dean looked at the hand extended, he hesitated then grabbed it, "Alright, I've never been to a club or anywhere fancy, I sure hope I don't embarrass you."

Cas locked eyes with the guy that was quickly stealing his heart, "I'll be proud to walk in with you on my arm Dean, just be yourself and you'll already be heads above the rest."

…..

Sam was relieved to see the house dark, it meant either Clem was drunk on moonshine and most likely passed out or he was at a friend's house most likely doing the same thing.

He opened the door and limped inside; each step felt like his body was on fire. Everything below the navel throbbed; he could feel the slick mix of fluids leaking slowly out of him. His head was pounding and his belly hurt but he forced himself not to vomit.

Sam turned on the bathroom light which consisted of a dim, bare bulb hanging overhead. He ran the water in the tub as hot as he could get it and removed his pants and shoes. The pants were ruined so he stuffed them in the trash can and then went back to clean himself up.

When he raised his leg to step into the hot water all Sam could do was cry the pain was that great. The boy lowered himself in and the water instantly bloomed crimson from the blood, his flesh hurt but that didn't stop him from scrubbing every inch from head to toe.

…..

Cas and Dean sat together in the back of the forest green Handley-Knight sedan. In front beside the driver was a man Cas called Bruin.

Bruin was a brute of a man, tall and thickly muscled. He was fair skinned with straw blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He had glared at Dean when they first met, Dean wasn't sure why but he was afraid to ask.

Cas surprised him by pressing his lips to Deans ear and whispering, "Bruin was my lover, don't worry I gave him up long ago." Dean felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

When he looked at Cas the man was sitting there with a smile on his face looking straight ahead and hands folded in his lap as if the kiss hadn't happened at all.

Dean had felt what people called butterflies in his stomach from that brief contact. It was his first kiss that wasn't from a relative and even though it was on the cheek he thought it was the most exciting thing he ever felt in his life.

…

As soon as Cas and Dean stepped into the restaurant it seemed as if all eyes fell on the handsome couple. A man hurried over and led them past the tables and through the kitchen then down some stairs.

That was when Dean heard the band playing. The doors were opened for them and when they entered the Angel Club Dean stopped dead in his tracks. It was as if he stepped into another world.

….

After two hot baths Sam still hurt just as much but at least he had cleaned his body out as best he could and wouldn't have to smell or feel the leavings from the Waverly brothers.

Sam went to his dresser and took out his clean dungarees, before putting them on he stuffed a towel between his legs to catch any blood or moisture then secured the denim pants.

After putting on his chore boots and a flannel shirt he cleaned his church shoes and packed them along with his meager belongings in a battered old suitcase. He gathered his toiletries and then his few personal items; a photo of his mother Josie, her bible, rosary, a Steiff teddy bear and a little china doll Josie gave Sam as a child.

Sam went to the tobacco can Clem kept hidden behind the ice box and took all the money inside then put the can back where it was. He slipped the bills inside his boot where the money would be safe.

The door opened and then slammed shut, heavy footsteps headed for the kitchen and Sam ran for the window dropping his suitcase into the raspberry bushes below, he was too hurt to make the climb down and would have to get past Clem.

The kitchen light popped on and there stood the large, angry, drunken beast that tormented Sam his whole life, "What the hell happened to you boy?"

Sam knew Clem didn't care at all but just the man asking caused him to burst out crying, "The Waverley brothers hurt me badly."

Clem spit out his toothpick and gave Sam an evil grin, "So they finally fucked you; both holes I expect. You can't blame two young bucks wanting to see what's between your legs Sam."

"W…what?"

Clem eyed his step-son, "It's no secret you're a freak of nature, when I married Josie I didn't know what I was taking on…sweet Jesus when I saw her change your diaper I prit' near puked when I saw that little slit under your balls."

Sam was shaking with anger and fear, he tried to hobble past Clem but the man grabbed his arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go, I have to leave here and I'm never coming back!"

Clem grabbed the back of Sam's jacket and shoved him out the front door. He booted the teen right off the porch landing Sam in the dirt. A jolt of pain went through his hips; he curled into a ball moaning softly.

"Good, get out and don't you ever come back you damn whore! Get paid the next time you want to screw, that's all you're ever going to be good for."

Just for good measure Clem hurt Sam right in the heart, "you're the one that killed my Josie…she couldn't stand to live anymore because of the monster she gave birth to. Any woman would toss herself off a cliff knowing what her child really was."

Sam slowly got up, steadied himself and hobbled toward the bushes to retrieve his suitcase. Clem left and came back out holding a shotgun, "You step foot back on my property and I swear I'll kill you."

Sam never looked back; he took his belongings and headed to the only sanctuary he had ever known, the church. He was too damaged to travel much farther without his body failing.

….

Cas smiled broadly as the crowd parted before him as if a god had just entered the room, well dressed swells shouted greetings but Cas only nodded as he went past them not bothering to stop for anyone.

He boldly held Dean's hand all the way to a table right up front, there were already men Dean knew were guards seated around it. The chairs were pulled out for them and the couple sat, champagne was brought right over, opened and poured.

Cas raised his glass, "To a long and mutually satisfying relationship." Dean clinked his glass with his boss's still not quite sure what this relationship entailed.

Dean sniffed the beverage then took a sip, "How do you get this stuff Cas?"

Cas ran his hand over the his date's arm, "Dean I can get whatever I want. The cheap booze gets sold to the masses; I don't drink the crap I make."

Mila headed over with a handsome young man in an ill fitting suit, she was drunk and carelessly waving a cigarette around dropping ashes on the table.

The young woman was wearing a heavily beaded flapper dress that showed off her beautiful legs. Mila's long dark hair had been cut into a fashionable bob; she wore a clip on one side complete with feathers and rhinestones.

Mila slurred her words as she hung onto her brother's shoulders, Cassie I looove you but I'm jealous, you have the handsomest man in the whole joint!" She sat down and turned her attention to Dean, "You need a cute nickname…hmmm…what do you think brother?"

Cas blew smoke rings then snubbed out his cigarette. He tugged off a diamond pinky ring, grabbed Dean's hand and slipped the ring on his finger. "There, now you're Diamond Dean."

Dean looked down at the huge stone set in gold, "I can't take this, I haven't done anything to earn it besides what do I need a nickname for?"

Cas shrugged, "Because…Dean you're like this beautiful diamond, perfect, flawless, strong and rare."

For some reason Dean felt cornered, so far he had no say in anything and he still didn't have a job title, "You learned all that about me in two days?"

"Yes, I'm very good at reading people, I liked you the moment I saw you Dean. Not just because you're pretty but because you give off this good energy…that and you wanted to take care of your dad. I respect that, family is everything, so keep the ring and don't worry about earning things. I enjoy giving gifts to Mila and maybe you'll be like family to me as well."

The young man Mila had dragged over was still standing there, she smiled up at him, "Cassie this is Teddy."

He pointed to the young man, "Are you fucking my sister?"

"Wh…what…no sir Mister Novak sir!"

Cas winked, "Don't worry, she's a big girl but don't you hurt her," he waved his hand, "both of you out of here, I promised Dean a steak dinner."

Mila gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, "Bye bye Diamond Dean."

She danced her way over to the bar.

…..

Millie opened the church door and Sam fell inside, it was barely sunrise but she was there to practice her music. "Sam...oh Lord…hang on I'll get Pastor Gabe."

She shuffled as fast as she could to the living quarters in the back and banged on the door, "Pastor Gabe come quick it's Sam Campbell, he's hurt bad!"

Gabe opened the door, "What Millie?"

"Sam is…just hurry!"

Gabe ran right over as soon as he saw the prone boy on the floor of the church, he fell to his knees and carefully brushed back Sam's long hair off his face, "Sam…Sam say something."

The hazel eyes fluttered then opened just a bit, "Pastor…I hurt bad."

"Sam can you stand at all?"

"I'll try," he rolled on his stomach and slowly got to his knees, Gabe got him under one arm and Sam braced against a pew with the other, as he rose up but his hip gave out and he almost fell, Gabe managed to keep him up.

Millie wrung her hands as she watched the Pastor and Sam head toward the back bedroom.

…

Dean pushed himself away from the table and rubbed his full belly, "Wow that was so good, I never ate like that before."

Cas had eaten a quarter of his steak and pushed it away only finishing his salad, Dean tapped the plate, "Can I take the rest of your steak back for my dad?"

Cas started laughing then saw the hurt and embarrassment on Deans face, "I'm sorry Dean, I just…I think you're so adorable."

Dean mumbled, "It's not funny, we don't waste food."

"Look, tomorrow I'll have a case of steaks sent to your dad, give Bruin the address and he'll go to Louie's butcher shop and pick up anything you want to send over."

The table was cleared and they were brought a selection of desserts, Dean looked them over and then whispered to Cas, "I'm full, don't laugh at me but can I bring these back with us? I might eat some later I got a sweet tooth."

Cas didn't bat an eye, he snapped his fingers and the waiter hurried over, "Box all these up and one of my men will run them home…oh pack up some ice cream."

Dean was watching the dance floor across the huge room filling up with couples, the band had set up and a middle aged, heavy set and well groomed woman in a grand, sparking dress was on stage doing scales.

"Who is that lady up there Cas?"

"Doris Everett, she's a famous Jazz singer and she specializes in torch songs…oh Dean she has a beautiful voice. I'd love to dance with you, afterward we can have a drink and talk about your job."

Dean's face lit up with excitement, "I've heard of her, she was on the radio…keen, I'd love to dance with you. I don't know how but you can teach me right?"

Cas was feeling Dean's youthful energy and the 30 year old was feeling 20 right along with him, "You bet Dean, I'll teach you everything and not just dancing."

…..

Millie was the one that examined Sam's delicate and very private areas, he was scared to let Gabe see what happened. It had nothing to do with him personally; Sam didn't any male to touch him if he could help it.

Millie gathered supplies and made a poultice and a salve for Sam from herbal recipes handed down from her grandmother who was a healer. "Sam would you want to apply this salve, it goes inside you…both areas. I am fine to do it for you, I've done this before."

Sam didn't even want to touch himself, "You do it." He covered his face with a blanket and Millie went to work, she was quick and gentle, "I'll stay here today and over night, I need to wash and reply this several times. It will stop infection and heal the abrasions."

She gave him something to help him sleep and then left the boy to rest. Pastor Gabe was waiting in the kitchen, he poured her some strong coffee and then they talked about Sam.

….

"He was raped…I can't go into details because the boy begged me not to but what was done to him was nothing short of torture. It was the Waverly brothers," Millie dabbed her eyes with her apron, "Gabe his step-daddy is cruel, the boy can never go home again and he can't live here safely anymore."

Gabe closed his eyes and prayed for an answer; finally he knew what to do, "I have a dear friend Father Jeremy that presides over the church of Saint Nicholas, I haven't seen him in years but we still correspond. He takes in wayward boys or ones that have fallen on hard times. I'm sure Sam would find a safe haven with him."

Millie nervously twisted her apron in her bony hands, "Where is it located?"

"Angelus City."

TBC

Interesting names for booze in the 1920s

•coffin varnish  
•white mule  
•horse liniment  
•monkey rum  
•panther sweat  
•rot gut  
•tarantula juice

"


	3. The Big Bad City

Dean stood there looking up at the chanteuse preparing to sing. Doris had her blonde hair swept back into a chignon and her makeup artfully applied. Her dress glittered under the lights and her heavy set frame was poured into it.

This was a woman that had been around the block and had the confidence to do what she loved the most. Skinny girls need not apply for headliner in this establishment. Doris Everett the self proclaimed queen was holding court.

Dean smiled to himself as she adjusted her breasts and patted her hair; he was looking at a bona fide celebrity. He wondered if he could ask for an autograph later.

Doris caught him staring and smiled back, "Gay or groupie?"

Dean stammered, "W…what do you mean?"

Doris laughed at the blushing boy, "Are you gay or are you a groupie…hey maybe you're both. I have lots of those."

"I think you look swell is all, I got to hear you on a radio one time. It was amazing, you're a real talent!"

She nodded toward Cas who was holding his own court surrounded by handsome men, "Keep an eye on that one, don't let that sweet face fool you kid. Men love Jimmy; you got your hands full."

Dean looked back just as a handsome young brunette in a tight, pinstripe suit trailed his fingers down the mobster's arm, "Yeah well Cas said he's looking for more than a lay." He felt a pang of jealously and an urge to punch the brunette right in the face.

Doris had already left to go over the music with the band leader so Dean marched right over to claim his man.

…

"Hey mister handsy back off!"

The brunette named Allen gave him a cool look, "I don't see your name stamped on the boss anywhere so you back off."

Cas found it amusing to be fought over by two attractive and very young men.

He stepped back to see what Dean would do. Dean and Allen squared off and people backed away. No one was willing to get hurt or involved but they stayed to watch the action.

Bruin leaned down and whispered in Cas' ear, "You want me to break it up boss?"

"No, I'll nod if I want you to go in."

Bruin eyed them both like mice to be crushed under his shoe, "Suits me, pretty little fuckers thinking they can have whatever they want."

Cas rubbed the huge man's arm, "Don't be jealous baby, we had a good run."

Bruin snorted and was about to speak but those blue eyes locked onto him and he was brought down to earth again with a thud, "Don't get smart with me Bruin…you can be replaced."

"Sorry boss."

…

Dean growled, "I'll take you out back and whip your ass you little poof."

Allen removed his coat, rolled up his sleeves and made fists, "I'll have you know I boxed in boarding school."

Dean stepped forward and put his dukes up, "Yeah well I boxed on the streets smartass." He swung, connected and the fight was done just like that. Allen went down like a ton of bricks. His friends hurried over to collect him and check on his injuries.

Dean was breathing like a bull ready to take the rest of them on. A hand touched his arm and he whipped his head around, there was Cas smiling at him, "You defended my honor, I feel like a skirt and it's kinda nice."

"Yeah well that kid shouldn't have had his damn greasy mitts all over you like that."

Before he knew it Cas grabbed his face and planted a long wet kiss right on his lips and it shot a bolt right to his groin.

Cas slowly released, a thread of spit between them. It broke and the mobster wiped Deans chin with his thumb, "How was that?"

Dean felt the heat rising in his face, he grinned at his boss, "That was my first kiss…it was the best thing ever."

Cas kissed his earlobe and whispered, "Oh baby there is so much more to explore…right now let's have a dance."

The crowd on the dance floor gave the important couple plenty of space. Doris and the band began, her golden pipes filled the room and people gave a burst of applause.

This is my first affair  
So please be kind  
Handle my heart with care  
Oh please be kind  
This all so grand  
My dreams are on parade  
If you'll just understand  
They'll never never fade….

Cas slid an arm under Dean's suit jacket and pressed their bodies together, he took his hand and they began to dance slower than the song called for but Cas knew Dean wasn't a dancer.

Slowly the couples filtered back to the dance floor and Dean felt less self conscious after that. The mirrored ball slowly turned above them casting bits of light around the room and it was magical. He had never experienced anything like that night and Dean Winchester was falling fast.

Tell me your love's sincere, please be kind  
Tell me I needn't fear, please be kind  
'Cause if you leave me dear, I know my heart will lose its mind  
If you love me, please be kind….

They kissed again and this time Cas took it slow so Dean could catch up and give it a try. He was bold and pressed his tongue against his boss's teeth trying to gain entrance. Once Cas let him in their tongues slid together and the dancing stopped.

Cas slid his hands over Deans ass and molded the flesh beneath the fabric, "You want to go home now Dean?"

Dean was trying to catch his breath from the excitement, he was in a whirlwind and he didn't want out, "Yeah Cas let's go home."

…..

Days passed before Millie felt Sam was up for travel. It took convincing but Sam knew there was no way to live the rest of his life hidden in the sanctuary of the church.

He agreed to stay with Father Jeremy at St. Nicholas but he was scared, it meant a new place and a stranger taking care of him. With no other choices Sam packed his belongings along with two changes of clothing from the church donation box and found himself in the back of Pastor Gabe's vehicle on his way to a new life.

Sam hoped it would be a better one.

…

Sam passed a bottle of soda pop and a peanut butter sandwich up to Millie from the basket of food she packed for the trip. Gabe declined saying it wasn't safe to eat and drive at the same time.

After polishing off the bottle Sam's bladder was begging for release. Since the rape he had troubles holding himself and the boy knew when he had to go it was urgent.

Gabe pulled into a roadside gas station to fill up, Sam hurried around the side of the building and pulled on the door but it was locked. A man said, "Occupied, give me sec."

Sam went behind some trash cans, yanked down his pants and squatted. Usually he could tell where it was coming from but lately he didn't take chances so he peed like a woman. When he was done he hurried back to the vehicle and went to the safety of the back seat.

The attendant was checking the oil while they waited in the car, Gabe turned around and smiled at Sam, "Are you excited son?"

"I suppose…I'm scared though. Is this Father Jeremy a nice guy?"

"Jeremy was nice the last time I saw him. We only correspond now but I know he's worked with lost boys before and he can help you Sam."

Sam covered himself up with a blanket including his head and tried to sleep.

…

They entered Angelus city and that got Sam to sit up and take notice, the boy had never been anywhere before and the tall buildings and gritty look to the place seemed scary but exciting at the same time.

Sam pointed, "Look Millie, it's a real life Macy's department store!"

That made Millie perk up, "Sam you have to go there sometime and then write me all about it…oh I wonder if they have any nice shoes there, comfortable ones. I have little feet; it's hard to find a size six among all those buffalo shoes at the mercantile in Perditionburg.

Sam made a mental note that as soon as he made it big as a singer he would buy Millie several pair of size six shoes and maybe some pretty dresses.

….

St. Nicholas Church was in the center of the city, it had square blocks of green space around it and the huge, imposing structure with the attached brick house was softened by the gardens and trees. A tall wrought iron fence enclosed everything making it a fortress on all sides against intruders entering the gardens.

The only way in or out was through the front of the church or a side gate that was kept bolted. Pastor Gabe parked right in front and honked the horn and a handsome middle aged man stepped out wearing a cassock. Sam assumed that was Father Jeremy.

"Millie you stay here with Sam, I'm going to greet him and chat a few minutes. I only sent him a telegram about this and I want to be sure everything is set."

Sam watched Gabe jog up the steps and the two men hugged briefly. They talked at length and at one point Gabe gestured toward the car. Finally he motioned for them both to follow him into the church.

…

Jeremy gave the trio a tour of the grand church. It was based on the old European churches with all the bells and whistles to impress and humble the congregation. Millie sat out the tour of the gardens and grounds; she was worn out from the last week and took a nap on the bed in Sam's new room.

Jeremy draped an arm around Sam's shoulders but the boy pulled away, "I don't like people touching me."

"I'm sorry Sam, I was insensitive and I won't do it again."

Sam had shut down and the tour was over, Gabe walked next to the boy as Jeremy led the way.

…

Millie was waiting for Sam when he went to his room, "Did you have a nice tour?"

"He put his arm around me Millie…I don't like it."

"Sam I know this is going to be difficult after what happened but maybe someday you can trust again, allow others to touch you.

Sam balled up his fists at his sides, "Never, I don't need men touching me ever again!"

The tiny woman hugged him, "Sam someday a man will come along and you're both going to fall in love; he's going to accept you as you are. You're going to want kisses, touches and more and that will be the day you realize not everyone wants to hurt you."

Sam limped over to his suitcase and began unpacking, "I don't believe it." He placed his teddy bear and china doll on the dresser and then snatched them off again, "A boy of sixteen shouldn't have these things should he Millie? It makes me look like real weird fella."

Millie placed them back again, "Who says? I have a doll my mama gave me sitting right on a rocking chair in my room back home and I'm an old prune!"

Sam finally laughed and it was music to Millie's ears, "You're not a prune Millie."

"If I'm not a prune then you're not a weird fella…deal?"

Sam gave her a grin and nodded, "Ok deal."

….

On the drive home it took all of Cas' resolve to not manhandle Diamond Dean Winchester. He didn't want to scare him off and had made great inroads in gaining Dean's trust. Instead Cas held his hand and kissed it, when Dean smiled the mobster knew he did the right thing by holding back.

…

The driver pulled up to the front of the mansion and Bruin got out opening their doors.

Cas went first and Dean followed him right up the grand staircase to their rooms. When Dean went to his he found a closet full of new clothes from casual to sporty. There were suits, hats, belts, undergarments, socks, shoes of all types and rows of silk ties and handkerchiefs. There were even two tuxes and it looked like enough for a life time.

"Mila really went crazy."

Dean looked and there was Cas in the silk robe watching him from the doorway, "Yeah she sure did…Cas I'm gonna work all this off. I don't take charity, you tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Cas walked in and sat down on a plush sofa, "That's right you don't have a job title do you?"

Dean sat on the hope chest at the end of the bed, eyes cast downward. "I'm not a pro skirt Cas. I'm not here to whore myself to you, I want to work."

Cas stood up, walked over and dropped his robe, "So that display of jealousy at the club and your tongue probing my mouth…all of that meant nothing?"

Deans green eyes zeroed in on the semi erect cock lying lazy against the thick, dark, glossy patch of curls. Cas' balls hung there full and smooth just waiting for fingers to caress them.

He was tan, not like Dean who was pale and pink and the contrast was exciting. "I can't talk while you're naked." Cas smiled down at him and kissed the top of Dean's head, "You can touch me if you want to baby but I won't ever force you to do anything."

Dean thumbed the moisture at the tip and brought it to his lips tasting Cas for the first time. Dean wanted to try everything but there was something holding him back, "I want to take it slow, I'm not going to end up a lackey like Bruin. Someone you get tired of and I get replaced."

Cas closed his robe and tied the belt tightly, "You're my body guard, I have men like Bruin to do the heavy lifting but I need someone that cares about me…someone that can watch my back. Also I'm lonely, I want a true companion and I want you to be able to talk to me Dean. In turn I'll trust you and let you into my world. I need a lover but I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

Cas left before Dean could answer.

….

Sam lay on the bed with the blanket covering his head so he couldn't see what Millie was doing, she applied the salve and when she finished the woman washed her hands and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Ok Sam cover up, it's over."

Sam tossed the quilt over his body and uncovered his face, "Thanks Millie."

"Tomorrow morning before Gabe and I leave your going to do everything yourself and I'm going to watch. Sam you have to keep an eye on your private parts, keep them clean and use the salve I brought. You're healing nicely now and pretty soon you'll be back to normal."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm anything but normal. Will my bathroom habits get better, will my limp go away?"

"Give yourself time Sam."

Sam sat the teddy bear on his stomach and touched the glass eyes, "I'll miss you Millie…you and the pastor are the only people I trust. Couldn't you stay with me?"

The old woman hated leaving Sam. He had been like her grandson for years but she knew this was a journey he had to take on his own. "I'm sorry honey I can't. You write to me though and I'll write back. If things ever go pear shaped then you know where I live but now you need a fresh start."

Sam sighed sadly, "I know you're right."

…..

Father Jeremy was on the horn with a business associate, "Yeah…the kid is fucking gorgeous…top dollar…no I have to earn his trust first so he doesn't take off…give me a week or two… tell Mister Roman I have a prize filly for the stable."

….

Alastair hung up the phone, "Boss, the priest has a live one." Dick Roman stood at the window watching the city below, they all looked like ants but then to the head of the Roman family they were just insects.

"Excellent, so this one is worth sampling?"

"Yes, the kid is supposed to be gorgeous."

"Nice, it's good to have a priest on the payroll. Did the shipment come in?"

Alastair's voice shook when he answered, "Yes but that was meant for the Novaks…boss they don't fuck around if someone crosses them. They go Old World on your ass if you do and it ain't pretty."

Dick turned around and gave the man a toothy smile, "Do I look worried?"

"N…no."

He slammed his fist on the desk and hissed, "Then shut your fucking hole."

…

Sam stood at the full length mirror looked at the fading bruises over his body, his fingers traveled between his legs and he touched himself gently then embarrassed hurried over to the bed and covered himself up. He didn't know how he would manage to apply the salve when he could barely stand touching himself.

…..

Father Jeremy removed the painting from his bedroom wall and looked through the peephole into Sam's room. He watched the boy standing in front of the mirror.

The priest stroked himself furiously. When Sam turned so he got a full view of the long soft cock and pink balls crowned by a fine patch of curls, Jeremy shot his load over the wallpaper and then replaced the painting.

TBC

The word "gay" to describe a homosexual was actually used in the 1920's so Doris wasn't off base using that term.


	4. Dean and the Songbird

Dean laid there staring up at the linen colored ceiling; it was either that or the crystal chandelier which was too busy for his tastes. He was trying to clear his mind but all he could think about was the handsome naked male that had stood right in front of him.

Cas was toned and tight, Dean wondered when his dick was hard how long it would be and what his load tasted like. He stroked himself as raw images flooded his head and when he reached the pinnacle of pleasure Dean moaned Cas' name.

Afterward he wiped the mess off his belly and fed himself pretending it was the blue eyed man down the hall that had left the puddle over his heated skin.

Dean fell into a fitful sleep wondering what the day would bring. The last week had been strange, a mix of good and bad. He missed his father and was determined to see John tomorrow.

…

Gabe and Jeremy were having coffee in the garden the next morning, "So you can help Sam?"

The priest nodded, "Oh yes, I'll work with Sam and rebuild his confidence if I can. I have a lot of success placing young men in the work force and they move on to lead very productive lives. Don't worry Gabe I'll take really good care of him."

Gabe looked over at Sam sitting on the steps leading into the rectory; he was eating toast with jam and drinking coffee with Millie. "I never mentioned this but Sam has the voice of an angel, if you allow him to sing at services it might boost his confidence."

Jeremy watched Sam lick jam off his fingers, "He looks like an angel so I imagine he would sing like one as well."

Gabe watched as Millie said something funny and the boy laughed, she was the only one that really got through to him. "Be careful with him Jeremy…Sam is in a fragile state."

"I said don't worry Gabe, I know how to take care of boys like him."

…

Sam watched as Gabe and Millie drove off, he felt his gut tighten up from nerves. Jeremy stood next to him waving, "Well Sam it's time to get really settled in. We have to establish a trust between us so I can help you. I hear you're a great singer, maybe this Sunday Mass you can sing for the congregation."

Sam glanced at the priest then back toward the ground, "Who told you that?"

"Pastor Gabe…so will you?"

Sam twisted the fabric of his threadbare oxford in his hands, "I don't know, I don't have any church clothes anymore. I'll just embarrass you."

Jeremy was reaching out to touch him then remembered and drew back, "Why don't we go and get you some clothes?"

"No, I'll earn it first."

The priest smiled, "Oh don't worry, you will earn the clothes Sam."

…

They went to Macys and Sam felt like he was in a dream, the boy had never entered a department store before and everything was clean, shiny and everyone was nice to him.

The priest seemed to know the employees and Sam assumed that he shopped there quite often. They went right to the men's department and Jeremy set Sam up with a tailor. The boy was much too tall for regular pants and the old ones he had on were tattered. Once Sam was taken back for measurements Jeremy went to the desk and rang the bell, a young man hurried out.

"How may I help you sir?"

"The kid I came in with is getting fitted for clothes; put them on Mister Roman's credit."

….

Hours later Sam had stacks of clothing, the pants were being tailored and they were told everything would be delivered to the rectory shortly.

On the ride back Sam was quiet; he had his head against the window watching the cityscape fly past him. This world seemed so big and the challenges insurmountable but he was going to make it work. He had to thrive or die, mere survival was no longer an option for Sam. He pictured himself trying his hand at singing professionally and actually getting paid for what he was so good at.

The little dream made him smile.

…

That evening Sam met with the choir director and the church organist to decide on a song to sing for Sunday Mass. He insisted on singing "Amazing Grace" in honor of his mother.

Betty the organist thought it wasn't the right choice for the services but she saw the determined look on his face and they gave in.

Sam felt safe after meeting them like he actually had a fresh start and the beginnings of a new family here at the church.

…..

Jeremy sat there staring into the fire drinking brandy; Sam wondered how he had access to liquor of any kind but didn't want to pry. He had given a snifter to Sam and encouraged him to drink it.

Sam didn't like the smell but it was only a little so he downed it quickly and the priest laughed, "You are suppose to enjoy it…do you want some more?"

"I've never had a drink before; I don't like it I'll stick to milk or coffee."

"Suit yourself."

After awhile Sam began to relax and everything got fuzzy, he yawned and the priest watched him closely.

"Sam time for bed."

He helped the boy up and got Sam to his room; he flopped back on the mattress and murmured, "I'm so tired out."

Jeremy took off Sam's shoes, pants and boxers but had to leave his shirt on. He was too heavy to lift for that. Sam was out like a light and the priest took the opportunity to explore his new find before the boy was taken away.

Jeremy spoke in hushed tones but he was sure Sam didn't hear him, "You are so fit and pretty," he pushed open his legs and started exploring by tracing his fingers over every forbidden piece of flesh laid out for his pleasure.

He ventured underneath the relaxed body and ran a finger down Sam's crack and that was when he found the secret, _"What the…what is that?"_ He pushed up the heavy balls and saw the tender surprise.

"_Wow…I'm asking extra for you boy."_

He put Sam's boxers back on and covered him up.

…..

Dean was having breakfast on the balcony with Cas and Mila. She looked like ten miles of bad road after a long Friday night out, her eye makeup was smeared under her eyes and the fashionable bob was sticking out like a mushroom.

Mila lit a cigarette and poured herself more coffee then focused her attention on Dean, "So how has my brother being treating you Diamond Dean?"

Cas tilted his head and a smile played over his lips but he was directing his attention to the vegetable omelet on his plate.

Dean blushed thinking about the several nights of masturbation while fantasizing about her brother, " Cas is the best."

Mila drummed her nails on the glass.

Cas paused mid bite, "What?"

"What are you going to do about that shipment…that fucking Dick Roman I hate him, who does he think he is?"

"Jesus, Mila can I have breakfast first? You stay away from them do you hear me?"

She didn't answer so Cas grabbed her wrist and his voice dropped even lower, "Do you hear me?"

She jerked her wrist away, "Yeah I hear you I'll leave it alone…sorry."

Cas dug back into his omelet, "Give these bitches the right to vote and wear short dresses and look what happens."

Mila gasped then saw the smile on her brother's face and kicked him under the table, "Asshole!" They both started snickering and Dean wondered if that's how siblings usually acted.

They ate in silence for awhile and finally Dean broached the subject of visiting his father, "Cas I want to see my dad…would it be ok of I slept over at the apartment tonight? I can go to Mass with him tomorrow and have lunch and then come back here."

Cas shrugged, "Sure, I'm fine with it. Family is important, Dean does he need anything?"

"Everything, he's hurting that's why I wanted this job but I still haven't done anything to earn money." Mila looked at her brother then snubbed out her cigarette, "I'll let you both talk in private."

Once she left Cas reached over and took Dean's hand, "You are earning your money, I want a companion. I want you to watch my back and be alert; I'll have Bruin teach you to shoot."

"I don't know why I need to know that, I can fight really well and I know how to use a knife…you don't grow up in my neighborhood and not learn a few things. I kinda know my way around a gun."

"Kinda doesn't cut it Dean. Anyway you and your old man take all day tomorrow and move him a step up in the apartment business and I'll pay the tab. I don't want him living here but I don't want you staying overnight in a shithole."

….

The driver brought him to the apartment complex, "This is a shithole kid." Dean got out and leaned in the window, "Gee thanks that's what Cas said."

"Call me when you need a ride."

With that the driver left and Dean headed up to Johns apartment.

…

John had Dean in a bear hug and wasn't about to let go, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Dad your suffocating me ease up!"

John let go and took a look at Dean's fine clothes, "So you got a job that pays for an outfit like that?"

Dean straightened his lapels and gave John a proud smile, "Damn right I did, I'm a body guard for Cas Novak."

John staggered back a few feet, hit the couch and sat, "Dean, come on your breaking my heart. Now I gotta worry about you getting killed!"

"Dad, don't start, I get lots of perks. In fact tomorrow Cas said I can move you to a better apartment. Nothing fancy but a safer neighborhood at least."

"No way, I'm not taking anything from him."

Dean walked over to the window watching kids playing ball in the street below, "Too late, why do you think you haven't been evicted? Cas paid all the back rent for us."

John let out a groan, "Dean…damn it…look I'm paying him back. I have a job lined up as a maintenance guy."

"That's great dad, ok I'll tell him then. I'm sleeping over tonight, tomorrow morning we go to Mass at St. Nicholas and then get some breakfast, my treat."

"That sounds swell Dean, I sure miss you."

…

Sam sat in the front pew, when it came time to sing he motioned for Sam to step up with the choir and sing his solo. He rolled his eyes up toward the dome of the church to avoid the huge crowd looking at him. Suddenly his new suit felt tight and his palms began to sweat.

Father Jeremy looked out on all the people, "Now for the voice of an angel."

The organist cleared her throat loudly snapping Sam back to reality. His voice began low but once the boy closed his eyes and pictured singing to his mother and that was when he relaxed and put all his feeling into the music.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home….

Dean had dozed in the back row while John sat up straight and paid attention to the service.

As soon as Sam began singing Dean bolted upright. He saw the angel standing there in front of the choir, tall and handsome in the unfinished way of a teenager. His rich brown hair was cut neatly with the top swooped and gelled back.

Dean got up and began moving forward along the row of columns until he reached the side of the stage and hid there watching Sam. That was when he noticed the exotic hazel eyes and angular features, the boy was truly sent from Heaven.

Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease;  
I shall profess, within the vail,  
A life of joy and peace….

His voice trailed off and after he stepped down the service was over. Sam felt compelled to turn and then he locked eyes with Dean. He forgot his life up until that moment; Sam was swimming in a sea of green. He found himself smiling and Dean smiled back.

Sam was converged upon and Dean tried to get to him but it was too late. By the time he got through Deans angel had vanished.

Dean went to the organist, "Who was that kid singing?"

The pinch faced woman wouldn't bother to even look at Dean, "Sam."

"Can I see him; I want to tell him how good his singing was."

She sighed at the nuisance standing there, "You can't see him because Father Jeremy is very protective but write Sam a note and I'll give it to him."

She handed Dean a pencil and a blank music sheet, he tried to think of the right things to say.

Dear Sam,

You don't know me but my name Dean. I'm the green eyed guy that was watching you, we smiled at each other. I don't want you to think I'm some creep writing you a note like this because I'm not.

I think you have the prettiest voice I've ever heard, if there are angels then they all must sing just like you. I'm coming early to church next Sunday and maybe we can talk. My dad and I can take you to breakfast afterward if that's ok.

I know this is bold of me to ask a stranger but nothing ventured, nothing gained right? Remember, I'm not a creep, I'm a good guy. I would like to get to know you.

Sincerely,

Dean Winchester

….

There was a knock on Sam's door, "Sam its Betty, I have a letter for you."

Sam opened the door a crack, "A letter from who?"

"From some handsome kid that took a shine to you during your solo, just take it and if you're smart you'll hide it afterward."

Sam took the folded paper, shut the door and then locked it. He sat on the floor and read it a half dozen times at least then pressed it to his nose.

The paper had the scent of spice and lime aftershave and it was quite strong. Sam pictured Dean shaving then liberally applying it to his face and now Sam had a little part of that moment.

"_Maybe Millie was right…maybe all guys aren't bad."_

Sam folded the letter up and tucked it in the lining of his suitcase. He decided he would very much like to talk to this Dean Winchester.

…

Alastair stood there with a jackknife cleaning his nails, "Priest, when is he going to be ready?"

Father Jeremy, as dark and crooked as he was felt out of his element when Alastair came to collect the boys, it was if a true demon entered the church and he wondered each time if he would survive the meetings.

"Soon, I'll give him the milk and while he's sleeping I can pack up his stuff and then you can take him."

Alastair leaned in leering at the priest, "You are a real piece of work…a man of God so dark and twisted. I think when you die I'll be there in Hell to greet you."

Jeremy was indignant, "I'm nothing like you, I'm taking street rats and making them productive."

Alastair pointed his jackknife at the priest and laughed, "See, that's where you're wrong. I'm honest, I know exactly what I am and I always have. You hide behind all of this and think your better than me…well you're not."

He booted the priest in the ass, "Get on with it, I don't have all night."

TBC

Votes for women were first seriously proposed in the United States in July, 1848, at the Seneca Falls Woman's Rights Convention organized by Elizabeth Cady Stanton and Lucretia Mott. One woman who attended that convention was Charlotte Woodward. She was nineteen at the time. In 1920, when women finally won the vote throughout the nation, Charlotte Woodward was the only participant in the 1848 Convention who was still alive to be able to vote, though she was apparently too ill to actually cast a ballot.


	5. Taste of Seduction

….

Dean sat in the back of the convertible Nash touring car Cas had painted in burnt orange of all colors and Dean was enjoying the ride. His boss actually picked him up and the pair stopped for a late lunch on the way home.

They entered a small eatery and everyone greeted them, it was run by relatives and owned by Cas. Most of the people eating there were business associates and men that worked for the Novak family.

Cas clapped his hands loudly and spoke in a language lost on Dean.

A hush immediately fell over the place as Cas pushed Dean forward, "This Is Diamond Dean Winchester and he's my companion. What Dean wants he gets…within reason that is."

Cas slapped his ass and everyone began laughing. Dean was feeling scared as hell but he didn't show it, he was now surrounded by the family. The young Novak males looked like they could handle their own. The older men eyed the new guy suspiciously. Dean hoped everyone liked him well enough so he didn't get his ass kicked.

A little old woman in a long skirt and flowered blouse came up to Dean and pinched his cheeks, "You are so skinny just like James."

"Who?"

Cas rolled his eyes, "Grandma calls me James, she thinks I'm still five."

She smacked his arm, "Always talking so smart James, invite your boyfriend to eat."

Grandma grabbed Dean's hand with a surprising strong grip and brought him to a table then she shuffled back to the kitchen.

An attractive woman walked out a short time later carrying two bowls and set them on the table. Dean pushed the contents around with his spoon trying to decipher the ingredients, "What is it?"

Cas tapped the bowl with his spoon, "Soup…cabbage soup, shchi. Eat it all or you'll hurt grandma's feelings." Dean thought the soup was actually delicious and it was no hardship to drain the bowl.

Once they finished Dean was properly introduced to everyone right down to the small children. He was a curiosity and Cas spoke in length about him.

At least Dean assumed it was about him because his name kept popping up.

Cas took some little cheese and fruit tarts with them as well as a thermos of coffee. He drove them back to his home and then over a dirt road leading to the woods but stopped short of driving in. They were parked at the edge of a meadow filled with wildflowers.

"Where are we?"

"I own a lot of property Dean; this is beyond the gardens and over a small hill. Don't worry I always have people watching the perimeter." Dean hadn't been worried until Cas said that.

Cas spread out a blanket then poured strong coffee for them to share, he handed Dean a tart and the pair sat awhile watching the clouds as they ate.

"Did you enjoy the visit with your father?"

"Yeah it was nice, I miss him…Cas I'm going to stay over next Saturday and go to church with him again."

Cas abruptly stuck his sticky finger covered in pie filling into Deans mouth, "Must have been an interesting service. I didn't realize you were such a good boy."

Dean closed his eyes and slowly sucked the finger given then pulled it out with a wet pop, "It was just church, nothing special."

Cas ran the spit covered finger over the freckles decorating Deans cheeks, "Alright you can go."

Dean shoved his hand away, "Didn't think I needed permission daddy."

Cas flopped back on the blanket and closed his eyes, "You don't but you should ask me first and see if I have something I need you to do. Its fine, go, eventually things will change. I'll need you around more, it's your job."

Dean lay down next to him with hands tucked behind his head, he looked over at Cas admiring the sweep of dark lashes and soft pink mouth but Cas' best feature besides his blue eyes were the flair to his nostrils.

Dean chuckled and Cas opened one eye, "What?"

"Your cute is all…I like your nose, the nostrils flair like you're a little bitty bull."

"You are strange, I'm not so little."

"Smaller than me but I like that."

Cas nudged him with his foot, "I'm not smaller where it counts."

"Touché."

Dean stared up at the clouds thinking of the beautiful songbird he had a special moment with at church and wondered if that woman gave Sam the note. He decided it didn't matter because he was going back anyway and was sure the boy would talk to him.

He looked over at Cas again, "Can I give you a kiss without it turning into a big thing?"

Cas smiled with his eyes still closed, "Of course."

Dean braced his hands on either side of Cas' head then bent down and kissed him.

"There how was that?"

"Lousy…you need more practice Dean…no pressure."

"God you're friggin' rude sometimes!" He lay back with his arms folded staring up at the sky again.

Cas sat up and slowly unbuttoned Dean's shirt pulling it open as he went. He slid the undershirt up and then began sucking a nipple feeling the nub pebble between his lips. Cas moved to the other grabbing it gently between his teeth tugging then letting go.

"There how was that Dean?"

Deans breathe quickened; the twenty year old was already excited. He never thought of his nipples as something sexual but yet Cas had showed him how wonderful a man's skilled mouth could make him feel on something so insignificant.

Cas deftly opened the belt and the trousers his prey was wearing, "Lift your ass." Dean raised his hips as his boss tugged them off along with his shoes. Cas observed the young cock lay plump and lazy against the creamy flesh slowly taking on a life of its own.

He reached down and cradled the full balls rolling them between his fingers, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No…no don't stop."

Cas settled between his legs, he trailed little kisses along the downy haired thighs then licked the points of Deans hips. As Cas nuzzled the soft patch of curls crowning his companions manhood he murmured, "You smell so good…all male."

Cas moved onto the shaft strumming the vein with his tongue then lavished the swollen head with saliva. He was a master of the skin flute taking Dean to a place he had never been before, he sunk to the base over and over again never gagging once. The slit was ravaged with the stiff tip of his tongue and in the end he made his darling Diamond Dean scream and buck with wild abandon.

Cas didn't let go even after the last of the full load went down his gullet. He held the waning cock captive until it was completely soft then rolled it around his tongue finally releasing the spent flesh.

Dean lay there wide eyed; mouth hanging open and cheeks flushed. Cas crawled up next to him and slid his tongue inside the lax lips depositing a little taste of Deans own spunk.

"God…so good Cas, the best ever."

The mobster tweaked a nipple, "The best ever, has someone done this to you before?"

Dean let out a contented sigh, "Never, you're the first. I can't even move now, can we stay here forever?"

Cas poured himself some coffee and began eating another tart, "Sorry baby I wish we could. I promise there are all sorts of things we will do together. I'm just taking my time; I want you to really want me."

Dean kissed the mobster's forehead, "I do want you."

"Not in ways I would like you to…never mind we have to get back I have work to do."

"Is this about the shipment?"

Cas got up and brushed off his pants, "That and a lot of things Dean, when all of this is over we'll see who's left standing.

…..

Sam's eyes fluttered open; he spotted the priest packing up his battered old suitcase. He tried to speak but his tongue felt too heavy to form words. When Sam tried to sit up his body felt like lead.

Father Jeremy noticed him stirring, the man tossed Sam's doll and teddy bear in the case along with all his other personal items. "I'm leaving all your shitty clothes and just packing the new stuff but you can have all the crap you brought with you."

Sam found he was already dressed, he tried to speak again but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton and he gave up.

The priest closed the suitcase and started dumping the new clothing into another bag, "I got you a job Sam you should be grateful. A kid like you would get eaten alive whoring on the streets, the first bad john and your pretty ass would end up with the trash."

Hot tears coursed down Sam's face; there wasn't much else he could do at that point except lay there and listen.

"You're going to work the club circuit, lots of rich daddies looking for an ass or pussy to fuck. Hey lucky for them you got both!"

Sam wet his lips and attempted to scream but he barely made a sound.

…..

Alastair stood there assessing the boys size, "He's big…ok priest you're going to have to help with this one." Jeremy was going to protest then thought better of it. They lifted Sam under the arms and dragged him down the stairs and out the back door of the rectory to a black sedan.

They laid Sam in the back then tossed in the suitcases. Alastair slapped the boy's ass, "Damn priest, he is nicer than you said over the phone." He pulled out a roll of bills and thrust them toward Jeremy, "Extra for the pussy."

"What happens to him now?"

"Mr. Roman wants a crack at him first, if he likes pussy boy then the kid might luck out and get to be his personal whore until he gets sick of him."

…

Dean was at the shooting range practicing with Bruin who was the last person he wanted to be around with loaded guns in the picture but figured Cas thought it was safe so he tried to relax and go with it.

Bruin handed Dean the Thompson submachine gun, "You ever use one of these?"

"If I had, would you be showing me how to shoot?"

Bruin cuffed Dean on the back of the head, "Fucking smart ass kid, just because the boss is sucking your dick doesn't mean you can say whatever you want to me."

Dean's face flushed, "How did you know…"

"I saw you. Anyway this is a Tommy gun," Bruin patted the drum, "a trench broom, it will cut down whatever it hits. You don't need to practice much with this, if you use it be ready to kill anything in front of you."

Bruin pulling out pistol, "Colt .45 automatic…this is quality Dean not some bullshit Saturday night special. Leave those to the rubes, this is a man's weapon."

He pushed in a clip, "Seven in the clip and one in the chamber," he handed it to Dean, "Here, a gift from Mr. Novak."

Dean hefted the heavy weapon in his hands, "I never owned anything like this before."

Bruin snorted and rolled his eyes, "Guess your spunk tastes like ambrosia to get one right off the bat. I had to work for mine."

The last guns on the table brought a smile to the huge man's face, "Double barrel, break action," Bruin cracked it open then popped in two shells and closed it, "Cover your ears pretty boy."

Bruin proceeded to shoot a target and Dean watched a melon explode, Bruin was grinning from ear to ear, "I love using melons, just like a guy's head." The man became serious again, "Sawing off the barrel makes it nice and compact. You can hide it under your coat easily enough, lots of damage in close quarters."

He handed another gun to Dean, "Another gift from the boss. A Winchester pump action. I guess Mr. Novak that that was amusing but humor aside it's a fantastic gun."

Dean hugged the gun like a teddy bear, "This is just…wow."

Bruin scowled, "Jesus, kid you got a boner. It's a gun not a pussy or in your case a tight little asshole."

Dean tried to distract Bruin from his erection and pointed to the baseball bat, "What about that?"

"Are you stupid? A bat for close contact, bash someone's brains in or bust out a knee cap." Bruin went over the rest, "Knives are nice, keep 'em sharp and you can slit a lot of throats. A length of piano wire is easy to carry; I wrap the ends of mine so I don't hurt my hands."

After an entire day of practice, taking apart and cleaning the weapons Dean was getting the hang of it. Bruin was grudgingly impressed, "You're a quick study Winchester."

Dean rolled down his sleeves and fastened them, "You don't like me very much do you?"

"No but its ok the boss will get sick of you soon enough. Let him tap that ass a few times and it's on to the next guy."

Dean smirked, "Did he ever introduce you to his family…call you his boyfriend? I doubt it."

Bruins jaw tightened, he got up from the table and turned away, "Get away from me you shit."

Dean found the sore spot on the huge mans pride so he left quickly before things got ugly.

….

Sam felt the second dose of sedative wearing off and when his eyes opened he was naked, legs spread and a stranger sitting in the edge of the bed.

The sharp featured man smiled broadly flashing big white teeth, "Good morning sunshine." He twirled his finger above Sam's crotch, "You have all kinds of goodies down here."

Sam grabbed the blanket, covered himself up and turned toward the wall.

TBC

A couple tidbits.

In 1880, only 3 U.S. states banned fellatio. By 1920, at least 24 had also taken the plunge, and 11 state courts defined oral sex as sodomy. A 1904 Georgia Supreme Court ruled in one case that fellatio had not been indictable under English common law only because it had not been so common.

…..

The Thompson (named Thompson submachine gun by the maker) is an American submachine gun, invented by John T. Thompson in 1918, that became infamous during the Prohibition era. It was a common sight in the media of the time, being used by both law enforcement officers and criminals. The Thompson was also known informally as: the "Tommy Gun", "Trench Broom", "Trench Sweeper", "Chicago Typewriter", "Chicago Piano", "Chicago Style", "Chicago Organ Grinder", and "The Chopper".


	6. Hit List

Sam looked around the sparsely furnished room avoiding eye contact with the man that had molested him while he was unconscious.

His captor simply said, "I'm Dick Roman."

The name didn't register with Sam at all; he had no knowledge about the gangs in the city. Sam's eyes darted around looking for a way out because he realized what he was in store for.

Alastair knocked and then stuck his head in, "Boss there's a messenger here and he won't give me the envelope, he said it's only for you."

Dick looked over at Sam and then back to Alastair, "Send in some food for the kid, then I want two of the stable matrons to make sure he bathes. They need to show him how to wash inside as well as out…both holes douched. Then have the doc check him over."

Dick suddenly slammed Alastair into the wall, "If you so much as look at him funny I'll rubber band your nuts you got that?"

Alastair knew it wasn't an idle threat, "Yes Mr. Roman."

It was like turning off a switch; Dick got his big toothy grin, "Good boy." He walked away whistling a tune leaving Alastair glad his balls were intact.

…

Bruin entered Novak's Café and took a seat to wait for the food order. Cas wanted some of his grandmothers cooking and baked goods even though the man had a chef at home.

Mila pulled out a chair and sat in front of Bruin, "Hello Bruin, are you slumming?"

The blonde looked past her not wanting to engage in conversation, "Picking up food for Mr. Novak."

She opened a rhinestone covered cigarette case and offered it to Bruin who declined, "No thank you I don't smoke."

She stuck a cigarette in her mouth and flicked a rhinestone covered lighter, "Suit yourself."

"Mila, they are called coffin nails for a reason."

With her usual flippant attitude she waved it around dropping ashes, "Gotta die of something right?"

Grandma Novak shuffled out of the back with a bag of pastry and set it in front of Bruin, she cupped his cheek and smiled at him, "Hello Bruin, how is my James?"

Bruin found himself smiling back at her, he loved Grandma Novak, "Castiel…I mean Mr. Novak is good." She patted his cheek, "You always took such good care of him, I never worried for James when you were at his side."

"I still watch out for him Grandma Novak."

"I know you do Bruin. Keep watching James for me. I worry about him so much. This new young man Dean I know nothing about except he is quiet and attractive. I think he is too skinny, James likes tall strong men like you."

She turned and began a slow shuffle back to the kitchen, "Sonja will be out with the lunch."

Mila saw a pained expression cross his face then Bruin was back to his stoic self again.

"God that must piss you off."

"What?"

"Being replaced by such a pretty young thing."

The big man shrugged, "He gave me up before that kid came in the picture. I know how it goes…he didn't…look I don't want to talk about it."

"He didn't love you?"

"No."

Mila tried to pat his hand but he moved it away feeling ashamed for showing emotion. "He cares or you still wouldn't be around. Look, promise me you won't take it out on Dean or be too big of a jerk around him. The kid is nice and he makes my brother happy. You're still important to the family even if you are just a big dumb blonde."

She snubbed out her cigarette and got up to leave, Bruin helped her on with her fur coat. "You're a nosy broad Mila, that and stupid for wearing a fur in this heat."

She flashed him a smile, "What's the point in having it if I can't show it off? Have a nice day Dutch boy."

Bruin watched Mila wiggle her ass all the way out the door, heels clicking on the tile and looking every inch a classy broad. He admired her and the freedom she had to have who and what she wanted.

….

Cas and Dean were frantically kissing on the divan. It had started as a business meeting to catch Dean up on the issues with Dick Roman but soon it turned into something sexual. They were both clothed with hips pressed together dry humping through their trousers. Dean pushed Cas up with his hands and gasped, "Gotta stop…I'm gonna jizz my pants."

Cas sat right up and poured them some coffee ignoring the tenting in the front of his own trousers.

Gaspar walked in with eyes rolled toward the ceiling so as not to see what had been going on, "Sir your men are here."

"Thank you Gaspar, send them in."

Dean sat up and pressed a pillow over his crotch then grabbed a cup of coffee trying to act casual which Cas found amusing.

Six men walked in and three sat on each leather couch facing each other. Four were older and battle hardened, the other two were maybe a few years older than Dean and had sharp, eager expressions. They greeted Cas, ignored Dean then waited for the boss to get started.

…

Sam stood in the tub shivering as a gruff middle aged matron cleaned him in the most embarrassing and intimate areas, "I hope you paid attention boy, I'm not doing this again." She dropped the tubing in the tub and ran more water.

Sam pressed his head against the small stained glass window trying to see out but the image was distorted.

When it was over, both women left the room without a word.

….

Sam showered then carefully stepping out of the bath tub feeling empty and sterile. He was nothing but a youthful, hard body to everyone around him.

He wrapped himself in the robe provided then went back to the bedroom. Sam was relieved that no one was there. He took the letter from the lining of his suitcase from the handsome young stranger named Dean Winchester and read it several times.

The letter met everything to Sam, it was a lifeline to something real and good in his life despite the fact he didn't know this green eyed stranger. The hope that Dean Winchester would show up on Sunday and perhaps wonder where Sam was, gave him hope there was someone that would miss him enough to try to find him.

Sam closed his eyes and began to sing and soon his voice filled the room. In his mind he wasn't trapped or hurt, Sam was simply sitting in a room singing to the stranger he spotted that Sunday and the stranger was smiling at him. Sweet Dean his savior.

…..

The matron was going to enter but then stopped and listened to the singing, _"What a sweet voice…the kid is wasted as a whore, he should be on a stage."_

Alastair stepped up next to her and was going to speak but she clamped a hand over his mouth then pointed to the door. He listened right up until singing ended. He whispered, "The meat has talent."

She smacked his arm, "The boy has talent."

…

Stout Monty, who earned his name because he was shaped like a fire plug, downed his drink and held up the glass for a refill which Gaspar did immediately.

"So I say we go in, spray the Hell Fire Club with bullets and leave. Make a real statement and show that rat bastard Roman he can't steal your gun shipment or anything else for that matter. What do you say boss?"

Cas frowned at his short, stocky brigadier, "No, maybe my father worked that way but I don't. Do you know who ends up dead…do you?"

Monty shrugged, "You have to crack a few eggs to make a breakfast."

Dean mumbled, "Omelet."

Monty narrowed his eyes, "What was that?"

"Omelet…you have to crack a few eggs to make an Omelet."

"Cas who is this little shit?"

Cas reached over and rubbed Deans knee possessively, "My companion, do you take issue with that Monty?"

Monty looked down, suddenly found his drink very interesting, "No not at all."

Cas got up and began to paced back and forth across the expensive Persian carpet, "Roman has no honor or respect, he made that clear by stealing from us. I want an example made of him so others trying to move into the city think twice. I've worked too damn hard to get this far and I won't back down."

The meeting lasted several hours, Dean listened trying to pick up on words but it was impossible. He gave up and instead sat in the corner drinking coffee and eating snacks the butler brought in. He felt out of the loop and hoped Cas would catch him up on what was happening later.

At the end Cas was uncharacteristically animated and very vocal, obviously upset and before the men left they each took his hand in theirs and bowed their heads in an act of submission.

When they left Cas stepped out on the patio without so much as a word to Dean. He decided it was better to leave him alone. Bruin came over to his boss and went to hug him then hesitated.

Cas went to him and accepted the embrace. Dean felt a flash of jealously.

…

Sam went out to the small balcony and looked at the green space below, there was no way down and the mansion was three stories. Short of jumping and breaking every bone in his body Sam was stuck.

"Looking for a way out?"

Sam turned and found himself face to face with Dick Roman, "There is no way out Sam. If I like you I'll keep you here and if you piss me off you go to the stable at the Hell Fire Club and get fucked by strangers."

Roman pointed to the bed, "Lie on your back and wait for me."

Sam did as he was told figuring nothing could be as brutal as the double rape from the Waverly brothers. It would buy him time to perhaps find a way out. Sam closed his eyes and waited.

A few minutes later he felt a tongue between his legs tasting his secret then moving to his ass. Roman took his time slowly licking and fingering his openings. Sam soon felt lips sucking his clitoris. It felt strange and filthy, his stomach tightened up and he reacted by dragging himself away toward the edge of the bed then onto the floor. Sam felt his gorge rise and the lunch he just had was soon all over the expensive carpeting.

Dick Roman was furious, "What the fuck is wrong with you? I was doing that to get your juices flowing you selfish bitch!"

Sam got up, ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He made note of every face and name of the people that were on his kill list so far, Father Jeremy, Alastair, Dick Roman, his step-daddy and the Waverly brothers.

Sam vowed that if he didn't die from his ordeal, if he could escape, someday every single person that tortured him would pay in spades.

He knew the revenge list would grow but that was ok, he had a very good memory and at sixteen had all the time in the world to right the wrongs done to him.

….

That evening Cas and Dean had dinner in the garden gazebo, it had a latticed dome that let the starlight shine through casting a pattern on the table.

Dean watched Cas in the candlelight admiring his eyes, lips and even the furrowed brow as his boss silently lost himself to the worries of the job. Cas had explained everything to Dean and the steps they needed to take with Dick Roman and his family of thugs.

Dean pushed work out of his mind. He was determined to have Cas, his position was in such a fresh state that he worried Bruin was insinuating himself back into his former lovers life.

Cas glanced up from his steak and caught Dean staring, "What…are you admiring my little bull nostrils again?"

Dean laughed softly, "You know that was a compliment right? It's sexy. Cas maybe we could sleep in the same bed tonight."

He sat back now hidden in the darkness, "To sleep…no I want more than that."

"I'd be willing to give more Cas."

A sigh came from the shadows, "Do you have any feelings for me?"

"Yeah of course, would I let you be my first if I didn't?"

Cas leaned forward into the candlelight so Dean could see his face.

"Ok Dean."

…

Bruin went to pick up drunken Mila at an underground club near the café. The young woman insisted on stopping by to say goodnight to her family.

Bruin had Mila under the arms almost carrying her inside then plopped her in a corner booth.

He stabbed his finger in the air, "I'm not your babysitter, next time ask for the driver not me. This isn't my damn job, stay here and don't move. I'll go get Grandma Novak."

Mila lit a cigarette and waved it at the blonde, "Your job is to do what we say."

He scowled at her but held his tongue knowing it was the vodka talking. A short while later he came out with Grandma Novak and Sonja. They had just locked up for the evening and went to greet Mila.

…..

A black sedan stopped in front of the restaurant. Alastair stuck the Tommy gun out the window and sprayed the front with bullets. He cackled as the sounds of shattering glass and screams filled the night and afterward the sedan sped off leaving the café and lives in ruin.

TBC

Between 1920 and 1960, male and female prostitutes circulated in nightclubs within Chicago's South Side Black Belt and in bars and apartments throughout the city. Others worked the streets on the Near North Side and intersections in commercial districts on the South Side.


	7. Kitty Has Claws

Cas insisted they shower separately allowing Dean time to change his mind if he wished. He sat there in his robe staring at the door hoping Dean still wanted him but after an hour of waiting Cas wondered if he should go to Dean.

Cas' pride said not to do it so he drank a few shots to deaden the pain of rejection and went to bed wondering if he had made a terrible mistake.

"_How can I face him in the morning?"_

…..

Dean had scrubbed himself thoroughly; he stood in front of the mirror wondering if he was willing to take this step. Was it jealousy, need or his heart that drove him to this decision? Dean decided it was a little of each.

…...

The door opened and shut softly. Cas woke up and he reached for the pistol under the pillow then aimed it at the door. Dean turned on a lamp and was confronted with a gun pointed at him, he help up is hands and yelled, "Cas it's me!"

He lowered the gun and spoke in a gravely sleep soaked voice, "Dean why are you here?"

"Because I want to spend the night with you."

Cas looked at the clock on the nightstand, "Three hours too late, tell me why I should let you stay…give me a reason."

Dean took tentative steps forward and lowered his hands, "I'm sorry, you wanted to shower separately to give me time to think, well I did plenty of thinking and now I'm here."

Cas put the gun in the nightstand drawer. "I hope you know what you want."

"I have mixed up feelings for you Cas, this is all new to me."

Cas turned on the lamp by the bed then just watched Dean for awhile until the young man began to fidget. Finally Cas beckoned to him, "Alright, we can try."

Dean's stiff cock led the way to the bed and he made no pretense of shyness. He tossed back the silk sheet to take in the naked male spread out like an offering. All the pressure was off and Dean couldn't wait to explore every inch of flesh including Cas' dick laying flush with his belly.

…

Sam was wild by the time they broke open the door, he screamed at the strange men to get out then took a swing at one connecting. Sam was tall, young and physically fit but in no way a skilled fighter.

The bigger of the two chuckled at his friend getting punched in the face, "Hey Sal, it looks like kitty has claws."

Sal backhanded Sam into the wall, "You bitch!"

When they grabbed Sam he decided to keep fighting and by the time the needle went into his arm the teen had bitten, punched and kicked anyone in his way.

He dropped like a stone onto the mattress. Sal went to punch Sam for the deep bite marks on his hand but Dick Roman had arrived stopping Sal before he got his jab in.

"Don't you fucking touch him that face is worth as much as his body. Clean his mouth because I don't want to taste puke."

….

Dean was thoroughly enjoying himself. Cas was languid, pliable and open to anything the inexperienced twenty year old wanted to try.

Cas was rolled on his stomach, he closed his eyes waiting for whatever was to come.

Dean spread his lovers cheeks then stroked a finger over the tight opening eliciting a whimper, "You like that don't you baby?"

"Oh yes…god yes Dean."

Cas got on all fours, pushing his ass back as an offering.

Dean had heard rumors that men put their mouths on this most forbidden of areas, it seemed wrong somehow but now here with someone so beautiful, eager and tempting it felt right.

He bent down and ran his tongue over the clean, furry crack. The dark, downy hair tickled his face exciting him even more. He gently prodded the center and was rewarded with a moan of approval. Dean ventured further stiffening his tongue and stabbing inside the moist heat.

Cas started fucking himself on the tongue while braced on one elbow and jerking his cock with the other until he shot over the silk sheets calling out Deans name over and over like a mantra.

Soon Dean had to stop desperate to get inside the velvet; he mounted Cas and in his ignorance forced his dick inside.

The gasp and shudder from Cas was ignored as Dean began pumping, his primal urges bubbling up inside him. Dean began a string of filth that would make a sailor blush. As he thrust quickly hitting his peak Dean moaned, "I love you."

It just came out Dean hadn't planned to say it. The sheer pleasure Cas gave him that night had to be connected to love somehow. Now that Dean emptied his balls deep inside Cas, he felt he had claimed the man as his very own.

…..

Dick Roman first raped Sam as a female and then as a male achieving an orgasm in each wounded hole. He sucked, bit and pinched as much of the supine body as he could until he was sated.

Afterward Dick gave instructions to bring Sam to the stables, "lock him up and let the men come to him. He's a great fuck but too much trouble for my tastes. If the bitch learns to behave he can work the Hell Fire Club."

…...

Mila was screaming at the top of her lungs. Bruin had thrown himself in front of Sonja and Grandma Novak but it was too late for Sonja. She had been struck in the head dying instantly; the brunette lay there with lifeless eyes staring up at Mila.

Bruin had been shot twice and was now collapsed onto a pile of broke glass from the bakery case. Grandma Novak had been spared only suffering bruises from the fall. The police eventually showed up, not in any particular hurry when dispatch heard what the address was.

A meat wagon was sent for Sonja. Bruin and Grandma Novak were taken to a hospital. Mila spoke with the police but told them nothing of use. She knew who did it but her family had other ways to taking care of Dick Roman.

The detective knew Mila was a liar, "Miss Novak I know how things work in this city. I can turn a blind eye to a lot of misdeeds but once a bloody gang war begins then the FBI gets involved and they starting riding my ass. Do I look like a fella that enjoys getting my ass ridden by a group of feds?"

Mila sat there wide eyed and pale trying to light a cigarette with shaky hands. She looked up at the seasoned detective with the piercing dark eyes, "I can't help you."

He tucked his note pad back in his pocket and stepped over the pile of bloodstained glass, "Then I'm sorry Miss Novak but I can't help you either." He handed her a card with his name and information, "If you change your mind call me."

She squinted at the tiny print, "Don't hold your breath Detective Harris."

….

Cas was looked down on Dean admiring his freckles, he traced his fingertips over the sweep of thick lashes, "Did you mean it?"

Dean had his eyes closed and a satisfied look on his face, "What?"

"That you love me."

"Sure, so this means your mine now…I don't have to worry about Bruin all over you."

Cas let out a happy sigh, "I think I felt it the day Mila brought you in. Is it foolish to feel this way after such a short time?"

It was all getting serious very fast causing Dean to back pedal, "I don't know, I've never said that to anyone before. Do we have to analyze it?"

Cas crawled on top of him stretching out like a cat, he nuzzled his lovers neck and whispered, "Dean I want to fuck you. Do you want to get on top or lay right there and let me do the work? I don't care either way."

Dean was feeling lazy and spent, "Whatever you want baby, I can't move so I'm all yours."

….

Just as they were about to get started there came a knock on the bedroom door, "Sir its Gaspar, I am so sorry to bother you at this late hour but it's your sister, she is very distraught."

Cas climbed off Dean and put on his robe, he willed his erection away but it took a few minutes. By the time Cas got downstairs he found his sister sobbing into a glass of scotch.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at Cas with raccoon eyes, mascara running down her face, "Sonja's dead…Cas the Romans killed her!"

Cas reeled from the news, he sat down next to her trying to process the information.

"Cas they shot up the cafe and took off, killed her in cold blood. Grandma fell and hurt herself but she wasn't shot….Bruin…" She started sobbing again; he grabbed her face and forced Mila to look at him, "What about Bruin?"

"He was shot twice, the side and shoulder. I don't know anything else brother I'm sorry."

Dean hurried in fully dressed, "I heard some of it, baby you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Yes, Dean go tell my men to be on alert. Pick two of them to come with us."

"Which ones?"

Cas looked up at Dean with red rimmed eyes, "You pick."

…..

Sam was carried under the arms by two men trying to maneuver with their cumbersome burden. He was brought down a hall with rows of rooms like a hotel; they unlocked one and dragged him inside.

A third carried in both suitcases and tossed them in the corner, the battered suitcase popped open causing Sam's personal contents to spill over the floor. They dropped him on the mattress then left locking the door behind them.

Sam wasn't sure how many hours passed before the drugs wore off. He dreamed of Dean Winchester coming to save him. He saw Dean going to church and upon not finding Sam there took up a mission to find him.

It was a very good dream.

TBC

In the United States, drive-by shootings have been used in organized crime since the Prohibition era of the 1920s. It was originally used mostly to disrupt distribution of alcohol by rivals. Probably the most famous gangland drive-by-shooting happened when members of the North Side Gang attempted to shoot Al Capone at a coffee shop in September 1926, less than a month before the assassination of North Side leader Earl "Hymie" Weiss.


	8. Cherry Poppin' Daddy

A/N-I promise Sam/Dean, glittery club scenes, costumes and lovers on the run are coming soon. I'm not rushing so hang in there.

I've had some people interested in how Cas and Bruin met each other so I'm including it in this chapter

**1914 A brief history of Castiel and Bruin**

Castiel James Novak and Bruin Erik Brinkerhoff's lives changed dramatically at the tender ages of sixteen. Both boys found themselves classmates after the Brinkerhoff family moved to Angelus.

Bruin, a first generation American lived with his immigrant parents. His father Erik worked in a factory. His beloved mother Hester worked in a laundry until she fell ill. Bruin was only fourteen but took care of her the best he could until at age sixteen he found himself at Hester's funeral instead of her bedside.

Erik relocated them to Angelus city and enrolled Bruin in school there. Erik still believed in the American dream and although it never really happened for him he hoped just maybe his son would have a chance and that meant an education.

….

Bruin, a fair skinned blonde with corn silk hair, pale blue eyes and a head taller than the rest of the boys stuck out like a sore thumb and became a target of the Favaloro brothers during his first week of school.

Turi the oldest Favaloro brother crouched down and looked in Bruins lunch bucket, "What are you eating?"

Bruin took another bite of his apple, "Food."

Turi pushed the boys shoulder, "Jesus, what are you albino?"

The brothers began laughing. Soon a crowd of kids gathered to watch the fireworks. Turi spit in Bruins lunch bucket then straightened up and got his congratulatory pats on the back for showing the new kid what a piece of shit he was.

Turi looked around with a grin on his face and announced, "Look at the albino's crappy clothes." All the other children began laughing at the new kid.

"Hey Dutchie, how did you manage to get in our school anyway?"

Bruin looked around at all the kids laughing and knew he had to make an immediate move to establish dominance. He stood up and clocked Turi right in face.

The kid fell like a ton of bricks, blood spurting from his nose. The two brothers that were left came for Bruin so he swung catching one in the temple and the other brother got a hard gut punch.

The three Favaloro brothers were beaten down in less than four minutes.

Bruin spit on Turi, "You ever touch me again I'll gut you, got it bitch?" Turi glared up at him but said nothing; he got a kick in the ass for his silence.

"I said…you got that bitch?"

"Yeah."

Bruin kicked him again, "Yeah what?"

Turi tried to crawl away but a boot pressed on his back, "Answer me."

"Yes…sir."

Bruin straddled his back then bent down and whispered, "You are a piece of shit bully…I don't like bullies."

When it was all over, the sea of kids parted to let the handsome blonde undisputed new leader of the high school pass.

Standing on the steps of the school was Cas Novak. The minute he saw the new kid take down the three Favaloro brothers he was smitten.

Cas yelled from the steps, "I didn't see who did that, did any of you?"

The kids hurried away, some shaking their heads and others murmuring "no" as they escaped the scene before any teachers came out or before Cas Novak became upset with them for laughing at Bruin.

…

Bruin had noticed Cas in one of his classes and was equally smitten, he walked up to the slender, blue eyed teen, "I'm Bruin, what's your name?"

Cas looked up at Bruin with admiration and took his hand, "I'm Cas, come on we better go." The pair ran away hand in hand, it was only when they both dropped to the grass, now hidden behind the caretakers shed that Bruin jerked his hand away. "I'm not a pansy."

The boy with the dark good looks gave him a kiss, "Well I am a pansy big daddy."

The blonde grabbed Cas by the belt and swatted his little ass, "A runt like you should be more careful, a guy could get all sorts of ideas from a kiss like that."

Cas' eyes flashed with anger, "I'm a Novak you better not do that again."

Bruin laughed, "Do I look like I care? I know about boys like you."

Castiel was indignant, "You think you know so much"

Bruin shoved Castiel on his back, "I know you look like a spoiled little brat that needs someone to protect you." He ran a large hand between the other teens legs and gave a gentle squeeze, "I know you are a good boy…saving yourself for some worthy."

The blue eyes staring up at him were blown with desire, "You got all that from a kiss?"

Bruin pressed his erection against Cas' grinding them together, "Am I wrong?"

Cas laced his fingers with the other teens, "No you're not wrong…you are so beautiful like a Viking god, just like in the books."

Bruin bent down and crushed a kiss onto the sweet, dark little creature as they dry humped.

After the kissing ended Bruin ran his thumb over Cas' pouty lips, "You caught me off guard with that kiss; you got some big balls to pull something like that."

Cas wrapped his nimble legs right around the big blondes hips and began rubbing against him, "I got more than big balls." The sixteen year old mob bosses son finally met his match.

Bruin kissed him, "Are you sure I am what you want little pansy?"

"Yes…desperately."

Right there in the grass on school grounds Bruin Brinkerhoff deflowered Castiel Novak. It was brutal and quick but the pleasure outweighed the pain by a mile.

Bruins lover gave him the nickname, "Blonde Bear". The pair became inseparable, two halves of a whole that needed each other to feel complete.

….

**St. Angelus Hospital 1925**

"Blonde Bear wake up."

Bruin opened his eyes; he squinted from the bright light coming in the window, Cas had him moved to a private room with two men stationed at the door. He brought in the best doctors money could buy to tend to Bruin.

"Sonja is she…"

Cas held Bruins face in both hands memorizing every cut and bruise to fuel his vengeance, "Grandma and Mila are fine; Sonja was shot in the head."

The big man groaned, "Nooo…baby I'm so sorry."

He bent down and kissed Bruins full lips "Don't worry I have you well protected. I'm going to take care of this."

Bruin, still on a painkiller high closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you little pansy."

Cas glanced up at Dean, "Sleep Bruin, as soon as your able to be moved I'm bringing you home.

…..

Dean felt his jealously flare as he stood in the doorway watching; it was less about loving Cas then keeping him. Youth made Dean reckless in affairs of the heart and this would lead to trouble.

When Cas walked out Dean pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard taking the man's breath way, "What was all that bullshit Cas?"

Cas pushed Dean off then straightened his tie, "Dean it's complicated and none of your business."

….

Sam laid there as a thick, sweaty middle aged man called "Jerry two hats" raped him.

Afterward while Jerry was using the bathroom, Sam took the opportunity to rifle through his clothing. He came up with a switch blade, half a chocolate bar and a pack of gum. Sam also went through his wallet stealing fifty dollars from the wad of cash then took all his new treasures and hid them with the rest.

Sam was smart enough not to take a gun, that would be missed right away but little things like money, candy or even something simple like a pencil was worth its weight in gold to a kid that spent his days locked up getting raped.

One time Sam found a paperback book that he read at least ten times since stealing it. He became a magpie as well taking jewelry if the john happened to be drunk and wouldn't notice. So far he had a gold chain with a large cross and a pinkie ring.

It was a way for Sam to feel some sort power over his life no matter how little. He considered the switch blade his best find so far. When Jerry came out of the bathroom Sam watched him dress and fantasized about stabbing the switchblade into the back of the man's neck. It made Sam smile.

…

Dean had missed church and his meeting with Sam. The shooting had set Dean on a course of darkness.

The Novak's began a campaign of careful hits. Cas told Dean he wanted everyone associated with the Roman family running scared as the Novak's made their way to the top. The ultimate goal was the execution of Dick Roman but it wouldn't be easy, if they got a shot at the boss they would take it otherwise everything would go as planned.

Dean's first time killing someone happened during the raid of a restaurant owned by the Roman's and frequented by their men.

Cas, Dean and two others walked right in, pulled their pistols from their overcoats and began executing thug after thug. One of them managed to get close enough to Dean to punch him; they struggled with each other until Dean stabbed him through the throat, saving himself a bullet.

Cas went around the restaurant kicking bodies and if one made a noise he finished them off. He bent down and examined a ring on a dead man's finger, "Hey look at this, its Romans brother."

Dean crouched down and lifted the limp hand, "How can you tell?"

"The brothers all have the same ring, I've seen it before."

Cas pulled out his knife, sawed the finger off ring and all then gave it to one of his men, "Box this up and send it to Dick Roman."

…..

When they got back Cas wanted a shower and then a bath with Dean. They sat in the huge tub full of bubbles drinking wine. Cas worked a foot between his legs as he smiled at him, "Why so quiet…is it because of today?"

"I never killed anyone before."

Cas kept up the exploration with his foot until he worked his toes against Deans butthole, "I have something you can sit on to forget all about it."

They hadn't had sex since the first time Dean fucked Cas and now the boss was on a blood high with a stiff prick just waiting for his lover.

Dean stood up, soapy trails running over the smooth muscles and catching in the thicket of pubic hair; he was hard and knew relief was near. Dean turned and slowly lowered himself onto the slippery dick under him against Cas' protests that he be stretched and rimmed first.

Bottoming was torture but Dean toughed it out and began a slow ride helped along by Cas' strong hands on his hips. Dean suddenly felt the head hit something inside of him that caused his passage to clench up and a jolt go through his body, "Oh fuck daddy, harder, harder, there, there, there!" Dean repeated the words over and over until he shot his load into the warm bath.

"That's right baby I'm your daddy pumping that tight ass real good…you're the best, my everything."

Cas filled his lovers hole soon after growling in his ear about fertilizing his ass and knocking him up like a bitch, "Gonna make you walk around all swollen up with my kid." It made no sense but it didn't matter, the heat of the moment made the words sexy for both of them.

He claimed Dean's precious virginity and anyone that came after Cas would only be getting his seconds.

Afterward Cas had Dean lean over the tub so he could admire his handiwork. "There is nothing prettier than a tender rose right after the first time." He ran fingers over the hot, swollen opening then kissed it, "I love you baby, thank you for this gift."

Dean rested his head on a folded towel enjoying the attention, "I love you too daddy."

…

Six months later the bloodshed continued. Dean had taken Bruins place in Cas' life becoming his lover, protector and a cold blooded killer.

Grandma Novak was moved into a wing of the mansion, Sonja was buried in the family plot and Mila was hiding in her room most days. The party girl was now a recluse.

…..

Sam had gotten used to the fucking since there was little else he could do about it. He felt perpetually dirty and sore without a shred of self esteem left. His singing was the one thing that made him feel good but he did it softly not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Sam kept the note from Dean because it still allowed him to dream of something better although he long gave up hope of seeing him again. Sam began journaling his day to day life. He took down names and the revenge list grew.

….

It was sunrise on a Saturday in the garden; Dean was drinking coffee with a recovered Mila. They were both watching Cas do his yoga, Mila found it amusing. She nudged Dean, "I think yoga is so strange, daddy let him travel after college and he came back knowing how to do that."

Dean was busy watching the lean, flexible body contort in some positions he knew very well from their romps in the bedroom, "It gives me wood just watching him…you brother is fucking beautiful."

She gave her musical laugh he hadn't heard a long time, "Dean you're a real hoot you know that?"

"It's good to hear you happy Mila."

She snubbed out her cigarette and grabbed another piece of black bread, "I'm not happy just coping." She stuffed the bread in her robe pocket and went back to the house.

Cas came over to the table and sat down, Dean poured him strong black tea, "You look sexy doing that yoga crap Cas."

"Thanks baby." He wiped his sweaty face on a tea towel and started eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Cas, I want to go see my dad today and sleep over then go to church and breakfast tomorrow."

"I can do without you for a few days Dean but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too sweetheart."

Dean didn't tell Cas he had been dreaming of that boy again, the boy called Sam that sang like an angel. The one Dean made a promise to and didn't keep.

….

After supper with his father Saturday night John and Dean talked for hours. John told his son of his janitorial job, how he had cut back on his drinking and was saving up to move to a better apartment.

John read the papers and heard the rumors of his son being Cas Novak's lover and a hired killer. It wasn't that John cared about the scum Dean killed, it was the worry over his only child ending up dead before he did.

Dean boasted to impress his father, he drove there in a car Cas had bought him and spoke of shopping excursions, his collection of weapons and the respect he had from his boss.

John nodded as he listened with no comment. He was saving his worries for their talk over breakfast after church.

….

Dean sat there bored through the entire service, he waiting for the final song to close the service but when it was just the choir singing and Sam was nowhere to be seen Dean whispered to his father, "Where is that kid I saw here six months ago?"

"Shhh…Dean I haven't seen him since then now shut up or sing."

…..

Betty was gathering up her sheet music when Dean tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey lady remember me?"

She turned and recognized Dean, "Oh it's you, the boy who writes love notes. What do you want?"

"Did you give my note to Sam?"

Betty saw Father Jeremy watching them with suspicious curiosity, "Meet me out back, buy me breakfast and we can talk in private."

TBC

**B****aby **- sweetheart. Also denotes something of high value or respect.

**D****addy **- a young woman's boyfriend or lover, especially if he's rich. Or in this case a young man's boyfriend or lover.


	9. Hell Fire Club

The boys that behaved were allowed out of their rooms for an hour to mingle with the other prostitutes in the Roman stables connected to the Hell Fire Club. Sam had struck up a sort of friendship by circumstances with a boy named Armand. He was around Sam's age, olive skinned with dark curls framing his face. Sam thought his prettiest feature were his big dark eyes that seemed almost the color of India ink.

Armand was sporting a swollen lip from a rough trick which the boy seemed embarrassed over, he kept that side turned away from Sam.

Sam would have none of it; he turned Armand's face toward him and inquired about the injury.

"It's nothing, I was tired and not any good I suppose and it made the man angry. I'll do better next time."

Sam slipped him the chocolate bar he had just stolen, he figured chocolate didn't solve anything but it sure didn't make it all worse. Armand broke off a piece, looked around and then popped it in his mouth, "Thanks Sam you're a good guy."

Sam shrugged, "No big deal, I stole it from a pig." He reached over and fingered the rhinestone collar locked around Armand's neck, "What is this?"

Armand brightened up, "It means I'm extra good so I get to turn tricks at the club. I get out and see people and sometimes the guy buys me dinner and last time I got steak! The best is when I get to drink, when you're drunk on your ass the sex doesn't matter so much."

Sam scowled. "You mean rape."

Armand immediately lost his false enthusiasm for the collar and the perks it gave him. The boy began to shut down again which made Sam regret his harsh words.

Sam reached out and touched Armand's busted lip, for the first time he felt sorry for someone there other than himself. "If I ever get out of here I'll take you with me. How old are you?"

Armand gave Sam a smile after hearing that, even a promise of something better gave him a little hope. "I'm sixteen…well I will be next month. Sam do you promise, will you truly take me with you?"

Sam, now feeling like the big brother wrapped his arms around him and stroked his dark curls, "Don't worry, you won't turn seventeen in this pit if I can figure something out."

…..

Cas was lonely without Dean so he went to check on Bruin. The bodyguards wounds were all healed but Cas wouldn't allow him to work because of the rehabilitation Bruin needed on his shoulder.

When Cas entered the gym in the basement Bruin was laying on a table as his arm was being slowly stretched by Yubi who was versed in Eastern therapies. She had worked on Cas several years earlier on an injury he received and the results were so good that he knew she could help Bruin.

The small woman motioned Sam over, "Mr. Novak would you like to learn so you may work on Bruin?" Cas eagerly agreed, it was a way to touch Bruin again without Dean getting jealous, "Yes I'd love to learn."

She spent time showing Cas how to stretch until resistance was met and wait for the shoulder to respond before the stretching continued. "Very good Mr. Novak, you are a quick learner. Bruins shoulder will need to be kept limber so it doesn't stiffen."

Bruin snorted then broke out laughing until Yubi gave him a stern look. "Yeah boss, you have to keep me limber so I don't stiffen up."

Cas punched his sore arm, "Smartass."

Bruin closed his eyes relaxing into the slow, firm touches from his former lover. For Bruin it was a wonderful way to have Cas touch him without his new lover Dean getting angry.

Yubi looked at the clock on the wall, "I must go now, I have another appointment." Cas walked her to the door and had Gaspar summon a driver.

When he got back Bruin was lifting weights, Cas stood in the doorway admiring the man's perfection.

Bruin was 6'4" of well proportioned male. He grew even more handsome with age. At thirty Bruin was in his prime, everywhere he went the man instilled fear, awe and burning desire without every uttering a word. Bruin was a living, breathing monument to manliness.

Dean was much prettier but Bruin was ruggedly handsome. It was a conundrum for Cas, he had two men that looked so different but yet were perfect in their own ways. Cas thought maybe in ten years Dean would be hardened like Bruin but he doubted it.

Bruin caught Cas watching him from the reflection of the mirrored wall. They looked at each other briefly then Cas left the room.

…..

Betty, Dean and John went to a diner a few blocks from the church and sat in a secluded booth. They ordered and once the waitress brought coffee Dean began the conversation.

"I know I was supposed to meet him months ago but life got in the way and it's my fault…look if Sam is mad at me just tell me where he is and I can explain it. He's been on my mind, I just gotta see him and at least apologize."

Betty kept watching the door and when the bell at the top jingled as someone was walking in she held her breath then exhaled when she saw it was just a young couple coming in for a bite to eat.

"I gave him the letter Dean but after that I never saw Sam again. I can tell you what I know but am I able to speak freely in front of him?" She nodded toward John, "I can't have the police knocking at my door or worse, soldiers for the Roman family. I'm old but that doesn't mean I want to die."

John sat back as the waitress set their platters in front of them and refilled their coffee cups. As soon as she left he spoke in a low voice, "You can trust me, I sure don't want my son getting killed over some kid."

Dean took the old woman's hand in his and gave a reassuring smile, "It's ok Betty, your safe telling me in front of my dad."

She couldn't look at either of them while she spoke, "Father Jeremy replaced Father Ralph after he retired four years ago. That was when the youth outreach started. Father Jeremy usually only took in one or two boys at a time, boys that were runaways, lost souls that needed help and a fresh start."

Betty took her cup of coffee in both hands and took a sip. Dean noticed they were trembling, "Go on tell me all of it."

"I thought he was such a good man for so long until a pattern emerged. Father Jeremy would lavish the boy with attention. Shopping trips, haircuts and manicures…then after a week or two the boy would just vanish. I asked him about it once and Father said he placed them in new homes or found them jobs."

John just shook his head, he had a notion where the story was going but it seemed too awful to imagine.

"I started really watching the goings on around the church and several times I saw a nasty looking man come and see Father in private that was when the boys would vanish. Several times in those four years I saw…" Her lips moved but nothing came out, Betty looked like a fish out of water.

Dean shook her arm, "Who did you see tell me."

She blurted out, "Dick Roman."

Dean gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white; he knew the Roman family had a huge stable of the best hookers in the city. The Novak's were second only because their whores were given more freedom with groups kept in check by an underboss.

Dick Roman was notorious for keeping his prize hookers like livestock and is the reason why he retained such a high number of beauties.

Cas on the other hand felt a happy whore was a productive whore and insisted on better treatment than that.

John nudged his son, "Dean what does that mean?"

"It means I know where Sam is."

Betty wrung her hands and still couldn't look either of them in the eye, "If I were truly a good person I would have told someone about the missing boys but I wasn't sure and the police can't always be trusted."

Dean tossed some bills on the table, "Betty I'll drop you off at home. Don't you think badly about yourself, I sure as hell wouldn't want to get mixed up with that family or the cops."

Dean decided to take a trip to the Hell Fire Club.

…

Cas knocked on Bruins door, "Blonde Bear may I come in?"

A sleepy growl came, "What do you want boss?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

The door opened and there was Bruin in a robe, his blonde hair sticking up all over from a restless night, "Yes I'm fine, since you're here let me ask when I can work again."

Cas slipped right under his arm and into the bedroom, "You work when I say you can." He sat down on the sofa and turned on a lamp, "I can't sleep."

"What do you want boss?"

Cas snapped, "Stop calling me that!"

The big man walked over and lifted him off the couch dropping Cas on the bed, "You want to get fucked because your pretty toy is gone for the weekend?"

Cas tried to get up but was shoved on his back, "Let me go!"

Bruin dropped his robe and began stroking his long, thick member, "You want this in your bottom? It's been so long this will feel just like your first time, I'm sure pretty boy is smaller. Come suck it little pansy."

Cas gave up pretending he was angry and scooted to the edge of the bed taking the shiny, fat head inside his mouth stretching it until his lips ached. He rolled his blue eyes up and saw the smile of approval on his lovers face.

Bruin tilted his head back, grasped Cas by the hair and began slowly pumping. He moaned, "My exotic little bitch." After a thorough sucking Bruin rolled him over like a little doll, lifted his ass in the air and spread his cheeks open, "Did you bathe for me pansy?"

Castiel pushed back desperate for attention, "Yes darling."

Bruin flopped backward on the bed and motioned for Cas, "Then sit on my face and let me eat you, I love your soft furry little crack." Cas lowered himself down and felt the familiar tongue begin to devour him. It was like coming home.

….

Dean entered the Hell Fire Club after a pat down; luckily the goon was sloppy and missed the knife strapped to his ankle.

Dean took a deep breath and entered the lion's den. If he was recognized it would be over for him but Dean had decided he wasn't that famous or important for them to even take notice. At least he hoped so.

The crowd seemed louder and the speakeasy more decadent than the Angel Club. People were kissing and dry humping hookers in dark corners before taking them back to fuck. Cheap booze flowed freely and the cloying smell of cigars and sweat hung in the air causing Dean to feel a bit queasy.

The Angel Club was all class while the Hell Fire Club was flash. Dean preferred the upscale hedonism of his lovers club as opposed to the gutter feel of this one.

Dean went to the bar and ordered a drink but was disappointed in the watered down whisky. He motioned the bartender over again and slid him some bills, "I want a boy but I have particular tastes."

The bartender waved his hand around, "There are bitches all over, some in the back. Take your pick."

"The one I'm looking for is named Sam, I heard he's good."

"Sam? Sure pal he's right over there. I know him only because it's rumored he's got a little something extra downstairs and that makes him top earner. The kid is a treasure so I hope you brought a wad of cash." The bartender winked at Dean who had no idea what he was talking about.

Dean spotted Sam leaning against the stage. He looked sad and bit harder around the edges than the angel Dean saw in church over six months ago. Sam was fidgeting with a rhinestone covered collar around his neck and doing his best to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

When a big bruiser of a man walked over and grabbed Sam's ass Dean saw red. He marched over, pulled out a roll of bills and waved it in the air, "Get your fucking hands off him. I'm buying the kid for a day you big ape!"

The other man snorted like an angry bull, "The hell with you, I'm gonna buy the whore for a quick fuck first, you can have my sloppy seconds." The stable manager came over to settle the dispute, once Dean flashed the large amount of money he won Sam hands down and the bruiser was directed to another boy.

Sam stood there looking down on Dean, his jaw tightened and released over and over but he didn't say a word. Dean tried to touch Sam's arm but he jerked away.

Dean nervously looked around at the crowd, "Sam, can we get some privacy? I caused enough of a scene as it is."

"You paid so I'm yours, follow me."

…

He guided Dean back to his room and locked the door behind them. Dean broke into a big smile and took a step toward him, "Sam forgive me for not coming sooner."

Sam crumpled up the letter he had read over and over for six months praying that Dean would save him, "You never showed up that Sunday did you?"

"I'm sorry, work and…"

He threw the wad of paper at Dean, "Save it, you're a liar like everyone else." He stripped off his clothing and stood there. "Go ahead and fuck me, it's all you wanted me for in the first place. You saw the church boy and wanted first crack…sorry baby that ship sailed a long time ago but I still have plenty left in me. You get two for the price of one, I'm extra fancy."

Dean saw the scars and bruises, his eyes welled up with tears, "I'm…I don't know what say."

Sam suddenly crumbled; he could be tough any longer. He crouched down, covered his head with his arms and began screaming bloody murder.

Dean got on his knees and clamped a hand over Sam's mouth, "Stop it!" Sam bit him then cracked Dean across the face. Dean slapped him back and regretted it immediately.

He realized the teen was acting out from a lifetime of hell and he felt partly responsible, "Sam I'm here to get you out, please trust me." He held his bleeding hand under his arm as he moved closer until he had Sam backed against the bed, "Sam I promise."

Sam sat there as if he were boneless, head drooping and arms lax, "There is no way out…no way."

Dean took off his jacket and covered Sam's lower half up, "I don't know what it is about you Sam, I saw you that day you've been on my mind ever since. It's not just sex although I think you're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen…you make me feel," Dean struggled to find the right words, "happy, warm inside and I want to protect you so bad it's like a craving. You haunt me…Sam could I hug you?"

Sam nodded consent. Dean sat next to him and wrapped his arms around the long, thin frame. Sam collapsed onto his lap and began sobbing. It was the first kind gesture since Millie hugged him goodbye.

….

Bruin held Cas on top of him afterward, the steady even breathing of his lover lulling Bruin to sleep. Sometime during the night Cas left him and in the morning Bruin was disappointed to find himself alone.

He went to the kitchen where Grandma Novak was eating with Hulda the cook. The small woman brightened right up when she saw him, "Bruin have a nice soft boiled egg with me."

Bruin patted his stomach, "I need something a bit more substantial."

Hulda got up and began preparing a full breakfast for him, "Mrs. Novak he's a growing boy."

That made him laugh, "I'm thirty and I hope I'm done growing! Have either of you lovely ladies seen a blue eyed man that stands as high as my shoulder?"

Grandma waved her hand toward the window, "James is outside doing his stretching."

….

Cas sunk to the ground and crossed his legs then began his morning meditation. Bruin waited as long as he could before he interrupted with a kiss on his lover's neck. Cas opened his eyes and there was Bruin kneeling in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Good morning angel, I missed you."

He went to kiss Cas who turned his head away, "It was a mistake, I was lonely without Dean and I went to you for comfort."

Bruin had been hurt in many ways over the years but no one could inflict pain like Cas could. He broke the man's heart into million pieces. Bruin got up and without a word walked back to the house.

…..

Dean let Sam cry until the teen was exhausted. He put Sam to bed and brought him a glass of water then went to scope out how heavily guarded it was. Before he left Sam grabbed his wrist, "Don't leave me…promise."

"I promise Sammy."

Sam smiled for the first time that day, "You called me Sammy."

Dean smiled back, "You look like a Sammy."

He slipped out the door and headed down the hall to the back entrance to the Hell Fire Club, there was one goon guarding it.

Dean headed the other direction down the to the end of the hall where on one side there was a common room and the opposite had a hall which went to an exit to the alleyway. There was one man guarding the locked door. No one could just walk in but none of the stable could escape. All clients entered and exited through the club.

He went back to Sam, "Sammy what time does it get dead around this place?"

Sam opened his eyes and reached out taking Deans hand, "Noon, the club is closed for cleaning and most of the men go out for lunch. There is just an armed guard at each exit but they have guns. There is one that hangs out in the common room to watch the prostitutes so a total of three."

Dean yawned and glanced at his watch, he had Sam for hours yet and it was only two in the morning. "Is it ok of I sleep on the couch?"

Sam tossed back the bedspread, he was naked and Dean had a difficult time not staring at him.

"Just sleep with me Dean."

Dean nodded then started taking off his clothing as Sam watched with curiosity, it was the first time a man undressed in front of him and he wasn't sickened. When Dean slid under the covers he put his back to Sam.

He felt the teen spoon behind him and drape a long arm over his chest. "Dean, when we get out of here I have someone we need to take with us. His name is Armand and he's fifteen…I can't leave him here."

Dean tensed, "Is he your lover?"

"No, just a boy I'm friends with. He's so sweet and gentle that I don't think he's going to survive here."

"I guess so Sam but you're my priority."

TBC

the slang term for a prostitute "hooker" did not originate with soldiers serving under the Civil War general Joseph Hooker.

The term was already in use in 1845, two decades before the Civil War.

A more reasonable origin for the term comes from Webster's New World Dictionary, which says that a hooker was "originally a resident of Corlear's Hook, an area in New York City, whose brothels were frequented by sailors."


	10. Hard Knocks

Bruin packed his things and began carrying his bags to the door. Cas rushed over and blocked his path, "Where to you think you're going?"

"You don't need me anymore Mr. Novak, I'm moving out."

"The hell you are! I'm telling you to stay here, you're my assistant and I can't do without you Bruin."

"And if I don't stay?"

"You can't leave my home without permission, I own you now stop acting a fool and bring your bags back. You know the punishment for leaving our family."

Bruin shook his head sadly, "You would kill me then?"

He had never been confronted this way before, men followed the rules and even Bruin had to know that an infraction was punished severely.

Cas couldn't look him in the eye, "Yes I would do it myself."

Mila had been listening to the whole thing; she came out and scolded them. "Castiel you take that back, he's like my brother! In fact Bruin has always been there without question. You hurt him so much and I imagine you have again, apologize."

He gave his sister a hard stare until she backed down but he did what she said, "I'm sorry if I misled you. I need you here so go unpack and we can forget about this."

Bruin tilted Cas' chin up and looked him in the eye, "Then I will stay and perhaps take a lover. You wouldn't mind that would you…since I'm a free man to have feelings for whom I wish."

Cas slapped his hand away, "Do what you want in your personal life, everything else about you belongs to me."

….

Dean didn't dare kill the man at the door between the club and the stable but he did need to kill the one at the back door and in the room where the whores took their break.

Sam packed his personal belongings and left all his clothes. He then went to Armand and told him to only take what was sentimental.

He looked up at Sam, scared senseless, "Sam can we trust this man?"

"Yes, in my heart I know Dean is good and he won't fail now hurry up."

…..

The first goon was easy; Dean simply slipped up behind him as he read a paper and slit his throat. Moving him was another story, the body was heavy so Dean got a blanket and rolled him on top then dragged it to a closet and stuffed the body inside.

The one at the exit to the alley was a whole other deal; he had to be lured away.

Sam did the luring; he walked toward the man wearing a dressing gown tied at the waist, "Could you help me with something?"

The man stood up and Sam was shocked to see he was several inches taller than him, a walking mountain with a cold eyes and a grim face, "What do you need?"

Sam tilted his head and smiled, "I need help in my bedroom…maybe I want to earn a favor from you. What's your name?"

Now Sam had caught the man's interest, "Bill, yeah we can work something out. So you got both like they say?"

Sam backed away slowly still smiling, "I guess you'll have to come back with me and find out."

…

Dean watched from a crack in the bathroom door as Sam fell back on feather bed, spread his legs wide and exposed his pussy to the horny mountain named Bill.

"Holy shit you do have both! Oh baby what I am gonna do to you."

Sam grabbed his legs behind each knee and opened himself as wide as he could, "Come and get daddy, I need it so bad my snatch is slick for you."

Bill stripped in record time letting his cock lead the way. He settled between Sam's legs and rammed straight into the moist heat grunting as he went.

Dean was so angry he almost blew his cover but he held back and waited for Sam to give the signal.

Sam whimpered and moaned with false desire telling Bill everything he wanted to hear. "So big…so good daddy oh yeah make me cum with your cock."

Bill was getting closer and closer to the edge and that was when Sam grabbed the open switchblade under the pillow then rammed it hilt deep into the side of the man's neck hitting an artery just as he was having his orgasm.

Arterial spray washed over Sam and the bedding as he pulled the blade out then rolled Bill off him. He got up and watched as the man clutched his neck gurgling as he choked on his own blood.

Dean rushed out and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, "Sammy what did you do? I was going to take care of him."

Sam looked dazed, he was dripping from the intercourse and blood, his pretty face a mask of red. Dean guided him to the bathroom where Armand was waiting. "Hurry up and get him cleaned and dressed. We have got to get out of here."

Armand sprayed Sam down in the shower then soaped him working frantically as Dean checked the body for weapons.

He found a revolver and large knife in a sheath plus a blackjack.

…

Dick Roman sat there looking at his brother's ring, he wasn't overly emotional but then he always thought his brother was a loser with his eye on the boss's seat. Dick put the ring on his other hand and admired it.

Alastair cleared his throat then quietly asked, "Mr. Roman what do want us to do about that?"

He gave his soldier a toothy grin, "They did me a favor, I was going to get rid of him anyway. My brother wanted the throne so honestly I could care less. Now shooting up my restaurant, that pisses me off."

Dick sat there for awhile mulling over his options, "Burn down one of their warehouses but get the product out first. Kill the men, chop them up and then dump the pieces on the doorsteps of anyone important that supports the Novak family."

…

Dean had the key for the door to the alley; he opened it and was relieved to see it clear on both sides. On one there was the busy sidewalk with people milling about and the other was empty, barely lit but a street lamp.

He gestured for the two boys to follow him moving as quietly as they could until they got to the other side. "You guys stay here, I have to go around the corner and get my car."

Dean hurried to his sedan and brought it around just as shots rang out, Sam and Armand booked to the car and both dove inside. Armand screamed as a bullet struck his thigh just as he was closing the door.

Sam reached across him, grabbed the handle and slammed it shut, "Go!" They sped off into the night hoping to get to the Novak mansion safely.

"Sam take my jacket and press it on his leg, apply pressure and don't stop."

…

Grandma Novak took the elevator to the second floor then shuffled to Bruins room; she walked right in without knocking. The big blonde was unpacking but stopped when he spotted the tiny woman, "Mrs. Novak…"

"Grandma, why are you so formal?"

"Grandma what are you doing here?"

She quietly took a seat with hands folded on her lap, finally when she had her thoughts gathered the old woman spoke her mind. "Mila told me what James did…Bruin you can't take him seriously."

"Do you know what he really did to me? I will spare you the details but it was one hurt too many."

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Bah, you both act like babies for years. It's too much, you both need to grow up and tell each other your feelings. This boy Dean is a good one I can tell but he doesn't truly make James happy. I will say that someone that young and pretty will turn any man's head but that doesn't make it love."

Bruin sat heavily on the edge of the bed gripping a shirt tightly in his hands twisting the fabric, "I love him, I have always loved Castiel from the moment I saw him. It was like being sick and happy at the same time." He looked at her with tears in his eyes, "He doesn't love me. How do I live here without being angry and jealous?"

"Just do it. Soon something will happen and Dean won't look so shiny and new anymore. James will know who truly cares for him, you."

She got up and shuffled out leaving Bruin to his thoughts. He rubbed his eyes, embarrassed for crying in front of someone that respected him. Bruin became angry instead grabbing a bronze statuette of a stylized nude male with wings Cas had given to him for his birthday and tossing it over the balcony to the cobblestones below.

...

Dean pulled up to the mansion, they had taken back roads to get there adding extra time to the drive but there was nothing else they could do. He ran inside calling for help and Daphne was the one that came.

"I got a kid that's shot, get the doctor!"

Cas kept a doctor in residence since Grandma Novak moved in. Daphne returned a short while later with the man still in his nightshirt. Dean had carried Armand to a spare room on the ground floor.

Sam was left to sit in the living room all alone, he was afraid to move inside another mobster's home without permission. Sam figured he would end up another whore in a different stable but hoped this one was better.

Gaspar scared the teen by suddenly appearing, "Good evening, I'm Gaspar. You are a friend of Mr. Winchesters?"

Sam nodded.

"I'll bring you refreshments. What would you like?

Sam's mouth worked for a moment before anything came out, "I…I don't know, anything."

The man gave him a cut nod, turned heel and left.

….

Cas was furious as he watched the doctor working on the injured boy, he knew Dean brought trouble to his doorstep. He crooked his finger and Dean followed him to the study.

"What in the hell have you done?! How dare you vanish for three nights and then have the fucking nerve to bring that prostitute here."

"Two…there are two prostitutes I brought here. The kid that's shot wasn't even the one I was trying to save."

Cas punched him sending Dean reeling into the bookcase where volumes rained down on his head. "You have really done it, they can't stay here."

Dean slowly got up and began dabbing his mouth with a handkerchief, "You hit me!"

"I'll do a lot worse if you don't find a place for them by tomorrow. Do you think this is funny bringing two pretty things here and flaunt them in my face? Bitches from the Roman stables no less?"

"No boss, I'm not with either of them if that's what you think."

"Then why all this trouble for what Dean?"

Dean tried to think of something that made sense, something other than the fact he couldn't get Sam out of his mind and thought he might be falling in love. "The kid went to dad's church and when he vanished I asked around and figured out where he might be. Sam is a good guy that got into a jam and I helped him out, the other one is his friend and he ended up coming along."

Cas paced the floor trying to decided what his next move would be, "Alright then they can join my whores, I'll treat them better at least."

"No way, I got Sam out to escape that life besides the kid has golden pipes, he's a…" Dean wracked his brain for another story to tell Cas, "he's a torch singer, the best ever! In fact he could make you a lot of money I bet."

Cas sat down and patted his lap, Dean went over and made himself at home, "I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you tonight." Cas immediately gave in, the ass grinding on his crotch was too much to pass up, "Your damn right you're going to make it up to me."

Dean sucked his earlobe sending shivers through his lover's body. "I don't like being punched but I love being spanked and I've been such a bad boy. Punish me good daddy I want it bad."

The older man spoke in a lust soaked voice, "I'll turn your little ass red for this then I'm going to pound you into the mattress…I love you Dean."

"Love you too Cas."

…..

Sam wolfed down everything put in front of him, "This is great, it looks fancy."

Gaspar raised an eyebrow as the food rapidly vanished, "Left over lobster canapés sir, the sweets are fruit tarts Mr. Winchester is so very fond of."

Sam gulped down the iced tea and poured himself some more, "I haven't had stuff like that ever, thank you very much. You're a swell guy for being so nice to me."

The butler was flustered by the gratitude in the young man's voice. It was something he wasn't used to. "You are very welcome; let me find you a room for the night."

"What about my friend, is he ok?"

"Yes, he's resting."

…..

Sam woke up to find someone sitting on the bed watching him. He forgot where he was and still half asleep tossed back the covers and waited for the stranger to do what he wanted.

"Sammy it's me, Dean. I was just checking on you, I can't stay."

Dean covered him back up and as he tried to leave Sam grabbed his wrist, "I don't want to be alone Dean. I only trust you…can't you stay?"

"No, I'll see you in the morning."

TBC

A torch song is a sentimental love song, typically one in which the singer laments an unrequited or lost love, either where one party is oblivious to the existence of the other, where one party has moved on, or where a romantic affair has affected the relationship. The term comes from the saying, "to carry a torch for someone", or to keep aflame the light of an unrequited love. Tommy Lyman started the use in his praise of _My Melancholy Baby_.


	11. Ain't Misbehavin'

The next morning Dean walked into the dining room a bit more bowlegged than usual. Cas had indeed pounded him into the mattress after turning his cheeks the color of ripe cherries. Dean enjoyed it but pretended he was upset over the punishment. He had a little kink for mild pain and a spanking was just the ticket to get his juices flowing.

Cas gave his lover an amused smile as Dean made a show of putting a pillow on his chair, "What's wrong darling, was I too hard on you last night? From the way you moaned I thought you were enjoying yourself."

Dean grumped, "Yeah well after an hour I got damn sore."

Sam sat there with his head bowed trying not to look at anyone, he was sitting at the same table as Cas "Jimmy" Novak and he was scared of the man. When Dean sat down he let out a groan from the tenderness. Sam looked up at him with worry, "Are you ok Dean?"

"Just peachy Sam."

Cas drank his strong tea watching the boy and in the light of day he didn't seem like much. He was very tall but slender, still a baby in Cas' eyes, but very pretty ready to bloom right into handsome. He thought if Sam could sing he would be a huge draw, still a mix of feminine and masculine he could be groomed into something special.

"What's different about you Sam? I can tell when someone is unique but I can't put my finger on it."

Sam glanced up at Cas then back to his plate, "I don't know…I suppose I'm strange."

"How so?"

Sam shrugged; he pushed his plate away untouched, "Dean can I go now?"

"Don't ask me Sam, Cas runs things. I'm just a…"

Cas was happy to say exactly what Dean was, "He's my partner, my lover." Sam frowned but didn't say a word.

….

Bruin sat outside with Cas having his breakfast. They watched as Armand hobbled over to the breakfast table inside and carefully sat down.

"He's an attractive young thing isn't he Mr. Novak?"

"I suppose."

The blonde licked the grease off a finger from the sausage he just ate, "Mmm…very good. Maybe I'll give him a tumble what do you think?"

"Shut your mouth Bruin, your overstepping your bounds with me."

"It doesn't feel so good being replaced by someone younger does it pansy?"

Cas stood up knocking the café chair to the grass and stormed back to the house.

….

Sam and Armand were showered and fed; all they had were the personal belongings they took with them but had no decent clothing. Armand was slightly built and Sam was very tall, off the rack wasn't an option for either of them so Dean sent for Milton the tailor for Cas, Bruin and Dean.

When Milton arrived he brought fabric samples and Dean had the final say for Sam. "I need everyday clothing for him but I also need a costume of sorts. He's going to be singing at the Angel Club if Cas gives his ok and I want Sam to have a little sparkle."

Milton looked over the nervous teen sitting on the couch avoiding eye contact, "He has masculine potential but still I see the beauty in him as well. Could I play on that? Perhaps a well cut men's suit but with a fabric that has a bit of shimmer to it…what about some beading?"

Dean clapped the man on the back and gave him a big smile, "That's perfect, thanks Milt."

….

Cas had left all day for business and when he came back Sam and Armand were still there and Milton had just left. Dean told them both to go to their rooms and supper would be sent in.

"Dean why are they still here?"

"I'm sorry Cas they didn't have any decent clothes and I had Milton come over and take some measurements. He's doing a rush job with his seamstress and apprentice, I can't send them out naked now can I?"

Cas touched Deans swollen lips from the hit he took yesterday, "Alright Diamond but as soon as the clothing is ready I want them out. I'm sorry for this…I'm not violent to people I love and I do love you."

…

Dean put on some music then slowly stripped as Cas watched him. He was already naked just waiting for his lover to finish his little dance. Dean put his back to his boss and bent over spreading his cheeks, "See anything you like?"

"Oh yeah I sure do, Dean you're a minx you know that?"

Dean backed right up to Cas and spread himself again, "Go on, touch me." Cas grasped his hips and forced the cock tease straight down on his dick. Dean cried out and tried to get back up but he was impaled to the base and Cas wasn't going to let go until he finished.

It was a brutal fuck meant to punish as well as please. Dean had been making choices that were beyond what he was allowed with any employer and Cas needed him to remember who was in charge.

Little did Cas know it wasn't much of a punishment to Dean, he enjoyed it. Afterward the younger man laid there relaxed and sated, Cas poked around the swollen flesh and took a swipe with his tongue. "Perfect."

…

Dean entered the Angel Club with Sam and Armand, "Your both going to be staying here until I can figure something out. Cas doesn't want you living with us, nothing personal it's just that I fucked up and you guys get the brunt of it. There's a couple rooms in the back with full baths, the Novak's moved their whores a building over with an attached breezeway."

Armand sat down, exhausted from the past few days and fighting a good deal of pain, he thought that they were stuck in the same situation and it was too much to bear. "So Sam and I are prostitutes again?"

"No, Sam is going to audition to be an opening act and I'm telling everyone that you're his assistant."

Sam didn't know that's why he was here, "What?! I don't have any songs prepared or practiced a thing. Dean I don't know anything popular, I only know hymns and a couple my mother used to like."

Dean pointed to the dressing rooms, "Get in there and figure something out, Cas will be here any minute."

…

Doris Everett was primping in a mirror when Sam opened the door, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know someone was in here."

She saw Sam in the mirror, "Its fine doll come on in. Are you the new talent?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to audition for Mr. Novak and I don't know any good songs."

Doris swiveled around to face him, "You gotta know something, I have all sorts of sheet music. We can go over it and pick something out. My band is setting up and if I tell them I'm sure they would be happy to play something." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Doris."

Sam gave her a shy smile and took her hand, "Thanks, I'm Sam."

….

Cas sat in between Bruin and Dean waiting for Sam to start. Doris was sitting on a chair off stage watching, the band began to play but Sam had several false starts trying to find his place.

The bartender laughed the second time and Doris stood up and scolded him, "You think this is so damn easy get your skinny ass up here and sing!" The bartender quieted right down.

Sam took a deep breath, locked eyes with Dean and began to sing.

No one to talk with  
All by myself  
No one to walk with  
But I'm happy on the shelf

Ain't misbehavin'  
I'm savin' my love for you  
For you, for you, for you

I know for certain  
The one I love  
I'm through with flirtin'  
It's just you I'm thinkin' of

Ain't misbehavin'  
I'm savin' my love for you….

….

Dean was smitten; all he could see was the tall beauty swaying to the sultry version of the song and the rest of the world faded away. Sam's voice had a slight tremble which made him all the more desirable, a cross between a handsome crooner and a lovely chanteuse. That was when Dean realized he had found his everything.

Now even the bartender stood there with his jaw dropped watching the kid belt it out.

Sam slowly raised his arms in the air feeling the song and directing it right at Dean. That was when Sam realized he had found his everything. 

Like Jack Horner  
In the corner  
Don't go nowhere  
What do I care

Your kisses  
Are worth waitin' for  
Believe me

I don't stay out late  
Got no place to go  
I'm home about 8  
Just me and my radio

Ain't misbehavin'  
I'm savin' all my love for you…

…

Cas stood and clapped wildly, Bruin whistled and Dean had to suppress the urge to run on stage and kiss Sam. Instead he whooped loudly then yelled, "Yeah Sammy you're the best!"

Doris grabbed the kid in her ample arms and crushed him to her bosom, "Wow honey you are a real talent!" Sam was being smothered but in a good way, "Doris…can't breathe." She let go and they both stated laughing, "Sorry kid."

Cas whispered to the club manager Max then got up and left. Max hopped up on stage and shook Sam's hand, "Congratulations son, you're going to open for Doris tomorrow night. One song, one shot. If they love you then you get your own act going. If the right people see you it's all aces up!"

Sam stood there in stunned silence as Max pumped his hand, he did it. Sam had a shot at something real; the poor abused kid from a shitty little town had something to call his own. He looked over at Dean and smiled, just maybe he had someone to call his own as well.

…

Dean knocked on the dressing room door then let himself in, he had a dozen long stem red roses for Sam. "These are for you Sammy…for good luck tomorrow night."

Sam took the flowers and pressed them to his nose, "No one ever gave me flowers before, thank you Dean." He touched the stems, "No thorns."

"No thorns Sam, you've had enough of those."

Sam stood up towering over Dean but size didn't matter, he was a shy kid and even though he wanted a kiss Sam was afraid to ask.

Dean wanted badly to kiss those pretty pink lips of his but thought better of it. Someone that went through what Sam had might bolt so he held back. "I guess I should go and let you practice, you got any songs in mind?"

"Yeah, Doris and I went through some of her music. It's a song I'm going to dedicate to you Dean," Sam gave him a shy grin and a pink crept over his cheeks, "It's a surprise."

Dean was flattered by the gesture, "Sammy don't dedicate a song to me…Cas is going to be there and we got a thing going. He sort of owns me now and we have feelings."

A tear spilled down Sam's cheek, he rubbed it away and turned his back to Dean, "I see…I thought you had feelings for me. Dean you saved my life, you can't tell me you don't care."

"I do care Sam, I promise I do but it's so complicated right now," Dean grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, "but I'll figure it out I promise just…just tomorrow night don't dedicate the song to me."

"Ok Dean."

TBC


	12. The Cat's Meow

Armand sat on the sofa in the dressing room watching Sam get dressed for his debut, "Don't you need help? I'm your assistant remember."

Sam smoothed the front of his trim cut pants; he liked the black fabric with the sparkling thread throughout. Milton had them made to hug Sam in all the right places. "I can do it, just rest your leg."

The jacket was the same except on the back there back there was a row of black beaded fringe sewn along the yoke so when Sam moved it caught the light. His crisp white shirt fit to perfection, it had French cuffs and Dean had sent Sam diamond cufflinks and a tie tack to match as a token of his affection and good luck.

A stylist had come in and done Sam's chin length hair into finger waves moving toward the back to give him a feminine and masculine look at the same time. She added a rhinestone clip on one side to catch the lights on stage.

Once he was dressed Armand applauded, "Sam you are the cat's meow!" Armand struggled to his feel and limped over; he reached up and pulled Sam down to him by the back of the neck surprising Sam with a good luck kiss.

Dean poked his head in the door, "Five minutes...uh ok I'll see you out there." Sam called after Dean but he took off back to his front row table with Cas and Bruin.

Sam gently took his friend by the shoulders and told him how it was, "I love you but not that way, you're like my little brother. Dean is the guy I love; he just doesn't know it yet."

"Sam he's sleeping with Cas Novak, you're going to get yourself killed!"

Sam put on his black fedora and headed for the stage, "Sometimes you just have to take a risk."

…..

The place was packed for Doris and the new opening act billed as Songbird. Max stepped out and grabbed the microphone, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us at the Angel Club tonight. We have an exciting new act, a young man that can sing with the big shots. Without further adieu put your hands together for the one, the only…Songbird!"

Sam stood there frozen on the spot until Doris swatted his ass, "Go on kid give 'em hell!" Sam stepped out on stage to applause; he spoke into the microphone careful of the distance since he learned about feedback.

"Thank you…I want to dedicate this song to a special guy in the audience, Dean Winchester. Without him I wouldn't be standing here."

Dean slid down a bit in his chair when the spotlight briefly hit him, Cas rolled his eyes toward him then back to Sam but said nothing.

The music began and Sam closed his eyes gathering courage.

The very thought of you  
And I forget to do  
The little ordinary things  
That everyone ought to do

I'm living in a kind of daydream  
I'm happy as a king  
And foolish though it may seem  
To me, that's everything….

Lovestruck women in the audience swooned over the handsome young man with the pretty looks wishing their fella sang to them that way and looked that good doing it.

Men that were so inclined were taken by the unique look of the very young, beautiful male on the stage. The glitter and glamour added to the titillation and many men found themselves lustful, their minds on all the sins they wanted to commit on such a creature as Sam.

Sam was the combination of looks and talent that appealed to both sexes making him a magnet without the teen even knowing it.

The mere idea of you  
The longing here for you  
You'll never know how slow  
The moments go till I'm near to you

I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above  
It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you, my love…

Dean couldn't help himself, he knew his lover was boring a hole through him with those piercing blue eyes but all Dean could see was Sam swaying, glittering, crooning his way into the gangster's heart. It wasn't just lust that drove him, it was love.

The kind of love that knocks you on your ass the moment you realize that person is it, the only one that can make you complete. The one you trust your body, heart and soul with.

When the song ended everyone stood, cheering and clapping for the brand new chanteuse of the Angel Club. Despite Dean's obvious adoration for Sam, Cas was pleased with the response from the crowd. He knew the kid would bring in lots of cash and if his popularity grew Cas was ready to present a contract to Sam.

…

Armand sat off stage clapping with Max sitting right beside him. The presenter and manager was a bit smitten with the boy despite his tender age. Max was a handsome thirty five year old man that had been in the industry since forever. He could pick and choose anyone one he wished but Armand had something special.

Max knew of the boys past but he couldn't judge him on something he never had control over and besides, Max had been around the block himself. He was lonely; Armand was single and needed a steady male in his life. The manager hoped maybe he'd give him a chance.

….

Leaning with elbows back on the bar stood Clyde, one of Dick Romans men, a tracker sent to find Sam. There was no way to touch him but at least Clyde had something to tell his boss.

He tossed bills on the bar and left to give Dick the good news, his number one whore was a star.

….

Max stepped up to the microphone still clapping for Sam, "Wow, our very own Songbird right here at the Angel Club! Come on folks give him some more love and make him take another bow."

Armand pushed Sam back out and the teen started to panic, he wasn't sure what to do but Max grabbed his hand and whispered, "They love you kid, take a bow then you can leave."

Sam did as he was told and hurried back to the dressing room. He was sweaty, anxious and hoping Dean would stop by because he was out of his element and needed guidance. Instead Cas came in alone, he walked up behind Sam who was seated at the dressing table and began to massage his shoulders.

"Sam your top notch, I'll let you live here with your little friend. I'm sending Milton over for wardrobe and if you want anything you ask Max. If you want to eat out then you and the doe eyed kid can go to the restaurant upstairs, they do three squares a day."

He tossed a roll of bills on the table, "Payment…Sam I want to tell you something and I need you to listen carefully because I'm only saying this once. Dean is mine, I love him and he loves me."

Before Sam could speak Cas put his hand over the boys mouth, "I know you got a thing for him, I could tell by the song you picked and it was real ballsy to dedicate it to him right in front of me. Don't ever embarrass me like that again or you're done. I'll allow a friendship but I better not find out anything happened between you."

He let go and left without another word.

Sam changed then stuffed the roll of bills in his pocket and headed to the restaurant upstairs. Dean caught him in the hallway, swung Sam into his arms and gave the singer a hug. "Sam you're top notch!"

Sam pushed him away, "Funny that's what your boyfriend just said right before he told me we can't be together…just friends Dean." Sam ran up the stairs to the dining room.

…...

Doris was belting out a song straight from the soul as couples danced through the slow turning faux starlight. Cas was dancing with Bruin who was surprisingly light on his feet for such a big, muscular man.

Cas rested his head against the man's chest letting out a contented sigh, "This reminds me of our high school prom my honey bear."

"I am not your blonde bear?"

"No, tonight you're sweet as honey to me."

"Just think pansy, if you wouldn't have left me things might be different…we might be married. You would be my little bride," he clasped Cas by the butt cheeks and lifted him, "would you like that?"

Cas forgot himself for a moment and pretended to struggle as he laughed then wrapped his arms around Bruins neck and kissed him in public. Cas caught himself before it went too far and demanded to be put down.

"I didn't leave you, I went to college!"

Bruin stopped dancing, "You changed, you came back that Christmas and you ignored me…I knew there was someone else."

"We were both nineteen, didn't you explore other people? You can't settle with someone unless you test the waters Bruin. You're being ridiculous, we were apart for most of four years and you expected me to be true? I was a kid, it's not my fault you were old fashion."

He cupped Cas' face with a large hand and ran his thumb over his dimpled chin, "I wasn't old fashion, I was in love. I'm not like you I suppose, when I love its forever." He turned and walked off the dance floor vanishing into the crowd.

…

Dean sat down at the table and picked up the menu, Sam looked over the top of his briefly then kept reading. "He said we can only be friends or else."

"Yeah, so two friends can eat together right?"

"I guess, Dean it hurts to see you with him but there isn't anything we can do is there?"

The waiter came over and Dean ordered for them, "Pot roast with all the trimmings and champagne, bring the dessert menu later." After he left Dean answered Sam's question, "There is always something we can do but I can't think on an empty stomach."

The couple ate and drank the whole bottle of champagne then shared chocolate mousse for dessert. Dean ordered another bottle to be sent to Sam's room.

They were both tipsy especially Sam who didn't normally drink, "Dean why the bottle?"

Dean barely touched his fingers to Sam's sending a shiver through the singer, "Because you and I are going to both sneak in there and barricade the door."

Sam giggled, then realized what Dean meant by that. "I…I don't know."

"Trust me, I'd never hurt you Sammy. I'll be gentle with you I promise, don't judge me by what other guys have done to you."

Sam twisted his napkin tightly as he trying to decide what to do, "Alright, let me go first and you come 30 minutes after me. I need to clean up I'm all sweaty."

Dean watched the tall young beauty move through the crowd of dull, boring people and head back downstairs. The minutes seemed more like hours and once the time was up Dean followed after him.

When he got to Sam's room he knocked, "Sammy it's me."

The door slowly opened and there was his Songbird standing there in a silk robe, his damp hair slicked back showing off the fine facial features. He stood aside and Dean walked in. He heard the door shut and lock behind him.

"Dean go take a shower."

Dean turned and looked up at Sam with lust blown eyes, he ran his fingers down either side of the lapels on silk robe, "We could have taken one together." Sam got a frown on his face and took a step back, "No…no I have to clean myself in private."

"Ok Sam I didn't mean to poke a sore spot." Dean headed for the bathroom to prepare for something but he wasn't sure what exactly. Sam was acting cagey and had something he was hiding.

Sam wondered how he would explain his body or if he would even be able to go through with it.

TBC

In the early 1900s, prom (promenade) was a simple tea dance where high school seniors wore their Sunday best. In the 1920s and 1930s, prom expanded into an annual class banquet where students wore party clothes and danced afterward.


	13. Diamond Is A Girls Best Friend

Sam was on his second glass of champagne from the new bottle by the time Dean exited the shower. "Sammy, take it easy with that you're already pretty tipsy."

Sam drained the glass and pointed it toward Dean, his speech was slurred, "I'm seventeen I can drink if I want."

"Well I'm four years older than you and I say you've had enough."

Sam was anxious and trying to self medicate. He never once in his life had consensual sex with anyone. Now he was with to the only person that he could trust with his body and it still scared the hell out of him.

Dean poured himself a glass, dropped the towel around his waist and sat down next to Sam. They sat there quietly polishing off the bottle and once it was gone Sam got up and put on a record. "Do you want to dance?"

"I suppose I should put a robe on or something, you got an extra?"

"Yes on the back of the bathroom door."

Dean came back with a silk robe on, it was long on him since it was made for Sam but it was comfortable and at least he was covered. He held Sam's hands and took the lead. Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder taking in the fresh scent of lavender soap.

"Dean I have to tell you something about myself and if you don't want me afterward let me know right away so I don't get hurt worse later on."

Dean stopped the dance, "What is it?"

"I've got a special condition, I'm different physically."

From the frown on Deans face Sam decided to go for broke and get it over grabbed Dean's hand and pushed it between his legs. Dean was surprised then excited to have his hand in the cookie jar.

Dean shrugged his robe off then pressed his body against Sam's, "Sammy I like you tipsy, it makes you brave." He fondled the heavy sack gently then slid his hand back between Sam's ass cheeks running a finger around his target. "You are so beautiful baby."

Sam felt the hand slid toward the front slowly and pause. Fingers worked their way inside the slit then Dean pulled his hand out and took a step back, "Sam what is that?"

Sam turned away from Dean afraid of his response, "My condition, I have female parts."

Dean didn't know such a thing could happen and didn't have an immediate response which Sam took as bad. He put his robe back on and went to bed facing the wall waiting for Dean to leave.

Minutes went by before Dean finally spoke, "I have to tell you something now. I don't have a lot of experience, I've only been with Cas and mostly I bottom. He taught me some things and he said I'm really great but then I think he just says that because he cares about me. Maybe you'll think I'm lousy in the sack."

Sam rolled over to face Dean, "I think having a vagina trumps inexperience don't you?" He said it so deadpan that Dean started giggling.

"It's not funny Dean."

"Sorry…Sammy I don't care about that, if you let me explore a little maybe I might really like it. I don't know what the hell I'm doing but I'll figure it out."

Sam tossed back the covers and Dean climbed in next to him.

…

Bruin sat at the bar chatting up an attractive young woman when Cas found him, he grabbed the big blondes arm and growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Bruin ran his fingers up the silk stocking containing a very shapely leg and the flapper giggled drunkenly, "What a hunk, is everything proportionate?" He found her garter and snapped it, "No my penis is way too big to be in proportion to the rest of me."

All the woman around Bruin tittered and flirted, Cas thought he was going to have a heart attack from the anger bubbling up inside of him. Bruin downed his drink, flashed the females a big, white smile and grabbed Cas by the hand.

"Excuse me beautiful ladies but my boss has something to tell me I think."

They all let out sounds of disappointment as Cas dragged Bruin away.

…

Cas was lifted in the air and pressed against the brick alley outside the club, there was a fog rolling in from a rainfall and the street lamps cast a fuzzy glow barely cutting the darkness. Cas lashed out slapping Bruin across the face, "Don't you ever embarrass me like that, I'm your boss and don't forget it."

He struggled to get down but Bruin had him raised with big hands grasping his little ass. His legs were split wide open with Bruin nestled between them. "I won't forget that because you remind me constantly. You have my respect when it comes to work. I will never embarrass you in front of the men, I promise that pansy, I am a professional."

Cas wiggled half heartedly, "Then put me down."

"Someday soon I will ask you something important and I hope you give me the right answer. Life is delicate Castiel and with this war starting I want to make us whole again."

Before he could speak Bruin kissed him, not just any kiss but one that took his breath away and made his body tingle. Cas slid his hand down the blondes back and tightened his grip around the strong core with nimble legs.

Bruin pulled him off and put Cas on his feet, "The women in there want me, men also. Remember that the next time you reject me, goodnight."

He walked away leaving Cas confused and wanting so much more.

….

Dean slid his hand back where it was before, curiosity getting to him in the worst way. He felt but his also wanted to see what he was touching.

"Sam can I look?"

"I don't like anyone looking."

"I'm not just anyone."

Sam tossed back the bedding and drew up his knees. Dean eagerly palmed Sam's genitals and pushed them aside. He ran a finger down the slit and put a finger inside, pulled it out then sucked it getting a taste.

Sam tensed up and Dean noticed, "Am I hurting you or something? I never touched one of these before."

"No I'm trying to relax, I trust you Dean."

Dean had dove into Cas' furry bottom plenty of times and wasn't afraid of anything bathed, tantalizing and ready for a good licking. He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue inside tasting further; he figured he was doing it right from the sounds Sam was making.

Soon he discovered the engorged clitoris and noticed Sam shuddered every time his tongue made a flicking motion so he continued while sliding two fingers in deep and moving them in and out.

Sam clamped Dean's head tight between his thighs and clawed the bedding with his fingers gathering and twisting the fabric as he moaned and quaked. A flood came wetting Dean's face and he tried to pull away but there was no use, not until Sam was done.

Finally Dean was let go and he raised his wet face up gasping for air, "What was that?!"

Sam let out a satisfied sigh and trailed his fingers over his damp slit, "My first orgasm there. No one has ever made me feel like that, I wasn't scared at all Dean, it's like a miracle."

He sat back on his knees with a big grin on his face, "So I did it good then right?"

"Perfect baby…Dean I love you so much."

"I love you too Sammy."

He wanted to continue testing out every hole available until Sam wrung him dry but the boy was drunk and he didn't want any regrets in the morning.

Dean saw the time and knew he had to get back home to Cas, the trouble was he didn't think of it as home any longer. He hurriedly got dressed, kissed Sam goodbye and went to call a cab.

….

The warehouse exploded bringing down the dock closest to the building, as men ran out Dean along with others mowed down the stragglers that weren't killed in the explosion.

It effectively destroyed a cash cow for the Roman gang; opium and heroin were part of the money that kept the organization running. Booze was second and prostitution third. Cocaine used to be the front runner but the expense of it pushed people to turn to cheaper heroin and Dick Roman cornered the market.

Cas knew this wouldn't put him out of business but it crippled him to some extent. It was a bold move but he was determined to remove the man from Angelus City.

…..

"I want vengeance for the warehouse and I want this Diamond Dean Winchester to give my whore back…my singing whore." I need to make an example of him. You don't steal from Dick Roman and get away with it."

Clyde took a step back out of swinging distance, "Boss, what do you want us to do, we need a plan."

Dick got up and slapped the underling across the face, "Can't any of you think? Clyde you're the tracker, you find Winchester and my bitch. Kill him and bring Sam back but make him watches his hero die, torture him, don't make it quick. The rest of you case the Angel Club, I want it shot up starting with the restaurant."

Alastair backed away hoping not to get hit, "But they guard it heavily, even the damn restaurant!"

"Blow it up then but not until you do reconnaissance, I want a lot of bang for my buck."

…..

Bruin sat with the jeweler Talbot looking at wedding rings, "I want something very special, I want my bride to have a stone the color of my eyes so I'm always with him no matter what happens. Can you match it?"

The little mustachioed jeweler leaned over and looked closely at the pretty, light blue eyes, "Yes hold on." He came back with a tray of aquamarine gemstones in slightly differing shades of aqua and light blue. "Do you have a preference on shape or size?"

"I want an emerald cut and big enough to make a statement, something classy like my angel."

Talbot held up stones until he found a perfect match, they designed the rest together, white gold with two inset diamonds on either side of the aquamarine.

"What about you Bruin?"

"I want a ring just like this but the stone must be the color of my lover's eyes."

Bruin spent quite some time finding the perfect match to Cas' beautiful, deep blue eyes but in the end it was worth it. "Would you like to put these on the Novak account?"

Bruin was insulted by the suggestion, "I'm asking him, I won't make my bride pay for our rings! I have my own money."

Talbot raised his bushy eyebrows and took the roll of bills Bruin tossed on the table, "Very well then, it will be quite expensive."

Bruin smiled at him and Talbot thought what a striking man he was. "My pansy is worth it."

…

Sam was on stage three nights a week, Friday, Saturday and Sunday belting out tunes or crooning into the microphone making all the ladies swoon. Each night he avoided mingling because of the many suggestive notes from men and women alike that wanted a private audience from Sam.

Dean jealously guarded his pretty Songbird and although they hadn't been together since that night when he got a sample of Sam's goodies Dean still felt Sam was his exclusively. He wanted his Songbird in the worst way, Sam consumed his thoughts and Dean was finding it difficult to function without seeing him every day.

…

Cas and Dean continued their stellar sex life but Dean's heart wasn't into it although his penis was.

He didn't know how he was going to tell Sam about that, Dean couldn't very well reject his boss outright and still he cared for him in a way. Cas had given Dean so much, trust, love and tenderness not to mention a lavish lifestyle and Dean felt beholding.

Still he knew they would have to strike out on their own. Talk on the streets let Dean know that Dick Roman had a tracker after Sam and a hit out on Dean. Staying in Angelus City would soon not be an option.

TBC

Aquamarine engagement ring meanings-These rings are known to give a fruitful married life, and this applies especially to the bride. It is also are known to get back lost love. It helps sustain and blossom love in marriage and relationship.

According to history, it is believed that mermaids treasured aquamarine stones. Sailors consider this stone to give the wearer foresight with courage and happiness. It kept the sailors guarded from any dangers from the sea. So they kept these as charms on their voyages for a long time. The biggest aquamarine stone was discovered in Brazil in the year 1920, which weighed 243 pounds.


	14. Blue Is the Color

Dean watched his Songbird belting out lyrics on stage, it was Saturday night and the joint was jumping. Couples were dancing and the booze flowed freely. Dean wished he was dancing with Sam but Cas was his partner instead.

It wasn't a hardship, Cas was a great dancer but Bruin was sitting at the table boring a hole through Dean with his icy blue eyes and it made him nervous. Sam wasn't much better, as he was singing he'd direct his song to Dean and that made it even worse.

I don't want you  
But I hate to lose you  
You've got me in between  
The devil and the deep blue sea

I forgive you  
'Cause I can't forget you  
You've got me in between  
The devil and the deep blue sea

I oughta cross you off my list  
But when you come knocking at my door  
Fate seems to give my heart a twist  
And I come running back for more….

Sam had on ruby red lipstick and his hair slicked back, he was down to a sweaty white dress shirt with his black silk tie askew. A trim black belt and tight black trousers finished the look and he exuded androgyny dripping with sex.

Garters littered the stage along with a few men's pocket hankies and a ton of phone numbers and addresses written on bar napkins. Sam actually found it amusing but Dean hated everyone gawking at his Sammy. After every performance Dean gathered up everything that was thrown and dumped it in the trash. Sam found that amusing as well.

They still hadn't consummated their love affair so Dean wasn't sure that was the right thing to call it. He said eating pussy didn't count and until he could screw every opening Sam was born with they were still virgins, with each other at least.

The song ended and the dancers applauded, whistled and cheered. Sam was spent and just wanted to go back to his room for the night. He sent a note to Dean and hoped his love could slip away.

…

Bruin knew Dean was in love with Sam. There was a certain look on Dean's face when he watched the seventeen year old singing on stage and it was similar to the one Bruin got when he was around Cas. He decided to move things along in his favor so he approached Dean.

Bruin nodded toward the guarded door leading to the bedrooms and dressing area, "Would you like to see Sam? I'll cover for you." Dean was wary of the offer, "Sure I do that and you run right to Cas and get me in trouble."

"No, I want you with Sam so I can have my lover back. I hate you with him Dean you must know that by now. Castiel is mine; I can't share him with you any longer."

Dean saw a ray of hope, a chance to be with Sam and not pay any consequences, "What if Cas doesn't want you though?"

Bruin looked over at his boss surrounded by dazzling, pretty people all wanting a piece of his pansy, "Don't worry, he doesn't know it yet but he will marry me."

…

Sam heard a knock on the door and jumped to his feet; he went to the mirror and patted his hair, "Come in!"

Dean stepped in and locked the door behind him, "Baby you got to keep this locked, we have a bounty on us and I don't want you to vanish and me end up with a bullet in my head." Sam smoothed the front of his robe then patted his hair again, "Sorry, I was so excited I didn't want to fall asleep and miss you."

He pointed to the table with covered dishes, "I ordered food, enough for both of us."

Dean took off his jacket and tie and then settled in for a good meal, he lifted one of the covers, "Pot roast my favorite! Thanks Sam, you know me don't you?" Sam gave him a big dimpled smile, "Yeah and I ordered the little parsley potatoes and cream pearl onions you love so much…oh and I got you a cherry pie, a whole one!"

He smiled at Sam sweetly and thought, _"The only pie I want are the two waiting for me when I bend you over that couch."_

Sam walked his fingers across the table and touched his hand, "Penny for your thoughts Dean."

Dean blushed as his wicked thoughts were interrupted, "What…oh I was thinking how good everything looked."

Dean dug in while Sam maintained his dimpled smile, enjoying the sight of his man filling up on grub. Dean noticed Sam wasn't eating at all, "Sam you gotta eat before you blow away, you're a growing kid."

Sam ate to please him. Afterward they had bottles of ginger ale while relaxing on the couch. Dean placed his hand on Sam's creamy, soft thigh covered in light, golden hair. Sam trembled from the touch, he felt his crotch dampen and his clit begin to throb. When Sam's dick began to swell he couldn't hide his desire any longer, "Can I kiss you Dean?"

He looked down at the impressive member jutting out from the soft bush of curls, "You can do anything you want to me Sammy."

…

Bruin didn't pull right up to the mansion; he cut down a gravel road leading to the meadow on the Novak estate. He pulled the sedan over at the edge of the forest and shut off the engine. Cas looked around then to Bruin with a frown on his face, "Why are we here?"

"Because, I want us to watch the stars together, the weather is fair and the sky clear. Would it hurt to lay out a blanket and share the evening with me?"

Cas was worried about being alone with Bruin, he knew with one kiss that his willpower would crumble, "No I suppose not."

Bruin laid out the blanket and the pair took off their dress shoes and socks, jackets and ties then relaxed on the blanket. Cas had to admit it felt nice, it was something he wouldn't think to do himself, this was pure indulgence.

"Castiel I want to talk to you very seriously, I'm going to ask you something important and I need an answer."

His curiosity was peaked, "What is it?"

Bruin sat up and pulled the ring box out of his pocket then flipped the top open. The aquamarine and diamonds caught the moonlight and the effect was nothing short of magic. Cas let out a little gasp of surprise.

He got on one knee facing Cas and cleared his throat before starting, "I love you pansy, I have since that day at school when you dragged me to the caretakers shed and I took your virginity. It was the single most wonderful thing I have ever felt." Bruins voice began to tremble, "sorry I'm not very good with these things."

Cas said softly, "No your doing fine…go on."

"We are meant to be, I believe this in my heart and at one time so did you. I can let go of the past and our disagreements, we were both wrong. I want to start over and marry you."

Cas looked at the ring very closely, the light was dim but he could tell the aquamarine matched Bruins beautiful eyes. He was speechless, his lips moved but nothing came out so he stayed silent.

"If you say yes to me then we pledge to be faithful to each other forever. In private you're going to listen to me, be a good and devoted wife. In the outside world I'm your dutiful husband and you call the shots."

His mind was in a whirlwind and Cas couldn't make a snap decision on something so life altering, "Bruin this doesn't mean I'm saying no to you but could I think on this?"

Bruin closed Cas' fingers around the ring box, "Keep this and think very seriously. Remember, if your answer is "no" then I'm leaving and you won't stop me. This is not a threat Castiel it's a promise, I'll need to move on and forge some sort of life for myself."

Bruin drove them to the mansion and opened the car door for Cas, as soon as he got out the bigger man lifted him off his feet and kissed him. "Goodnight angel." He walked away whistling a happy tune. Cas stood there still trembling from the kiss.

…

Sam straddled Dean's lap and began planting ruby colored lipstick kisses all over his face until Dean looked like a strawberry ice cream cone. Sam started giggling at the sight of his boyfriend that way.

Dean opened Sam's robe and slipped it off his slender frame so he could see Sam in all his glory. "Oh my god Sammy you are so perfect, how did I get so lucky?"

It was Sam's turn to blush, "I don't know…maybe you prayed for me."

Dean gave a brief roll of the eyes, "I don't go in for the church stuff so much. I do it please my dad but I don't think prayers ever come true, it's just all luck and hard work."

Sam was taken aback by the statement; his beliefs were what kept him sane in an insane world around him. It gave him something to hold onto when there was nothing else.

He climbed off Dean and got another ginger ale from the ice bucket. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and took a drink, there was a lot he wanted to tell Dean about himself and the way he felt about things but Sam never knew how to start.

Dean went over and sat at Sam's feet as a gesture of submission, "I'm sorry baby, did I say something wrong?"

"Dean you don't really know me."

"So…just tell me Sam. I will listen to anything you want to get off your chest. I want to know the good and the bad."

Sam took in a deep breath then exhaled sharply. He jumped right in, the words tumbling from his lips.

"My mama died when I was young. My step-daddy said it was suicide, that she jumped off a cliff but I know he pushed her. I saw it…I was too little and scared to tell anyone and by the time I was brave enough no one listened. Clem said it was because of the way I was born, that she did it to get away from me but it wasn't true! My mama loved me, she said…"

Dean had his own mental hit list and Clem was added to the mix, "Keep going Sam, I need to know."

"Mama said God doesn't make mistakes. Not once did she make me feel bad about myself. After she died Clem only kept me around as a work horse. Church was my salvation, it saved my life Dean."

Sam drained the bottle of ginger ale then continued, "The church organist Millie became like my mama and granny all in one. She was always tender and kind, made sure I ate well and helped me with my studies. Millie is special to me Dean, I miss her terribly."

Dean noted that Millie was on the "help" list he was starting in his head.

"I sang my heart out Dean, every Sunday, Christmas, Easter, when they needed me I was happy to be there. The thing that drove me away was the night I was raped by the Waverly brothers. I had to leave Millie, Pastor Gabe and the church."

Dean looked up at the broken boy, "Two brothers raped you?"

"Yeah, Albert and Gerald Waverly, I was heading home from church and I swear I was going as fast as I could past their place but they got me …dragged me to the barn."

Sam rubbed the tears from his eyes, "I was a virgin in all ways…they robbed me of everything. I was beaten and cursed at and they threatened terrible things. Before the brothers passed out drunk they talked about torturing me to death."

Dean definitely put them on the hit list.

"I went to the church, Millie and Pastor Gabe saved me. My insides were all torn up but Millie healed me, got rid of the infections."

Sam slid off the bed onto the floor and allowed Dean to hold him. He rocked Sam awhile and let him cry out his pain. When he settled into hiccups Dean gently pushed for the rest so he could make every bastard that hurt his Sammy pay in spades.

…

Dean put Sam to bed and climbed in next to him, he worked on getting the rest of Sam's story. It took a long time with a lot of tears but eventually it all came out.

Father Jeremy went on the list, Alastair, Clyde, Jerry two hats, Sal, the Waverly brothers, Clem, Dick Roman and anyone else that he found out hurt Sam.

Diamond Dean Winchester was a skilled killer who had no moral issues with taking out the trash. He considered killing people like them a public service.

…

Cas looked at the clock, Dean was late and he had a good idea where his lover was. He was with the singer, the pretty Songbird Sam but Cas didn't feel all that angry over it. He had more important things to think about.

He held the ring above him turning it slowly as the gems caught the light from the chandelier._"I love him…I'd be a fool to let my Bruin get away. Marriage is forever…do I want forever? I don't think I could live without him…know one can have my blonde honey bear except me!"_

Cas had to have a drink just to calm himself down from the turmoil going on inside him. Finally he fell into a fitful sleep.

….

The next morning Grandma Novak was on the patio having her soft boiled egg and a strong cup of tea. The old woman truly enjoyed the small pleasures in life. At her age waking up in the morning was a gift in itself.

Cas sat down and Daphne brought his breakfast. Grandma raised an eyebrow, "James you're not doing your funny stretches this morning, are you ill?"

"Baba I need to ask your advice," he handed her the ring box, "Bruin asked me to marry him."

She opened it up and upon seeing the ring let out a gasp, "James it's beautiful! Tell him you will marry him immediately." Grandma dabbed her eyes with the napkin, "My darling son Misha would be so happy."

…

Mila sat down and looked at the breakfast spread. She was going to light a cigarette but then remembered she gave them up and instead stuffed a bit of pancake in her mouth.

She was curvy now; no longer the fashionable, skinny flapper. Mila felt better than she had in a long time, the young woman still drank but just on Saturday night when she went out dancing. The day she was almost gunned down and looked into Sonja's dead eyes changed Mila forever. Life was precious to her now, everything had more meaning. Mila felt happy for the right reasons.

Grandma Novak showed her the ring, "Look Mila, our James is going to marry Bruin. Isn't that wonderful?"

Mila broke into a big smile and pinched her brother's cheek, "So big boy is going to make an honest woman out of you?" He slapped her hand away, "Shut your trap, I haven't said yes and I'm not a woman!"

His sister cackled then began to imitate Cas, "Oh baby take me harder…harder…oooooh…fuck my little pussy."

Grandma smacked her hand, "Such a dirty mouth! We all know James is the girl but don't tease him about it."

Cas snatched the ring back, "That's it, I'm not telling you both anything anymore."

Grandma patted his arm, "You don't need to tell us, the whole house has heard but there is no shame in letting a big, handsome man like Bruin have his way with you."

Bruin walked in and grabbed an apple, "What are you all talking about?"

…..

Dean woke up with a bad case of morning wood, he was pressed against Sam's ass and all he could think about was shoving it in an available hole but instead kissed the back of Sam's neck. "Good morning Songbird."

Sam rolled over and stretched out his long limbs; he turned his head toward Dean, gave him a smile then tossed back the bedding.

Dean was faced with a massive erection, "Very impressive."

Sam felt better than he had in a long time. He swung a long leg over Dean's hips and sat there grinning down at him, "Want to have a little fun?"

Dean reached round and pulled open his baby's tight little butt, "Are you sure this time? I don't think my cock could take another rejection. I'm blue ballin' it as it is."

Sam draped himself over his Diamond and flicked a nipple with his tongue eliciting a gasp from Dean, "I'm very sure."

TBC

The saying "a penny for your thoughts" is an English idiom simply asking people to volunteer their opinions on an issue being discussed. Though no payment actually changes hands, the phrase has become a regular part of the English vernacular. In modern usage, it is often stated as an indirect way of asking what someone is thinking about or what is bothering them. Its origins are fairly unknown though it dates back to at least the end of the Middle Ages.


	15. Hanky Panky Boom

Dean glanced at the clock once again. When Sam took notice, he swept it off the nightstand, "Why are you in such a hurry? I want you to take every part of me Dean; I don't want to rush this. I want you to stay here with me; we have a life to plan."

"I want that Sam but later I have to go back, I have a job and I…" Sam shut his trap with a kiss. Sam rubbed his crotch against Dean's until he forgot all about job responsibilities.

Sam purred seductively, "Come on baby, how about a little hanky panky. What part do you want to start with?"

He knew exactly what he wanted first. "Lift up Sammy."

Dean positioned his cock, grasped Sam by the hips and thrust up inside him. It was a place Dean never imagined he would be exploring. He thought women were lovely but he never felt an attraction for them, with Sam it was different. He had everything Dean desired and this was just a bonus.

The tight, wet heat hugged his erection like a glove; it was truly an extraordinary experience for the twenty one year old. Dean wanted to do it again and again the rest of his life with his pretty Songbird.

For once Sam took pleasure in having a man inside him. Dean's love changed everything and now Sam finally knew what it felt like to be fulfilled.

Dean was steadily pushing his hips up and down; Sam met him half way trying to get friction on his clit. When Sam couldn't get enough he forced himself down grinding hard against Deans pubic bone. That brought Sam to an orgasm the likes of which he never felt before. He screamed Dean's name repeatedly not caring who might hear them. Dean was Sam's prize, this was his moment and he felt free to be himself.

That coaxed Dean to his own happy ending; he coated the inside of his Songbirds most intimate place as his moans filled the room. When it was over Dean pulled Sam to his chest, the mates still connected.

If it were up to them, they would have stayed that way for hours but people have to face the world sooner or later. The leisurely day of cuddling, screwing and talking didn't happen. Sam and Dean showered together then kissed for awhile until Sam grudgingly gave in and allowed his man to leave.

…

Bruin sat down next to Mila munching on his apple, "Why is everyone so quiet?" Mila giggled but her brother shot her a dirty look so she stopped immediately. Grandma on the other hand said whatever she wanted.

"James showed us the ring; I think this is a very good idea. He needs a man to keep him safe and stop playing with little boys like that sweet young thing he's with now."

Cas wanted to crawl under a rock after that, no one could embarrass him like grandma. "I don't want to talk about this." He grabbed Bruin by the hand and brought him to the study locking the door behind them.

The pair settled on the sofa, "I'm sorry about that, she just says whatever pops into her head."

The blonde smirked but stayed quiet.

"Damn it I hate it when you do that!"

"What my sweet pansy?"

"Have that look…that little smile as if what I say is silly."

Bruin put his big hand between Cas' legs and squeezed, "You have a big cock for such a little fella…oh someone is not wearing underwear today. You're such a bad boy I'll have to spank you; I know how much you like it when I turn your cheeks nice and pink."

Cas closed his eyes, concentrating on the fingers massaging his cock through the fabric of his trousers, "Shut up, I know what you're trying to do and It won't work."

"It seems to be working Cas."

He grasped his lover's slim waist and easily lifted Cas on his lap like a child then continued rubbing. "I know Dean plays bitch for you and it's a novelty isn't it…if you want to put your cock somewhere then I'll allow it. I'm not afraid to bottom on occasion."

Cas had the look of a happy child on Christmas morning, "Really, you would do that?!"

"Yes, once in awhile and only for you. I want you happy Castiel and if that means bending over and letting you do the driving sometimes then I can do that. If you love someone you want them satisfied. Let's say…oh how about on our wedding night? We can take turns and think of what fun it will be."

Cas took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Bruin, "Ask me again."

Bruin grabbed his hand and slid the ring on his finger, "Marry me."

"Yes…now spank me."

…..

Sam sat there all alone hating every moment of it. All Sam had wanted was to run away from the city, the same one he thought would give him a fresh start. Since meeting Dean he decided any place was home if only he had his man. Now even the city seemed ok.

"_That's it…I'm going after him, the hell with his work."_

He got dressed and headed upstairs cutting through the restaurant to find Dean.

…

As soon as Dean stepped outside there was a sudden downpour. Cas had just bought him a beautiful new suit and he didn't want it ruined so he stepped under an awning and waved over Sonny the valet. "Get my car kid; I don't want to mess up my suit."

Sonny found that Dean calling him a kid was sort of funny. He was eighteen and Dean was only 21but then the gangster had a world weary expression most of the time so maybe Sonny was just a kid compared to Dean Winchester.

The young man took the keys and gave Dean a big smile, he knew the man was a good tipper and Sonny was saving up to get his little sister a new hat for her birthday, "Sure thing Mr. Winchester!" Dean peeled off several bills and then put in one more, "There you go, get her a dress to go with the hat."

Sonny's face lit up, "You're the best Mr. Winchester." He hurried down the sidewalk in the rain to get the sedan.

…

Sam got outside just in time to see someone he assumed was Dean, get in the sedan. Fog hung in the air making visibility difficult, "Dean, wait up!"

Sonny stuck the key in the ignition and once he turned it the bomb was triggered. The big boom and force of the explosion shattered the windows in the butcher shop right across from the car. The sedan was destroyed and Sonny along with it.

Sam was propelled into the brick from the force of the explosion. Dean came running over and dropped to the sidewalk lifting Sam into his arms. "Sammy baby can you hear me?"

Sam's ears were ringing and his head bleeding profusely, he slowly moved his limbs and although he was in pain Sam didn't think anything felt broken. He was stunned and couldn't answer Dean.

Men came rushing over from surrounding businesses, Dean recognized Jake the bartender from the Angel Club. "Mr. Winchester is he ok?"

Dean spotted Alastair standing across the road watching the mayhem. Dean knew that was the man, he growled, "Jake, take Sam inside." He motioned to one of the Novak soldiers, "You see that rat faced bastard over there…we are going to get him."

….

Alastair spotted Dean sprinting across the street right toward him with a larger man not far behind, "_Oh shit!"\_

He ran but Dean had the advantage of youth and clear lungs on his side. He easily caught right up to him. He leaped on Alastair's back and the pair went down, Dean pulled out his pistol pressing it to the thug's head, "I'm going to make you pay for everything!" A hand grabbed his wrist and the soldier stopped Dean before he could shoot.

"No, this one goes right to Mr. Novak. He is the man that shot Bruin and killed Sonja. I'm sure the boss has something very special in store for him."

….

Sam was slumped in a booth with an ice pack on his head by the time Dean got back. He looked up at Dean with wide, frightened eyes and began to cry.

"Sammy don't cry, I'm getting you out of here. I told Jake to have everything of yours packed, personal belongings, costumes, jewelry, clothes…everything. Don't worry I'll have it delivered to the house."

"No Dean I can't go there, Novak wouldn't allow it."

"You don't know him like I do; he's a good guy Sam. When we get there you better remember to call him Mister Novak."

"Fine Dean, I'll be nice to the guy that screws you."

Dean didn't answer, Sam was scared, hurt and lashing out. Instead he focused on Alastair hoping the prize he brought home would be enough for his boss to forgive his absence.

…

Cas laid there exhausted and sore after Bruin gave him a long, hard spanking. The blonde was rubbing his bottom with salve to sooth his skin. "Did you enjoy your discipline wife?"

Cas yawned then murmured something about not being a wife yet.

Bruin took a dollop of salve, smeared it between the little cheeks and slowly worked his fingers inside finding the delicious spot that made Cas so excited. Bruin fingered him until his angel was humping the thick, strong thighs beneath him.

"That's it, let go for me."

Soon he could feel a shudder as Cas' dick twitched and jerked, shooting warm fluid over Bruin's skin. He slowly pulled his fingers out, lifted the sleepy man in his arms and carried Cas to his bedroom for a well deserved rest.

…..

Dean opened the car door for Sam but he refused to get inside when he saw Alastair in the back seat between two grim looking men.

Alastair gave Sam a wicked smile, "Oh look, it's the church whore. The priest chose well, are you pregnant yet slut?"

Dean leaned in the back window, balled up his fist and slammed it into Alastair's nose, "Shut the hell up!"

Sam stepped away from the car, "Dean I can't be near him!"

"Please Sam we have to get going and Cas has a doctor on staff, he can check you over. I won't let that piece of shit touch you."

Alastair laughed even with his broken nose, "I've touched, fucked, cut, fisted and beat him…hell I think I've done it all right Sam?"

This time Sam leaned in and punched him, Dean was proud of that. He held the door for Sam who willingly got in the front seat.

…

Cas woke up first, he watched his blonde bear sleep. He couldn't believe the big, handsome male next to him would be his forever. Cas swore to never touch another man as long as he lived and the longer the idea set in the better it felt.

With Bruin there was no putting on airs, trying to impress or win his favor. He would never cheat, lie or steal from Cas and every ounce of love would be showered onto him from Bruins generous heart.

Cas got up to use the bathroom and when he got back Cas was pulled into a bear hug of which there was no escape but then it didn't matter. Escaping was the last thing on his mind. Bruin pressed his lips to his lover's ear and whispered, "Sleep, I'll watch over you."

There were things to do, a war going on and plans to make but for once Cas pushed it all aside, pressed against the strong body next to him and fell back asleep.

….

The punches didn't shut Alastair up, half way there he started baiting again, "Sam did you tell Dean about the hundreds of men that fucked you? I bet by now both holes are pretty sloppy right?"

Sam had his head leaning against the window focusing on the scenery zipping by, once they hit the countryside he relaxed. He tried his best not to listen, that wasn't much of a problem. His ears were still ringing from the explosion and he only caught bits of the jabs.

Dean barked, "Shut him up!"

One of the men gagged Alastair and the rest of the trip was fairly quiet. When the man would try to mumble something he got an elbow to the ribs.

…

Bruin left Cas sleep, he went down to the kitchen for a snack to get his strength back after the rigorous lovemaking. Hulda knew he was a big eater but then Bruin was a big man.

She enjoyed cooking for him because he truly appreciated her recipes. The Novak family clung to more traditional fare but Bruin was willing to try anything she came up with. Today was just apple pie; she set the entire thing in front of him with a fork and a glass bottle of chilled milk. He was quite happy with that.

Gaspar stepped in, "Excuse me Mr. Brinkerhoff, a car just pulled in. Where is Mr. Novak?"

Bruin looked down at the fresh pie longingly then let out a sigh, "Don't bother him, I'll take care of it."

…

Sam stood behind Dean with his arms wrapped around his waist. Bruin walked purposefully toward them, boots crunching on the gravel, his square jaw set. He looked perturbed and that was the last thing Dean wanted.

He walked right past them ignoring Dean's greeting and headed for the car. Bruin opened the back door, "Out." When the men dragged Alastair out and slammed him against the car Bruins icy blue eyes opened wide with surprise.

He clamped a big paw around Alastair's neck and squeezed just long enough to scare him then let go. "You know where to bring him. Give the man some water before you strap him down, I want him able to talk."

Alastair wheezed, "I'm not telling you anything."

"You will, I've had ten years of practice making people talk." He motioned for Sam and Dean to follow him leaving the two men to tend the snake.

The two men holding him began to snicker, one of them said, "Don't you know who his is?"

Alastair tried his best to hold onto his bravado, "I'm not afraid of him."

"Keep telling yourself that, men like you should be very afraid of Bruin the Butcher. Be honored, he doesn't do this much anymore but for you he's making an exception."

They both burst out laughing as Alastair fell to his knees, a wave of fear coming over him like nothing he ever felt before. This time there was no way out.

….

Sam and Dean stood in the basement gym both wondering why they were there. Bruin gestured to a bench, "Put your young man there, he looks as if he's ready to fall over."

Dean was going to explain everything but Bruin cut him off, "I know what happened, I received a phone call after the explosion. When I walked outside the boy had his arms wrapped around your waist. Two of Castiels men saw that, it's inexcusable do you hear me Dean?"

"I was going to talk to Cas about…"

"Shut your mouth, the only thing I want to hear from you is that you understand and will do what I say."

Dean nodded.

"You are Cas' lover, everyone knows that. He becomes a joke if they find out you've been with an employee from the club. From now on Sam is your friend and that is all."

Dean nodded.

Bruin held up his hand and showed Dean the ring he had made with the sapphire and diamonds, "Cas has consented to marry me. He doesn't want you anymore and I'm sure you're relieved to hear that but before we announce our engagement he needs to be the one to break up with you not the other way around. I will not allow him to be hurt or embarrassed…now you can speak."

Dean had his eyes lowered to show respect to Bruin, "I don't want to hurt or embarrass him. I am relieved because I couldn't figure out how to tell him it was over. This actually makes it much easier for us, when do you think he'll do it?"

"I'll encourage him to do it right after we deal with Alastair. Remember, both of you hands off each other and separate sleeping quarters." He pointed to Sam, "Do you understand?"

Sam cleared his throat and said, "Yes."

Bruin broke into a big smile very pleased with the cooperation, "Excellent, Gaspar will show Sam to a room where he can clean up and rest. Dean you and I are going to extract what we need from that piece of shit you brought back."

TBC

Hanky panky was altered from _hocus-pocus. _The term "hanky panky" first appeared in 1841. The use of the word is still the definition used today, which means trickery, sexual deviance or fooling around. 


	16. Gun Moll

Castiel entered the abandoned warehouse with Bruin at his side. He walked up the work table that Alastair was strapped to, "Thank you Dean, I appreciate the gift. Bruin gave me all the details, I'm glad you weren't hurt."

All that he could manage at the moment was, "Thanks Cas."

Dean stood there was his hands clasped in front of him trying to look calm when inside he was a bundle of nerves over the unknown. He had shot men, stabbed them but never tortured anyone for information.

He justified the torture by calling up in his mind all the horrors Alastair inflicted on innocent people including the most recent victim, "Sonny died Cas, he was only eighteen. For fucks sake the kid was saving up to buy a hat for his sister's birthday!"

Cas had known Sonny for years, he started out running errands for the family at age twelve and worked his way up to valet just that year. Sonny never wanted his hands dirty to earn money; instead he worked honest jobs for the Novak family like valet. The pay wasn't much but they treated him well and all were great tippers.

"I'll pay for the funeral expenses Dean and also send the family some cash. It won't bring him back but it will help."

…

Cas looked down at Alastair, "I want a good look at the man that murdered Sonja, put my grandmother in the hospital and shot my fiancée plus mentally scared my sister for life" He spit in Alastair's face then let loose with a string of words Dean decided were insults by the tone.

Bruin spun Cas around, kissed him then pointed to a chair. Dean was surprised to hear Bruin spoke fluent Russian but then he had practically grown up with the family. Cas listened then yelled at him in what sounded like Dutch. Dean found the whole dynamic between the two most interesting.

Cas stormed over to the one comfortable chair in the building and sat down. Dean hurried over, grabbed a rickety wooden chair and sat next to his boss.

Bruin breeched protocol by demanding Castiel sit and calm himself in front of two low level men. Luckily they didn't understand what Bruin had said in the first place.

They all watched silently as Bruin stripped naked then opened something that looked like a doctor's satchel and began taking out instruments. Dean couldn't tell what they were from where he was sitting.

One of the men handed Bruin a rubber apron that fit around his neck then carefully folded Bruins clothing. The other put a record on and "Saint Louis Blues" began to play.

Dean leaned over and whispered to Cas, "Music?"

Cas smiled and waved at the man he just verbally reamed, "Bruin puts it on to drown out the noise." Bruin blew him a kiss and Cas caught it.

Alastair's eyes opened wide as his watched Bruin, bare ass facing him, casually deciding which instrument he wanted to use first. Finally he picked a ball peen hammer and rubbed the steel ball on one end. "Hey bitch how attached are you to those teeth?"

The prisoner gasped, "What?"

Bruin pointed the tool at him like a weapon, "Do you know how much it hurts to be shot? A lot that's how much, my shoulder is not good…not good at all."

Dean suddenly had the urge to drive the hammer into Alastair's forehead for everything he put Sam through. "Give it to him good Bruin!"

Bruin put the hammer back then rolled out a selection of knives and that was when Alastair shouted, "What do you want!?"

Cas got up, walked over to the table and pulled out his .45 pressing it to Alastair's temple, "I want to know everything about Dick Roman. His habits, shill businesses, the location of his stable intake, safe houses, drug connections…everything and don't leave a detail out."

Alastair yelled, "Piss off you fucking Ivan, I'm not telling you shit unless you let me go!"

Bruin grabbed Alastair's hand and swiftly chopped off his pinkie with a small pruners as screams echoed through the abandoned warehouse.

Cas tilted his head and watched the wicked man's face twist with pain, "You deserve this, now talk and it will all be over."

Alastair hissed in pain, "I don't squeal."

Cas ran the tip of the gun over the sharp angles of the man's face, "I think you will squeal and much more once my man is through with you."

Dean watched the almost sexual way that his boss handled the gun. He would never admit this to anyone but at that moment Dean was plumping up quite nicely despite the gruesome pinkie on the floor, instead he focused on what was unspoken between Bruin and Cas.

Bruin grabbed Alastair's wrist, "Four more on this hand…is there something you would like to tell us before I have to cut off your thumb?"

…..

Dean was kneeling in the grass vomiting. Cas ever the gentleman, handed him a handkerchief. "Dean what did you think this was going to be like? Do you think this job is all jazz clubs, fucking and the occasional shootout?"

Dean wiped his mouth and slowly stood up, "No, I just never saw things like that done before. Cas how the hell does he do it?"

"Bruin does it efficiently and takes no real pleasure in the process. It's never done to anyone that's an innocent. Men like Alastair know one thing, how to inflict pain and reap enjoyment from it. Someone like him has most likely done much worse to people."

Dean nodded, "I don't feel sorry for the guy I just have a weak stomach I guess. I hate him almost as much as Dick Roman and that damn priest that kept Sam prisoner and sold him as a whore. Do you know Father Jeremy actually allowed Sam to sing a song dedicated to his mother in church just to trick the kid?"

Cas shook his head with disgust, "Do you want me to help you with the priest?"

Dean rubbed his eyes not wanting to cry in front of his boss at such a time, "Don't worry; I have something special in store for Father Jeremy and those bastards in that one horse town Sam came from."

Cas put his arm around Dean, "Come on, let's finish this."

….

Bruin took off the apron and tossed it on the floor to be hosed off. "Finish him Dean, I have what need."

Dean went to Alastair who was now almost unrecognizable. His eyes were rolled back in his head and didn't seem to know Dean was even there. Dean pulled out his .38 and pressed it to the dying mans temple, "This is for Sam."

There was a loud bang that echoed through the warehouse and then it was over. A merciful ending to someone that didn't deserve any mercy. Alastair was bagged up and hauled away to be disposed of. In the end he told everything he knew.

…

Cas stripped so as not to get his own clothing dirty. He insisted on washing Bruin himself. Both of them were bold, standing there naked in front of the others.

Dean was again fascinated; it was like watching a sacred ritual. The soapy water mingled with the blood creating pink foam that ran to the drain in the sloped cement flooring.

Cas' hands washed where there wasn't any blood at all, cock, balls, ass and anything else he could get his hands on. The cold water from the hose stopped any burgeoning erections but the desire was still there.

Bruin finally lifted him up by the ass and kissed him. "We have to go now Mr. Novak." Cas seemed to find humor in that and a knowing smile passed between them.

Dean could see why Cas was so taken with Bruin, he was built like a statue. Every inch tight, hard and smooth, his genitals were enough to make the most confident and well hung man jealous. Dean had a sudden urge to drop behind Bruin and worship his lily white ass.

He figured it wouldn't be any hardship for Cas when he lost Dean, it was just trading up to a more exciting model. That was alright, Dean figured he traded up the day he met his Songbird.

….

It was a fitful night's sleep for Sam without Dean but he wouldn't dare break Bruins rules. The next morning his lover's big smile greeted him at the door to his bedroom. The pair joined everyone at the breakfast table, grandma insisted on no business talk while they were eating.

Afterward Cas took Dean to his study so they could clear the air.

Dean sat there, eyes downcast listening as his former lover berated him for vanishing. He was told basically what Bruin had already said, that he hurt and embarrassed Cas and it better never happen again or he would be sorry.

Then the conversation took a different turn, "I'm breaking up with you, Bruin and I are engaged. I don't want you touching Sam in front of anyone until I announce it. Do you understand?"

Dean hung his head in shame, "Yes. Cas I'm really sorry. I should have been honest but I was afraid."

Cas reached over, put his thumb and forefinger at Deans chin tilting his face up, "I'm not a fool, I knew about you and the Songbird. Luckily for you I chose Bruin. You should be damn grateful for that, yet I want you to be happy. You are much too pretty to look sad."

Dean moved closer to his boss feeling the urge to hug him and show gratitude for everything he had done, "Cas, thanks for being my first, you treated me so good when other guys might have hurt me. I do love you but …"

Cas said with a deadpan expression, "I know Dean, I love you too like a very sensual little brother that I have wicked, dark thoughts about."

They both began laughing over that and the former lovers hugged briefly, each ready to move on to the men that they truly loved.

….

Detective Harris knew there was no way to stop the war from coming to a head so on his advice the mayor decided to place a curfew until there was one family left standing. There wasn't enough manpower to actually make people comply but the citizens did it simply because no one wanted to get in the crossfire.

Harris met with Castiel and Bruin; actually he interrupted their meal at the restaurant above the Angel Club, boldly taking a seat as the couple tried to enjoy their food. He was curious as to what they were eating. Both plates looked stomach turning, "I have to ask, what in the world are you both having?"

Bruin scowled at the detective, "It you must know I am having rookworst and stamppot, you would call it smoked sausage and mashed potatoes mixed with kale. Before you bother my fiancée with this drivel I will tell you he is having beet and herring salad."

Cas dropped his fork and sat back, "What?"

Detective Harris was flustered, he had two sets of blue eyes glaring at him, one set dark the other icy. He pushed the nervous feeling away and forged ahead with his rehearsed words.

"I want to know that you plan on getting rid of Dick Roman. You are considered the lesser of two evils. If we have to tolerate one crime family it would be yours."

Cas smiled at him but there was no pleasantness behind it, "How lovely that my family is a step up from a monster."

Harris now wanted to vanish on the spot, his cheeks colored as he answered, "That's not what I meant."

Cas began eating again, he pointed to the dessert sitting in the center of the table, "Have some, it's very good." There was a platter of vatrushka tarts loaded with raspberries with a pitcher of fresh cream sitting next to it.

Harris took one to be gracious; he took a bite and had to admit it tasted wonderful. Cas finished his salad taking his time, then took a tart and poured a generous amount of cream over top.

Bruin wasn't as patient; all the niceties were driving him mad. "'Mr. Novak please just get on with it." Until they announced the engagement Cas would remain Mr. Novak to Bruin.

"Fine, yes I'm going to bring down Dick Roman, I don't want outside interference and with that I'll keep civilian casualties down to a minimum. For Roman I can't promise anything, he is a hammer and everyone else is a nail. I don't work that way. Give me your word that the department will look the other way and I'll make this happen."

Harris stood to leave but grabbed another tart for the road, "You have my word and the mayor is on board with your family."

Cas was pleased, "Don't look so upset detective, life is full of compromise. You've made the right choice. Also do me a favor, when you see the mayor…I mean Jeffery, tell him I won't be able to make his garden party this weekend."

The detective's mouth dropped open, "You are friends with the mayor?"

The boss popped a fat raspberry in his mouth and then smirked. "Of course, I'm the lesser of two evils remember?"

…..

Cas and Bruin announced their engagement to the entire family freeing up Dean to be with Sam with no repercussions. By the end of the night almost everyone was drunk and Cas was sitting on Bruins lap in a lip lock feeling as free as the other couple to share in their happiness.

Sam and Dean escaped the din and went to Sam's room. The inebriated young men tumbled to the bed grappling with their clothing until both were naked. Dean wanted to be inside Sam like nobody's business and he set his sights on his lover's neglected and very shapely ass.

He was a little rough, the booze fueling his lust. Sam struggled halfheartedly trying to save the last place his man hadn't yet entered, "Get off me Dean I don't want to, I'm saving it for a special occasion."

Dean let out a drunken giggle, "Special occasion…like what Sammy, your wedding night?"

Sam stopped his struggling and hugged Dean instead, "Do you mean it would you marry me?"

That sobered Dean up in a hurry, "I hadn't given it much thought I was kind of just happy we get to be together in front of everyone now. I claimed you has my own already Sam, isn't that good enough?"

Sam was crushed, "If that's all you're going to offer then I guess it will have to be good enough."

When Sam rolled away and covered up with a blanket Dean knew he messed up. Dean spooned against him, he stroked the soft waves of his lover's hair waiting for Sam to relax and once he melted against him Dean said what was on his mind.

When this is all over, when I put every bastard that hurt you into the ground, would you marry me Sammy?"

He heard Sam give a low giggle, "Are you asking me to be your gun moll forever?"

He nuzzled the back of his baby's long neck and whispered, "My gun moll forever and ever till death do us part Songbird. I'm getting you a nice fitted suit that shows off that fine ass of yours…put your hair in finger waves and maybe cherry up those lips. I want the world to know you're my badass bitch."

Sam turned toward him with a serious look, "I want to help, Dean I mean it. It's the only way I'm going to get over my past; I want the priest, the Waverley brothers and Clem to pay."

Dean was quiet for a few minutes thinking it over, "Ok, but not Dick Roman, you stay out of that."

Sam gave his fiancé a dimpled grin, "Thank you baby, I promise!"

TBC

A Gun Moll is a female accomplice to criminals, or girlfriend of a criminal, especially during the 1920s and 1930s. The term actually originated a few decades before, in the 1900s. In it's original context and derivation, it had nothing to do with Firearms - "Gun" in this context was derived from the Yiddish word for "Thief". Moll derives from "Molly", which was slang for prostitute. So a Gun Moll is literally a _Thief's Whore_ - which most likely started as an insult, and then became something of a badge of honor as the term grew into standard use.


	17. Steam Heat

(A/N Thank you for your help and advice on this chapter LeeMarieJack. I appreciate it!)

…..

"What do you say Songbird? Are we going to tie the knot?"

Sam wiggled against him, "I love you so much I can't imagine my life without you now. Dean you're my family."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

Dean felt a sense relief because he couldn't picture a day without Sam in it.

"Sammy I want you to meet my dad. We can visit him Saturday and stay over, maybe take the old man out for supper."

Sam tensed up immediately, "Dean you didn't tell him about me right? About my being a prostitute…I could never face him then."

"Dad was there when I spoke with Betty so I'm pretty sure he does. All he wants is for me to be happy and Sammy you are the one that makes me complete, he's going to see that."

Sam relaxed again, he had been judged by everyone except Dean and he hoped his father was as accepting of him. Sam never had a father figure unless he counted Clem the abusive wife killer.

Sam became a bit more amorous by rubbing up against Dean, "When are we getting engagement rings? I want you to wear one because everyone needs to know that I claim you."

Dean trailed his fingers along the tender skin inside his lover's thigh, "Hmmm…how about after you spread those long, pretty legs for me and I can finally sample that nice ass."

"Since we haven't done that yet I want to wait for our honeymoon. I hope you understand I want it special." He pressed his face against the warm skin of Dean's chest, "We can still have relations other ways."

There was something that was preying on Dean's mind but he never had the right opportunity to ask, "Sam I have to ask you something, remember Alastair asked if you were knocked up?"

He immediately began to close down, "I don't want to talk about him Dean."

"I know but it got me thinking, can you have babies?"

Sam tossed back the covers and went to the bathroom locking the door behind him. Dean followed and upon finding the door locked began knocking, "Come on Sam we were going to be honest with each other remember?" He sat by the door determined to stay there all night if he had to.

After awhile he heard Sam slid down the door and sit on the opposite side, "I don't menstruate monthly so I don't know. There was a time when I was gaining weight and I felt so sick, when the handlers noticed they took me to a doctor and…"

Dean heard Sam start to cry, "What happened? You can tell me honey."

"He examined me and then did some sort of procedure. I was bleeding afterward so they let me rest for a whole week after that. One of the handlers said that they didn't want my moneymaker ruined. I'm not sure what they did to me."

Dean pressed his forehead against the door trying his best to be closer to his love, "Oh god…Sam I'm so sorry."

Sam's voice came softly as he repeated himself, "I'm not sure what they did to me."

Dean matched his voice to Sam's so it came out just as soft, "I love you even more for telling me. Will you come out? I won't ask anything else right now."

"Ok Dean, go to bed and shut off the lights then I'll come out."

He did as Sam asked and waited awhile, then the bathroom door opened and Sam padded quietly across hardwood floor to the bed, slipped in and Dean held him.

"Did you still want me to have sex with you Dean?"

"No Sammy…sometimes just holding you satisfies me in a way that sex doesn't. Does that make sense?"

He nuzzled the crook of his mans neck and let out a sigh, "For me too, I think it's all the love we have stored up inside. We didn't have anyone else to give it to until now, I think that's it."

Poor Dean was still fighting the heat in his loins, "Still, I wouldn't say no to sex."

Sam gave a gentle laugh; Dean loved the sound of his voice especially when Sam was happy.

…..

Dean and Bruin walked into the steam room and sat down next to each to each other. Bruin slipped the closed straight razor from his towel and put it behind him.

Dean patted the small knife he had hidden in a sheath under his towel feeling comforted knowing it was there.

He glanced down at Bruins crotch finally getting an up close and personal look at the horse cock and heavy balls resting between his legs.

Bruin had that amused look he wore so well, "Do you see something you like?"

Dean felt a blush creep over his cheeks, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Perhaps, what is it?"

"How does Cas even walk afterward? I mean he's not a big guy and he's pretty tight," Dean had managed to make himself feel even more embarrassed, "just forget I asked."

The big blonde grabbed his own dick and tugged it, then let it flop back onto his lap "I take my time; I'm gentle unless I feel he wants it hard. We like to role play and at times I can be rough."

Dean crossed his legs to hide his own genitals, "Yeah…what do you role play?"

"Gladiator and opponent but Cas always loses and I impale him with my sword." Bruin closed his eyes and chuckled.

Just then their targets walked in, Clyde the capo, Jerry Two Hats and Sal the goon, all three of them working for Dick Roman. They sat across the room and quietly discussed business while taking a steam bath.

Bruin whispered, "Go put water on the coals, act sexy, bend over and put on a show."

Dean did as he was told. He took off his towel with the knife wrapped inside right in front of the three men and they immediately stopped talking. Sal nudged Jerry and they spoke in a language Dean didn't understand but from the laughter he caught their drift. They were saying filthy things on what would be nice to do to Dean and thought their dirty humor was chuckle worthy.

Clyde leaned over and slapped Dean on the ass, "How much for a fuck?" Dean looked over his shoulder and gave the old pervert a smile, "Why don't we go to the showers and discuss it?"

….

Bruin walked over to the two that were left, he gave them a tight smile. Sal looked up at the blonde giant, "How much for you?" Jerry stared right at Bruins crotch then brazenly reached out and touched his soft cock, "I hope you don't charge by the inch, I couldn't afford you."

It all happened so quickly the two didn't have time to yell, Bruin made a perfect arch with the straight razor catching each across the throat. Bruin was a precise and seasoned killer that got the job done as quick and efficiently as possible. Both men fell at the same time to the white tile floor and bled out.

Bruin nudged them both with his bare foot to be sure they were dead, "You are right, you couldn't afford me."

….

Clyde had Dean pressed against the wall manhandling every inch of firm, young flesh while Dean tried not to vomit. Bruin walked up behind Clyde and slit his throat. As soon as he fell they dragged the body away but there was really nowhere to hide them. The pair quickly showered, dressed and left.

…

Detective Harris showed up at the murder scene and went through the motions of an investigation but as far as he was concerned there were three less scumbags to worry about. They were especially nasty men that seemed to skirt the edges of the law and no one could make anything stick. Now the detective could close the cases attached to each man he knew was guilty.

The Detective knew these guys were guilty of horrible crimes but their tracks had been well covered and his evidence always seemed to disappear. It had been like trying to capture a trio of greased pigs. Now he owed someone a debt of gratitude.

…..

Dean came to Sam that night feeling tense and sick to his stomach from the day's events. He curled up next to him looking for comfort and peace. Sam rolled his head on the pillow coming face to face with Dean, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just really need you."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, "I'm here."

…

After the announcement of Cas and Bruins engagement Mila went into a happy frenzy making wedding plans along with the other Novak females as assistants. She didn't see herself as the marrying type and wasn't interested in having children so this would be a way for her to have the fun without the commitment.

Mila pestered the two men for opinions on what they wanted. Finally it was decided that the wedding would take place at the family vineyard. Bruin's parents were dead and he had no other relatives to speak of in America so the Novak family was basically all he had.

There were a lot Novaks and Novak kin and the guest list would be long but that was alright, Mila was having a grand time with all of it. Their wealth was great and she spent freely to make her brother's day as special as possible.

…

Bruin was dragged to the florist shop by Mila and the pair sat in a private room as the owner personally went over flower arrangements. Bruin was bored; he busied himself by watching Mila and marveled over how much she and Cas looked alike.

The same chin, delicately flared nostrils, blue eyes and the same skin tone. She was a female version of her brother and that gave Bruin an idea.

…..

Cas paced the bedroom, "No, absolutely not!"

"But angel it's a very good idea, don't you want one?"

Bruin implored, "Pansy please…I want a baby with you. Someone to carry on my family name, it would be our child."

Cas poured himself a drink and downed it, "You're talking about sleeping with my sister, Bruin you don't even care for women. Tell me how you would be able to perform?"

The blonde was even more determined to sway Cas, "I would pretend it's you with breasts and a vagina. You could get me excited in another room and then I would have intercourse with Mila."

Cas flopped back on the bed and let out a loud groan as be became more frustrated by the minute, "Disgusting…do you hear yourself?!"

Bruin growled, "You owe me, I sat by as you screwed Dean Winchester and flaunted it in my face. Now I want this, our child Castiel. I already discussed it with Mila; she said that she would do it as a wedding gift to us."

"She is as crazy as you are, a child as a wedding gift?"

Bruin got on all fours above him, "Think how beautiful to have our two bloodlines combined. Our own child Castiel, you could be the mother."

He went in for the kill and began planting hot little kisses all over Cas then whispered words of love and ownership in his ear until the man couldn't deny him. In the end Bruin fucked him soundly. The couple pretended that Cas was being impregnated and that made the sex extra steamy.

…..

John watched from the window as his son walk around to the passenger door of the Cadillac and opened it. Out came a long leg and then another, when the young man fully emerged John guessed him to be at least three inches taller than Dean. He went to the door of the apartment and waited for the knock feeling about as nervous as he imagined they did.

Dean barely made a knock when the door opened and there was his father smiling at them, "Come on in!"

Father and son hugged as Sam looked on. He thought John was a very handsome man but saw the wear on his face from a life of hard work, loss and drinking.

John grabbed Sam by the hand and shook it then kissed it for some reason he couldn't explain. Dean's fiancée was almost angelic looking; a heavy dose of masculine with a touch of feminine softness. John could see how his son fell hard for Sam.

…

Over a steak dinner Sam and Dean discussed their plans for marriage with John and avoided touchy subjects. Dean beamed every time Sam smiled, "Dad doesn't he have the nicest dimples?"

"Dean I see why you're smitten and took this one off the market. Talent, brains and a real looker, what more could a fella ask for?"

Sam lowered his eyes but couldn't stop smiling, "I'm nothing special, I sing well and that's my gift."

"If you make my son happy then I'm happy. Our lives haven't always been the easiest but I imagine you know better than most what I mean about a rough life."

Dean frowned and nudged his father under the table. Sam's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment over the veiled reference to the prostitution. He excused himself and went to the bathroom.

"Dad, don't bring up his past!"

"I didn't, and even if I did Dean I don't blame the kid for anything. Life gave him a lot of hard knocks and Sam survived, that's impressive to me." John tossed down his napkin and got up, "I'm going to talk to him."

Dean protested but in the end John did what he wanted.

…

Sam splashed cold water on his face then dried it with his handkerchief. He examined himself in the mirror wondering if he was good enough for Dean.

John stepped next to him, "Penny for your thoughts."

Sam couldn't bear to look at him and turned toward the wall, "You know about me?"

"Sure, I knew the day that woman from St. Nicholas talked to Dean about you. Sam all I care about is that you love my son."

Sam turned and looked down at John with tear filled eyes, "More than anyone or anything. I loved him the minute I laid eyes on Dean. He saved my life and accepted me…never made me feel like trash."

John put his arm around Sam, "Come on kid, I want dessert and there's a piece of apple pie calling my name and there's a whole pie calling for Dean. I bet you want the chocolate cake on that trolley the waiter rolled up.

Sam gave him a big grin, "Yes Mr. Winchester."

"Call me dad."

Sam never had one before but he took a leap of faith and said it, "Yes…dad." It was the first time in a long time that Sam felt like the teenager he really was and feeling was wonderful. Now he had a real family.

….

Sam and Dean sat in the Caddy outside the church and watched as Father Jeremy walked to the rectory, turning in for the night. Sam clenched his jaw and let out a low growling sound. Dean didn't think he was aware he even made it.

"Sure you're ok with helping Sammy? I can do this myself."

"I know that place and I have to make sure he doesn't have anyone trapped like I was."

"Alright baby, your on."

TBC


	18. Maybe Baby

Father Jeremy was relaxing in front of the fire to stave off a chill in the air. He had his brandy and a box of fine chocolates both given to him by a well off parishioner as a thank you for running the youth program.

He laughed out loud as he thought of the adoration his congregation gave him. If only they knew what Jeremy actually did behind closed doors they would be shocked and appalled and it gave him a thrill to know the dark things he got away with while acting as the good and kind shepherd.

He popped a chocolate in his mouth and savored the decadent treat. He was even feeling generous enough to give a piece to the new bitch locked away in the basement waiting for Romans men to collect him.

…..

Sam entered through the side door off the back garden; Dean easily picked the gate lock as well as the way inside. "I know he has a gun Dean, let me distract him and you can do the rest."

"I'm asking one more time Sam, I can do this alone, you don't have to face him."

Sam was already heading to the study.

…..

Jeremy looked up and there was a tall young man he didn't recognize in the poorly lit room. He immediately took the gun off the end table and held it up, "You better tell me what you want and who you are before I shoot you."

Sam took a step forward, "You don't remember me?"

He did remember Sam. Jeremy couldn't recall the name but then the whore's names were never important. "You're the one with a little something extra…you got some nerve coming back here. I have a good mind to resell you."

Dean had entered through another door to the study and snuck up behind Jeremy who was half in the bag. He clubbed him on the back of the head and the priest fell like a ton of bricks. "That's him Sammy?"

Sam was trembling as he took the gun from the unconscious man's hand. "That's him."

…..

They searched the house from top to bottom finally finding the young man in the basement chained at the ankle. He was terrified so Dean held back while Sam talked to him.

Sam found out his name was Andrew and he had been homeless until the priest offered him a place to stay. The next thing he knew Andrew woke up in the basement and that's where he had been for three days.

Dean picked the lock and freed the boy, "Sam find him some clothes and get him something to eat. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of the priest."

…..

Dean put a blank sheet of typing paper in front of him, "Sign your name."

Jeremy stared down at the paper but didn't budge, "Why?"

"Just do it, trust me I have no qualms about torturing you."

The priest grabbed the pen and signed his name at the bottom of the blank sheet. Dean tied his arms back up then went to the typewriter and typed up a confession.

I can no longer live with what I've done. I kidnap innocents and sell them to the Hell Fire Club as prostitutes. I have drugged, raped, molested and tortured these boys and young men. I am a monster.

The guilt has become too much to bear and I have to purge myself of the many sins I have committed. I can only hope God forgives me because I can't forgive myself.

Dean folded the letter carefully and put it in an envelope with "Confession" typed on the front then set it on the desk. "There, now everyone will know what piece of shit you are after your dead."

The priest smirked at him, "There's only one problem, wise ass, I'm not going to kill myself."

…..

Sam left Andrew in the kitchen and went to watch even though Dean was trying to shield him from the violence. When he walked in Father Jeremy looked directly up at Sam, "You're going to let him do this?"

Sam walked right over and slapped him hard across the face, "I'm not letting him do anything. You are dark and sick; whatever happens is your fault. You took away the one thing I believed in and destroyed the sanctuary I had in my church."

Sam looked to Dean and nodded, "Do it or he's going to keep destroying everyone he gets his hands on."

Dean pulled out his gun, pressed it to the priest's temple and shot him. He wiped everything down then put the gun in the dead man's hand and the couple headed for the kitchen.

There they found Andrew shaking with fear.

"Take it easy kid, we aren't going to hurt you." Dean looked out the window after a dog started barking, "We have to go right now. Someone might have heard that shot."

Sam grabbed the boy by the hand and pulled him out the door.

"Come on, Andrew. We're going to take you somewhere safe."

…

Max the Angel Club manager looked over Andrew, "Do you know how to drive?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok Dean, he can take Sonny's place."

"Great, thanks Max."

Dean looked around and spotted Sam leaning on the bar and chatting with the bartender, his ass was stuck out and every man that walked by took a gander. Dean went straight over and grabbed his arm, "Every punk is looking at your rear Sam, come on I'm tired of these damn perverts."

Sam was smiling as Dean hustled him out to the car; he held the door open like a gentleman and helped Sam inside then got in himself. "What the hell are you grinning about?"

"You're jealous."

"Damn straight I'm jealous; I'll never share you with anyone Sam. You're mine forever; got that?"

"I got it Dean but it works both ways."

"Agreed."

….

Detective Harris was right on the scene of the apparent suicide of the priest. He had been investigating Jeremy in connection with kidnappings and ties to Dick Roman but Harris kept it quiet. You didn't accuse a priest of whoring out children and teenagers without solid proof.

As always when looking into these scumbags he could only get so far and then he would be thwarted by the sheer amount of money that changed hands throughout the department.

Not all the cops were crooked, in fact many were very honest and good men but if you didn't play the game then your job became an exercise in futility.

One of the cops on the scene handed Harris the note, "He was a real piece of work; guess you were right."

Harris knew Jeremy had no qualms about what he did and had one of the biggest egos ever. He would have never taken his own life but once again someone had done the detective a big favor so he put it down as a suicide.

"Call a meat wagon and keep the reporters out of here, I'm going to take a look around."

He searched room by room finding evidence everywhere he looked. Once Harris got to the basement something caught his eye. He picked up the sparkling hair clip and put it in his pocket before anyone else could see it. Harris was a cop but he was a good man first of all.

…

They all sat in the garden have dinner as a family. Cas kept glancing up at his grandmother until the old woman called him out. "James what is it?"

Cas looked at Mila and Bruin then started eating again, "Nothing."

Bruin was never one to be shy so he came right out with it. "Pansy and I are going to have a baby."

Grandma Novak frowned a bit but continued eating, "Oh? Well you are both so fortunate that God has given James a vagina."

Dean started to snicker and Sam didn't find that funny as Dean. But then none of the others at the table knew about Sam except his lover.

Cas spoke up, "I'm not having it, Mila said she would have it for us."

The old woman looked over to her granddaughter with that same frown, "What does he mean?"

She shrugged, "It's nothing really, a wedding gift for them. I'm letting Bruin fuck me."

"Mila!"

"Sorry grandma but that's what's going to happen."

Grandma grabbed Cas by the hand, "James do you agree with this?"

"I didn't at first. I thought Bruin was nuts. But after talking it over with him I think it's a way for us to have a child with our bloodlines. When the family asks you will know what tell them. What you feel is important to me grandma."

She was still frowning and tight lipped, "Alright, I'll accept this but I hope there won't be hard feelings over Bruin having relations with your sister."

Bruin gave her a confident smile, "I'm going to let Cas suck my dick and then when I'm erect I'll have intercourse with her and pretend its him. No kissing on the mouth or sucking nipples or licking her anywhere. I'm going to go in, deposit my semen and then it's done."

Grandma slapped the table, "No more filthy talk while we are eating!"

Dean started laughing again which earned him a dark look from everyone else, "Sorry…sorry it's just odd and sorta funny."

…..

Dean settled between Sam's legs and humped him awhile, "You are so pretty Sammy, I bet we would make a nice looking kid."

Sam pushed him up, "Dean I don't think I can have any."

"Yeah but even if you can't I'll have fun trying right?"

That made his Songbird giggle, "You're a pervert."

"I'm your pervert."

"Lucky me."

….

Bruin stood in the doorway if the bathroom back lit poorly by a small lamp. Cas took in a breath as his eyes travel over his lovers strong frame.

Cas held his hand out to the blonde and watched as he walked over and took it in his. "How could I have been blinded by another man when the perfect one is standing before me?"

"I don't know Castiel, you were foolish but all of that is in the past. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Bruin watched as his fiancée sat at the edge of the bed and pressed his nose into the bounty of blonde curls above his cock and took in a deep breath. "You have a rich scent that is all male my darling."

Cas teased and tortured Bruin's wonderful dick with his fingers and tongue then expertly sucked Bruin until his organ was stiff and dripping.

Bruins knees almost buckled, "Stop or I won't be able to hold back."

He hurried through the adjoining bathroom and to the next bedroom where Mila was waiting. Bruin went over, tossed off the sheet and knelt between her legs. He was uncharacteristically soft and sweet to Mila knowing what a favor she was doing for them.

He ran his fingers along her jaw line, "You look beautiful."

"I thought you didn't care for woman?"

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty when I see it Mila."

She blushed and covered her face with a pillow, "Ok I'm ready."

He ran his thumb in a circle around her clit, "I have to be sure you are good and slick for me." He stroked her labia then dipped a finger inside, "Perfect."

Bruin went slowly, assuming most women hadn't experienced someone his size and he was right. Mila pressed the pillow tighter over her face so Cas couldn't hear her moaning in the next room.

Bruin closed his eyes and concentrated on the end result as he pictured Cas beneath him accepting his seed and that got him there quickly. He had been saving up, no masturbation or sex for several days and he pumped a sizable load inside of Mila. He grabbed several pillows, lifted her by the ankles and shoved them under her ass.

"Stay like this for at least an hour, longer if you can. I don't want you to lose any semen."

"Wow Bruin you're a real charmer. How do we even know it worked?"

"I'm potent; all the men in my family are. I timed your cycle correctly and I sense we made a child."

He kissed her forehead and thanked her for the wedding gift then went back to Cas.

…

A month later Sam and Dean picked out engagement rings from Talbot the jeweler for the Novak family and many people of means in the city.

Dean bought Sam a marquise diamond saying it looked best on his long, slim finger while he picked out a masculine band with a square cut diamond. Sam was thrilled and Dean was very proud.

Talbot wrote up the order, "When are you getting married?"

Sam's happy expression changed quickly, "As soon as we do some cleaning up."

Talbot didn't know what that meant exactly but he knew better than to ask for details.

…..

Mila had missed her period that month. Bruin was correct, she was carrying their baby. Cas was happy because it meant Bruin wouldn't have to repeat the intercourse with his sister. They started watching her like a hawk to be sure she ate properly and refrained from drinking and parties.

Cas had her take up morning yoga with him and even Bruin joined them. Yubi checked in with Mila several times a week along with their family physician to be sure everything was progressing properly.

Until Dick Roman was dead the Novak/Brinkerhoff wedding was on hold. Cas had a plan for drawing the snake out from under his rock.

….

Dean paced the floor of Cas' office, "No, absolutely not. It's too dangerous!"

Sam finally stood up and spoke his mind, "Look, I want to do it and the deal is fair. I lure out Roman at the Hell Fire Club and Bruin comes to Perditionburg with us. You can't do it alone Dean and I'm not as tough as you guys. Everyone wins and they all pay."

He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "What if you don't get hired then what?"

Sam gave him a confident grin, "Don't worry, Roman with crawl out of his hole just to watch me on stage. I'm one hot ticket remember Dean?"

"I hope your right baby."

They worked into the night outlining the plan down to the last detail.

….

Early the next morning Sam sat on the bathroom floor heaving his guts out and trying his best not to wake up Dean. He had that feeling again, the queasiness that earned him a trip to Dick Romans butcher of a doctor.

Fear filled Sam so much that he vowed to put off telling Dean as long as possible because Sam never wanted to experience that pain and empty feeling ever again. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dean, Sam just couldn't shake his past. The young man put up walls to protect himself from the unknown.

TBC

A/N- Thank you LeeMarieJack for your kind words of encouragement and you input.


	19. Devil's Due

The secretary walked in with a fancy looking envelope, "I am sorry to interrupt you sir but this came for you."

Dick Roman took it from her and ran his nose over the envelope, "High quality perfume…interesting." He opened it up and pulled out an invitation written on parchment.

Join us at the Hell Fire Club to celebrate the debut of Songbird Sammy gracing the stage. A night like no other awaits you. Saturday July 18th, 8:00 pm sharp.

"Who brought this?"

Lois patted her hair and smiled, "A very handsome mountain of a man…blonde with a slight accent."

Dick drummed his fingers on the desk trying to place the man but couldn't recall anyone by that description. He read the invitation again to his very own club and thought the person that had the balls to send this better be prepared to lose them.

…

Sam entered the Hell Fire Club with Dean and they looked around for the manager who was thrilled to hire Sam way from the Angel Club. He had heard the young man's golden pipes and thought his boss would find the hiring a real boon.

Jack hustled over and shook Sam's hand, "You made it, good deal! Follow me kid, I'll show you the dressing room."

Dean was playing the helper; he carried a train case with Sam's makeup, jewelry, hair clips and pomade. He also had Sam's costume in a suit bag. Sam took great pleasure in snapping his fingers and beckoning to Dean, "Come boy, bring my things."

Dean grumbled the whole way to the dressing room and once Jack left he grabbed Sam around the waist and slapped his ass.

"Ow! Damn it Dean that hurt."

Dean slapped his ass again, "You're going to get more than that if you boss me around anymore." Sam spun around and slapped him on the ass causing Dean to jump, "There, maybe I'll give you a spanking, you work for me remember?"

Sam was grinning now and Dean grinned right back then his face turned deadly serious, "Baby I hate this plan."

"Don't worry; Bruin is in here somewhere plus about a half dozen of Cas' guys. What could go wrong?"

"A lot could Sam, I'm watching you like a hawk and the first person that looks at you funny is getting a hole in their fucking head."

…..

Dean went out and found a table with two other men that had come in earlier. They each ordered a cocktail and watched the door.

When Dick Roman walked in a path immediately cleared to let the man through; he was someone that patrons were a bit scared of. He had no admirers like Cas, instead Roman ruled with total fear. He attracted patrons by having the wildest, most decadent club in the city.

Cas was an iron fist in a velvet glove where Roman was just an iron fist ready to crush, no questions asked.

His men brought him to his table right in front and champagne and two pretty whores were brought over. He ran a hand a hand each between their legs and squeezed then decided he wanted both and they sat on either side of their owner. Roman molested them under the table some more, "I think later I'm going to watch you fuck each other and then I'm going to do all sorts of things to you both."

They both smiled and nodded, the boys weren't just whores they learned to be good actors as well.

…..

Jack stepped out on stage, adjusted his toupee and tie then grabbed the microphone, "Welcome everyone, as you know we have a special treat in store for you. This young man has the pipes of a nightingale; put your hands together for none other than Songbird!"

Jack left and Sam walked out into the spotlight, the audience let out a gasp and then murmurs and finally wild applause even though Sam hadn't opened his mouth.

He was dressed in snug, black pinstripe trousers, a thin black belt, black and white brogue shoes and a crisp white shirt open two buttons down. The pastel pink tie was loose around the collar. Sam had his trademark finger waves etched deeply in his hair and on the side was a small, triangle shaped rhinestone clip holding a jaunty white marabou feather.

To top it all off his lips were painted crimson and when Sam smiled his white teeth shone in stark contrast to the color. When the audience calmed down Sam adjusted the microphone and spoke in his deep, soft voice, "Thank you, it's great to have such a lively crowd."

He looked back at the bandleader and nodded; the rich sound filled the large room packed with people. Sam looked right at Dick Roman as he pressed the microphone stand against his crotch. He licked his bottom lip and then came that rich voice dripping honey as he sang of tortured romance.

I'm feeling mighty lonesome  
Haven't slept a wink  
I walk the floor and watch the door  
And in between I drink

Black coffee  
Love's a hand me down brew  
I'll never know a Sunday  
In this weekday room

I'm talking to the shadows  
One o'clock to four  
And Lord, how slow the moments go  
When all I do is pour

Black coffee  
Since the blues caught my eye  
I'm hanging out on Monday  
My Sunday dreams to dry….

Dick Roman sat up and took notice, he recognized the kid on stage as the hermaphrodite whore the priest sold to him. There was no forgetting Sam; he was very distinctive looking with his pretty face, exotic eyes and long, lanky frame. _"Son of a bitch….that's the escaped slut from the stables!"_

…

Dean knew the man recognized Sam immediately. He went to stand but Philly Bill grabbed his hand and stopped the young hothead.

"Don't do it Dean, you're going to ruin everything, besides Roman wont lay a hand on him in front of all these people." Dean stayed in his seat and watched grimly as Sam saunter down the stage steps, his voice filled with emotion.

Dick Roman watched as Songbird sauntered over toward him. The tall young beauty was different than the frightened boy he remembered. Hard knocks had given the kid hard edges and confidence enough to approach someone like him.

Roman found himself shifting in his seat as his bulge became apparent. By the time Sam braced a leg on either side of his knees he thought that just maybe the Songbird would cause him to blow a load right in his pants.

Sam ran his fingers through the man's hair as he closed his eyes belting out the rest of the song.

Now a man is born to go a lovin'  
A woman's born to weep and fret  
To stay at home and tend her oven  
And drown her past regrets  
In coffee and cigarettes

I'm moody all the morning  
Mourning all the night  
And in between its nicotine  
And not much heart to fight….

Sam straightened up and began to sway his hips slowly in time to the song. It was all Roman could do not to reach out and touch the chanteuse all over his long, lovely body. The two pretty boys on either side of him watched the Songbird carefully as if taking notes on the art of seduction.

Black coffee  
Feelin' low as the ground  
It's driving me crazy just waiting for my baby  
To maybe come around

My nerves have gone to pieces  
My hair is turning gray  
All I do is drink black coffee  
Since my man's gone away…

Sam's voice trailed off and the lights dimmed, he bent down and pressed his red lips to his former owner's ear and whispered, "Could we go somewhere and talk in private? I have an offer you can't refuse." He kissed the man's cheek leaving a red lipstick print.

The spotlight came back on him, Sam stood up and waved to audience as they cheered, "Thank you! I'm going to take a little break so enjoy the music."

Dick Roman was hooked; he needed so badly to find out this offer from the beautiful Songbird that he forgot all his anger and lead Sam to his office.

….

Bruin tasted the scotch and wrinkled his nose, "You would think that a man who sells booze would save the good stuff for himself." Dean was going to take a sip but Bruin took the glass away, "No you have to stay sharp."

Dean grouched, "How come you get some?"

Bruin patted him on the head, "Has Sam told you how sweet you look when you're pouting?"

Dean was about to give a snappy comeback when they heard someone hit the door; Sam let out a dirty laugh and said, "Well let's just say I'm not a scared little flower anymore baby. My real talent is on the stage not in the sack."

Romans smug, self assured voice came next, "Well lets go on in and maybe I'll find out of your worth keeping on as a headliner…after you give me some head."

Bruin slapped his hand over Dean's mouth and dragged him into the washroom. They listened as the door opened and closed, the lock turned and ice was put into glasses.

"Why don't you take off that pretty suit of yours and let me see that sweet little pussy Sammy boy? I'd love to give it a good lick."

Sam looked around nervously wondering if they were even in there, "Sure baby but I just need to freshen up."

Dick nodded toward the washroom, "In there, hurry up."

Sam went in, shut the door and locked it. He saw Dean and Bruin then went over and whispered, "Give me five minutes" and left again.

Bruin timed him and when the five minutes was up they stepped out as quietly as possible and there was Sam on the brown leather sofa, legs splayed open as Roman had his tongue shoved in the tight slit. He made wet, sucking noises while Sam stared up at the tiled ceiling above him.

Before Dean could be stopped he swiftly walked over, pulled out a straight razor, yanked the pigs face out of Sam's pussy and gave him a gangster necktie.

Blood sprayed over Sam's skin as he scrambled to get away, Bruin helped him out and took him to the bathroom as Dean watched the dying man pitch forward and bleed out over the leather.

No one said a word; it was only the sounds of death throes from Roman and Dean ransacking the office. Bruin brought Sam back out dressed but still bloody and sat him in a chair. There was a knock on the door and everyone froze. A gruff voice came, "It's Philly Bill, open up."

They took everything important or worth money, Philly cracked the safe and Dean had the keys to the kingdom he fished out of the dead man's pocket.

It was a tense exit; the group had to kill several men as they left through the back and a few more on the way to their cars.

…

Dean drove cautiously not wanting to risk getting pulled over by the cops. Sam was silent; his head was leaning against the side window and moved like a rag doll every time Dean hit a pot hole or a rough part in the road.

"Sammy…babe are you ok?"

"I need to scrub myself, I'm filthy."

"Sure, when we get back I'll give you a good wash and then run a hot bath how does that sound?"

"He called me Sammy; no one calls me that except you Dean."

"Come on Sam take it easy, he's dead and now he can't hurt people anymore."

"I'm glad he's dead Dean, what's wrong with me? I never used to think things like that but it's the truth. I wanted him to suffer, pay for what he did to me and Armand…everyone."

"And he did pay."

"I wanted him tortured like Alastair but I'm glad he's gone."

Sam held his flat stomach protectively, he wasn't sure why exactly but he felt compelled to do it.

…..

Bruin walked out wet and naked right across the bedroom and picked up one of the satchels, he brought it over to Cas. "Here you go angel."

Cas opened it up and inside was money, jewelry, deeds and documents and at least a dozen little velvet bags. He opened one up and tipped the contents into his hand, diamonds spilled out.

His blue eyes shot open wide, "Oh my god…Bruin it's a fortune in one bag!"

Bruin tossed a key on the bed, "This opens his safe deposit box, I think we need to send a shill in to empty it tomorrow before anyone discovers he has one. Also we must take over and force our way into his businesses before someone claims them. If a relative comes I'm sure we can make the person see our way of thinking."

Cas carefully put all the diamonds back, "I won't be able to sleep now."

Bruin pushed him gently onto his back, "Yes you will, I won't allow the mother of my child to become fatigued."

"Blonde Bear you know that I'm not really pregnant right? It's Mila that needs the rest."

"I know but I have more fun pretending it's you. We have a wedding to prepare as well. I was thinking Sam could be the singer at our wedding, how do you feel about that?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea. Now get your lily white ass over here and kiss me."

…..

Sam was scrubbed down by Dean head to toe and he insisted that Sam douche because Dean couldn't stand the thought of Dick Roman's tongue inside of him.

Afterward he left Sam to relax in the tub while he had fresh sheets but on their bed and a tray of food and tea brought in. Soon he had Sam dried off and in bed.

"Have some of these little finger sandwiches Sam, I think their great." Dean popped one in his mouth but when Sam didn't eat he became worried. "Come on babe, Hulda made these special and you gotta eat."

Sam picked one up and sniffed it then took a bite but his gut rolled at the smell and taste and the memory of Dick Romans blood spraying hot and thick over his naked body caused Sam to bolt for the bathroom and violently vomit.

Dean went to get Dr. Mayer.

…..

Mila was stretching with Cas and Bruin in the garden. The sun was just peeking over the ridgeline and it was going to be a hot day from the feel of things. Bruin, never one much for yoga, went to get them cold drinks as an excuse to leave.

Cas helped his sister hold a new pose but found his hand stray over her small belly, "Sorry…I've been wanting to touch it but I know it's strange."

Mila sat in the grass and lifted her blouse, "Go on, it's your kid not mine so you can rub my belly."

"Do you mean that, it's my kid? I think once it's born you're going to change your mind and it will just be yours and Bruins."

She shoved her brother's shoulder playfully, "Honestly Cas you have the biggest stick up your butt," just then Bruin arrived with the drinks, "and by a big stick I mean a log." Mila started laughing at the thought of her brother impaled on the big blonde.

Bruins frowned matching his lover's expression, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing big guy, your fiancé was expressing concern over my possible change of heart once the babies born. It's not going to happen; I'll sign papers so the kid is legally yours Cas. If the kid asks about his mom just tell him I'm the birth mother so he doesn't feel all weird. I want to be in the auntie category and not a parent."

Cas visibly relaxed, "Thank you, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'll never forget this Mila."

"You always took care of me Cas and now I want to do this for you. Ok enough serious stuff, let's eat."

….

Dr. Myer examined Sam without Dean in the room at Sam's insistence. "You know son you're going to have to tell him."

"How far along to you think I am?"

"It's hard to say since you don't menstruate regularly, if we go by your last cycle and the appearance of symptoms I would say two months maybe."

There was a soft knock on the door, "Sammy don't get mad, I want to come in and talk to the doctor and find out what's going on." Dean heard hushed voices back and forth and finally Dr. Myer opened the door, "Go on in Dean I'll let Sam talk to you."

Sam was sitting on their bed with a robe on and staring out the window at the sunrise, "It's going to be hot today I can feel it."

Dean opened the doors to the balcony and let in the breeze, "We need fresh air in here." He sat next to Sam and took his hand in his, "What's wrong?"

Sam poked at the softness around his middle, "The doctor thinks I'm pregnant."

Dean didn't say anything, he needed to process this new information but Sam took it as a snub. "It's ok Dean, I get it if you want to run. Maybe I can't carry it to term anyway because of that procedure they did to me. I did bleed a lot and …"

Dean grabbed his face and kissed him until Sam was breathless, "Stop talking foolish Sammy. I could never run from you, my life would be total crap without you in it."

Sam still had a hard time believing a man would want him when he was in this condition, "You won't feel that way once the baby comes. I'll be a burden, how can I earn a living as a singer all swollen up or a kid on my tit?"

"Hey, listen to me, I want this Sam. All I got is my dad and family means everything to me and I know it does to you too."

Sam smiled just a little, "Ok, I believe you."

….

Cas sent in one of his secretaries into the bank to clear out Dick Romans safe deposit box early that morning right at bank opening. She came out a half hour later with two full satchels carried by a big, burly guard. He went over and hefted them into the backseat. "Have a nice day Mrs. Roman."

She gave him a brief smile and shut the door. Andrew took off and headed straight to the country to deliver the bags to his boss.

There were still other places that contained riches ferreted away by Dick Roman. It would take awhile but Cas was sure in the end he would have it all.

….

One of the younger cops on the scene was throwing his guts up after viewing the scene of the crime. It said a lot to the corrupt nature of Angelus City that the police would walk straight into a speakeasy without batting an eye.

Detective Harris looked at the body of Dick Roman on his knees pitched straight into the leather couch face down. When they attempted to move the body they found Roman stuck to the leather. The blood acted like glue, finally someone got the bright idea to cut the leather around his face and take it all to the coroners.

Harris knew who hired the hit and so did the mayor so he went through the motions just for the papers and the murder went unsolved. Cas Novak did as he promised and now the city was short one evil man.

Harris explored the Hell Fire Club top to bottom gathering evidence linking what was left of the top men working for Dick Roman. When he found the place the whores were kept Harris went room by room with a female from the station questioning each one.

They were afraid to talk but upon learning that Roman was dead all visibly relaxed and some actually opened up spilling their stories of kidnapping, rape, abuse and finally being imprisoned there.

Some he knew would to find work with the Novak family and others would find their way back home. Others would hit the streets and hustle or get honest jobs.

He fingered the hair clip in his pocket; it had become sort of a good luck charm for Harris. When he carried it bad guys seemed to vanish.

TBC

A/N- I picked "Black Coffee" because even though it came out in 1948 it is a beautiful, soulful song I could see Sammy singing. I know it's been done by several artists but for me the best is the KD Lang version especially for this story.


	20. Steppin' Out With My Baby

A/N- Thanks for looking this over for me LeeMarieJack, I appreciate it. You have a keen eye!

…

Cas looked over his shoulder at his ass in the tuxedo pants, "Milton does my rump look alright in these…I mean not too big right?"

The old man finished pinning the hem and slowly got up straightening the kink in his back, "Sir if I was inclined toward males I would have to say your rump would be most desirable."

Bruin chuckled to himself as he carefully hung his tuxedo jacket and handed it to the other tailor, "Pansy you know when you're pregnant it's natural to gain weight."

"Damn it Bear I am not pregnant!"

"But yet your ass is plumper. I like it, more to squeeze in my big, strong hands."

Cas grumbled, "Just wait until the honeymoon, I'm going to pound your big white ass right into the mattress."

Milton cleared his throat and the pair turned toward him, "We are taking these in for final adjustments. I'll leave you both to your off color talk and bickering; it sounds as if you are married already."

….

Dean was fitted for a tux, Mila a formal gown that accommodated her burgeoning belly and Sam was fitted with a sparkling tux with room for his. Now that he was three months along the Songbird needed his costumes adjusted.

He turned slowly in a circle and the light from the wall sconces caught the glitter, "How do I look, good enough to sing at the wedding?"

Mila gave him that little half smile of hers, "Sam you look good enough to eat. If you liked girls and Dean wasn't here…"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the dark beauty, "Hey watch it sister, that guy is all mine, I don't share my Sammy." He wrapped a possessive arm around his Songbird's waist, "How is that little bun doing in there?"

Sam lowered his eyes and his cheeks turned pink, "Dean it's embarrassing when you talk about it front of other people."

Dean smiled proudly, "I think it's a beautiful thing In fact this Sunday we are going to visit my old man and tell him the good news. He gets to be a grandpa…boy he never expected that with me!"

Mila smoothed the front of her antique rose satin gown with the daring neckline and let out a sigh, "I hope someday there is a fella out that that loves me like that." She turned to the side and rubbed her little belly, "Then again who would want me now?"

Sam stepped up behind her and placed a big hand on her delicate shoulder, "You never know, maybe you met him already and you just don't know it."

….

Detective Harris entered the fine dining establishment above the Angel Club; he straightened his tie and looked at all the swells eating fancy food. This was no place for an honest detective to had dinner. The hostess smiled warmly at the nice looking gentlemen in the cheap suit, "Do you have a reservation?"

"No…well I'm meeting someone here. Mr. Novak is expecting me."

She frowned and then plastered on her smile again, "Follow me." She took him to a private dining area and there was Mila drinking lemonade, her face lit up when he walked in, "Detective Harris, have a seat."

He looked around for Cas, "I was expecting your brother."

Mila pouted, "Sorry to disappoint you but Cas doesn't do errand work. I volunteered because …I don't really know why."

He noticed the bulge beneath her cashmere sweater then averted his eyes feeling her condition was none of his business.

"Yes I'm pregnant, you could have asked. It's not what you think; I'm having a baby for my brother and his fiancée. I'm doing it out of love for them, they would make great parents."

His face was turning redder by the minute, "You don't have to explain."

It was her turn to blush, "I don't know why but I don't want you to think I'm some floozy." The waiter brought over two plates of food, "I ordered for you already detective."

He looked down at the plate with a steak, fried potatoes and green beans, "Wow, how do I rate a steak?"

Mila reached across the table and touched his hand, "After what you did for my family you deserve it." She pushed an envelope across the table and he took opened it up. Inside was cash, more than he made in a year. He pushed it right back to her, "No I don't want this."

"Don't be insulting, it's a gift!"

"It's not a gift, its payment for looking the other way. I didn't do it for the mayor or your family, I did it get rid of a whole gang of assholes that terrorized Angelus City. My hands were tied and yours weren't, that much of a concession I could make."

She tossed the envelope to him, "Take it damn it! Why do all the bad guys take the bribes when they don't deserve it?" Harris tossed it back, "You silly broad, that's why they are bad guys! Look, do you know how you can repay me?"

She glared at him with blue eyes darkening by the second, "How?"

"First off call me Ralph, second let me take you out on a proper date. Nothing fancy I can't afford it. Maybe if you're lucky I'll make you a pot of spaghetti, it's the one thing I'm good at."

Mila gave a musical laugh and Ralph thought it was adorable, "Ok Ralph, if you want to cook for me I accept. I need a date for my brother's wedding this weekend; it's going to be a two day affair. What I'm saying is, I need a guy to squire me but no hanky panky."

Ralph Harris placed his big, rough hand over her well manicured one and gave it a squeeze, "It's a date."

….

The wedding took place at the Novak vineyards on a lovely September day. The maple trees were turning and grapes for the pinot noir and chardonnay were being harvested at the time. Adjacent was the apple orchard laden with early varieties, needless to say the reception would flow with vintage wine, cider and vodka.

The wedding cake, a huge apple spice cake with rich butter cream glaze, was a recipe from Grandma Novak. No fancy lady cakes for the two grooms.

Dean eyed the cake sitting in the massive kitchen in the main house but Sam redirected him before he stuck his finger in it and stole a bite.

"Dean, don't you dare touch that cake."

"But Sam I'm hungry now," the look his fiancée gave him made Dean back down. On their way out he grabbed a napkin and filled it with nibbles and several tarts off the trays.

…

It was a huge event with so many branches of the Novak family there that the chatter was deafening. Dean didn't understand half of what they were saying but he did notice a group of young women eyeing Sam and every once in awhile someone would giggle and wave to him.

"Looks like you got a fan club Songbird; I bet if they knew you were knocked up you wouldn't be so hot anymore."

Sam patted his gut, "I'm not showing much at all and the tuxedo jacket hides what's there. Maybe I'll go over and give them a thrill." Dean watched his own bride to be stroll over to the group of pretty, exotic Novak girls and give them a big smile. He chatted with them for a bit and before he left they each stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

Sam came back with a big grin on his face, "You're lucky I don't like girls because I could have a harem!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yuck, I'm glad you don't. It's bad enough I got guys tossing their numbers on bar coasters and match covers to you or woman throwing garters and panties."

Sam pressed against him and took one plump cheek in each hand, "This is all I need. No one else is like you Dean, your one of a kind…do you have food in your pocket?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna eat it during the ceremony."

Dean looked up at him with those big green eyes and grinned at Sam, "Are you mad?"

Sam patted his face, "Yup, you sure are one of a kind."

….

Bruin and Cas stood there facing each other and holding hands as the priest performed the ceremony. They had already had a civil ceremony and were legally wed but to them this was what would make all true, sharing their happiness in front of the whole clan.

The priest nodded to them both, "Now the couple has some words they would like to say to each other."

Cas went first, "Blonde Bear you have been everything to me for seventeen years. You have protected me, loved me even when I didn't deserve it and if not for you my life would have little meaning. Everything you give is unconditional. You are strong, brave, pure hearted and honest. I hope I can be everything that you think I am and always make you happy."

Bruin was quietly crying. He didn't care who saw it and half the people there were crying as well. He had been a part of their world for so long that he was already an honorary Novak. The family believed this was something that should have happened long ago.

"Pansy there was never anyone else for me. The moment I laid eyes on you my heart was yours. I was so aimless and empty until we met that without you I don't know where I would be. I will always love and protect you and our child," he gave Mila thumbs up, "that is due in February." You have my unwavering devotion forever."

They were pronounced husbands and Cas jumped into Bruin's arms, wrapping his legs around his husbands waist and kissing him passionately. The family stood and cheered as Cas whispered into Bruins ear, "Ready to lose your virginity big boy?"

"First we eat and dance you furry little pervert."

….

Sam stood with the band on the stage set up in the courtyard; the sun was setting giving everything a wash of color as the torches lit the dance area and the newlyweds went to take their first dance.

Sam let the band play the song introduction a bit as Bruin and Cas danced then finally he jumped in and sang the sweet little song.

Your eyes are blue - your kisses too  
I never knew - what they could do  
I can't believe that you're in love with me  
You are telling - everyone I know  
I'm on your mind - each place you go  
They can't believe that you're in love with me….

Bruin twirled Cas and caught him again in his arms then whispered, "I didn't want to twirl you too hard because of your condition." Cas laughed as Bruin dipped him, "You are so odd."

I have always placed you -way up there above me  
I just could never imagine - that you love me  
And after all is said and done - to think that I'm the lucky only one  
I can't believe that you're in love with me…. 

There was applause and the dance floor filled. Dean helped his Songbird down and the pair slow danced awhile. "Just think Sammy pretty soon that will be us."

Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes, "I can't believe from where I started that I'm here right now in your arms in this beautiful place and me having a child. It's almost unbelievable, a dream."

….

Cas and Bruin honeymooned in the lodge built on the vineyard property. That night it was Bruin that was nervous; he made a promise and wouldn't go back on his word.

Cas was giddy with excitement and too much drink as he waited for Bruin to be done with his bath. When the big blonde stepped out clutching a towel around his waist like it was armor his husband laughed.

"What's wrong? I'm not nearly as big as you are, it will feel like a mosquito bite."

"It's not funny, Cas. I'm very protective of my ass!"

He knelt on the bed and beckoned, "Come here you big baby, I won't hurt you…much." Bruin dropped his towel and walked over slowly with his head down then climbed on the bed. He frowned darkly as he picked at a thread on the bedcover, "Do you want me on all fours or like a woman on my back?"

Cas took his shoulders and maneuvered the blonde onto his belly. He took some lavender scented oil and dripped a line down his husband's spine then spread Bruins ass cheeks and poured some over his virgin entrance, "First I want you to relax."

Bruin felt the weight of Cas as he straddled his thighs and began rubbing the oil into his neck, shoulders and back. Cas took his time and Bruin melted into the bedding almost falling asleep. When he felt oily fingers spread him open he tried not to tense as a finger tentatively teased the puckered skin.

"Close your eyes and know that it's your husband who loves you doing this, I'm grateful for this darling." He slid a finger inside and slowly moved it in and out until he felt Bruin was ready for another. They curled inside finding that tender place that drove men wild and began to stroke.

The big man let out a gasp then a whimper uncharacteristic to him, "What are you doing to me…is this what it feels like?"

"Shhh…just enjoy the ride, I want you to love this just as I do."

Bruin wasn't allowed to touch himself instead Cas brought him to orgasm just with his fingers inside. The blonde trembled and cried out twisting the fabric of the bedding in each big hand.

Cas mounted him and finally had his cock inside a place he only dreamed of. A place he was always denied and it was heavenly. He purred, "You are so warm and tight, pink and smooth…god I love you so very much."

Soon he was pounding with wild abandon against the creamy cheeks, they shook as Cas slapped them until the flesh was bright pink, "So damn hot fucking my big Bear…going to shoot inside you, fill my husband …yes, now…yes!" He screamed his joy as his fingers dug into Bruin's hips.

When Cas was done he collapsed on top of his lover with just sweat and a slick of oil between them. Once his cock softened and slipped out Cas rolled off grinning broadly, "That was perfect!"

Bruin leaned on his elbow and watched the expression on Cas' face, "It was different, good…I think I would allow you to do that some more to me but not all the time. My hole is aching a bit, I'll walk strangely tomorrow. We both derived great pleasure from it."

Cas wiggled over toward him and relaxed into the strong arms, "Good, I love you."

"I love you too Mr. Castiel James Brinkerhoff."

"I really need to get used to that last name."

"It's a good name it suits you, how about Pansy Brinkerhoff?"

"Don't push me."

TBC

A/N- Next chapter will be Sam and Dean heavy I promise.


	21. Best Served Cold

John was having lunch that Sunday with Sam and Dean, he wasn't sure why Dean was extra cocky or why Sam couldn't look John in the eye but he figured they would tell him sooner or later.

Sam excused himself for the second time and once he left John spoke up, "Ok Dean, what's going on with you two?"

Dean grinned and puffed out his chest, "I got Sammy knocked up."

John choked on his coffee and started to cough, he gained his composure enough to say, "How?"

Dean bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes downward, "You know…Sam's got a pussy and it works. He's special that way."

"Wait…Sam is a girl? I find that hard to believe Dean."

"No not a girl, he's got both downstairs." Dean said it as if John was dense and it was a common occurrence.

He decided to take his son at his word and go with it, "Alright Dean, if this is true how far along is he?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess about three months now. Bet you never thought you would get to be a grandpa."

John exhaled sharply, "No Dean I can honestly say I never thought I would. If this is really happening then I'm glad but you got to marry that boy and fast. None of this long engagement crap."

Sam came back out but hung back from the table afraid to approach. John waved him over, "Come on Sam sit down and eat."

Sam sat down but still couldn't look John in the eye, "Sorry, I didn't know this would happen sir."

John gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "I'm happy about it…shocked as hell but still happy. There is nothing to be sorry about. You're so young though, it's too bad you both couldn't have waited."

Sam straightened up and stuck out his chin, "I'm eighteen now, I'm no kid."

John thought that sadly, Sam hadn't been a kid for a very long time if ever.

…

Back at the apartment Sam took off his suit jacket and raised his dress shirt to reveal his swollen belly to John. It wasn't big but it was definitely there. John poked it lightly with his finger, "I'll be damned…you really are pregnant."

He was still a bit stunned, "You know until I saw your belly I just didn't know what to think."

Sam looked at him shyly, "So you're not mad right?"

John pointed to the smile on his face, "Look at me, does this look mad to you? I am just over the moon!" He got up and hurried to his little bedroom, "Hang on I'll be right back." Sometime later he came out with an old shirt box and set it on the table, "Come here and look at this."

The couple went over and looked at the box curiously; Dean touched the dusty cover, "What is this?"

John opened it up and pulled out a starched baby bonnet, a christening gown and two little white hand knit booties with tiny silk ribbons, "These were Deans, Mary made the booties for him and his grandma sewed the bonnet and gown."

Dean rubbed the tears from his eyes as he fingered the booties, he had never seen these before and to know his mother and grandmother had made them touched his heart. Sam placed a hand each of Dean's shoulders and kissed the top of his head, "These are beautiful…perfect."

Before they left John hugged Dean for a long time but hugged Sam even longer, "Thank you for telling me son." Sam hugged him right back, "Thank you for accepting me dad."

….

"No Sam you are not coming!"

"Yes I am Dean, you can't tell me what to do!"

Bruin stood there with Cas listening to the couple argue about Sam's insistence on going to Perditionburg with them, "I want to see it finished and then I want to visit Millie!"

Bruin interjected, "Sam there is no way we could take care of business then have you casually visit your friend as if we happened to be in the area. Death and out of the blue visits do not go well together. I have to agree with Dean on this subject."

Sam was nearly in tears, his hormones were working overtime at four months pregnant and he felt as if once again he had no say in his life. He stormed out of the study and disappeared.

…

Castiel wrapped his arms around his husband, "I hate you going there, if you get hurt I'll kill you." Bruin bent down and buried his nose in Cas' messy hair, "Don't worry my angel, you know I'm invincible. I can't go back on my word or let Dean do this alone. He isn't experienced enough to take out two people on their own turf."

Then he whispered, "You and Mila get some rest. A man in your condition shouldn't over exert himself." Cas smacked his ass, "I'm not pregnant." Bruin bumped his crotch against Cas and gave a deep growl, "Not from lack of trying Pansy."

Dean cleared his throat loudly, "Sorry to interrupt you're humping but we need to get going."

Cas practically climbed his husband, "Bear when you get back I'm going to let you do things to me…so many, many things."

He cupped his little sweethearts rear, "Oh really, even gladiators?"

Cas gave an even deeper growl than Bruin, "Especially gladiators."

Dean threw his arms in the air now thoroughly exasperated, "Holy hell, those guys will die of old age before we can kill them! Come on, you two make Sammy I look like monks and I bang him constantly."

Bruin pried Cas off of him, "Dean, you get so stressed sometimes I think you should learn yoga. Maybe it will improve your intercourse with Sam. It makes a man very flexible."

"Our intercourse is just fine, better than fine!"

After a long discussion about intercourse Dean got the big, horny Dutchman out the door along with a bags of guns and ammo.

…..

When they got to the car Sam was sitting in the back seat with his arms folded, "I'm pregnant; just try to drag me out of here."

Exasperated, Dean gave in, "fine but no visits and you sit your pretty ass in the car."

"Agreed, thanks Dean."

"Yeah, like I had a choice."

…..

The drive was a long one and Sam slept until the car stopped to refuel. He stretched his long limbs and let out a yawn, "I have to pee."

He got out and looked around then realized it was the same gas station Father Gabe stopped at on his way to drop Sam off on their way to St. Nicholas. It seemed like a lifetime ago and so much had happened since then.

Sam used the restroom this time instead of squatting behind the building and then hurried back to the car.

Dean reached back and handed him a soda pop, "Here baby, have something to drink." Sam looked at the bottle and thought back to him handing Millie a bottle and a peanut butter sandwich. Then the good memory was ruined by the memory of why he ran in the first place.

He rubbed the sweat off the bottle with his thumb, took a drink then held the cool glass to his cheek, "Thanks Dean."

Dean turned around to make sure his beautiful fiancée was alright, "Are you ok Sam, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm scare to see Clem."

"You don't have to see him, I can put you up in hotel and we can do everything then come to get you. I don't want you or my kid in danger."

Sam felt his whole body begin to shake from the stress of what they were about to do, "No, I have to see it happen with my own eyes. I don't expect anyone to understand Dean."

"I get it babe, I'm just worried is all. You and our kid are my life now…if anything happened…"

"Don't worry Dean, nothing will happen."

Dean swallowed to get the lump from his throat as he tried not to become emotional or argue, "Famous last words."

…

They hit the farm right before sunset and pulled behind the barn, Clem's truck was gone so the trio had the element of surprise. They entered the house from the back and Sam showed them the best place to hide.

About an hour later a truck pulled up and they soon heard heavy boots on the porch steps then the door open. His heart was pounding so hard he thought he would pass out. He peeked through the door and saw the man that killed his mother and made his life a living hell.

"Its Clem he's going to the kitchen."

…..

Clem was sitting there drinking in between rolling himself some cigarettes. His hands trembled as he worked the paper. The man had gone too long without a drink that day and he waited for the moonshine to take effect. It wouldn't be long; the booze was strong enough to eat through paint just like it had been eating through his liver for years.

"I bet you never thought you would see me again."

Clem looked up and there was Sam, he looked different besides the burgeoning belly, the kid looked a bit world weary. After he gained his composure at seeing a boy he thought was dead, Clem gave him a once over.

"Well, look who came back with his tail between his legs, the freak. Sorry boy no room for you here unless you want to whore for me and bring in some real money." Clem pointed to Sam's belly, "Looks like you already got started. You always were a fucking slut."

Something snapped in Sam and he issued a bloodcurdling scream that had been building inside of him for years. Dean caught Sam under the arms and pulled him back but Sam struggled like a wild cat, "Let me go, I'm going to cut his filthy tongue out!"

Clem bolted for the shotgun sitting in the corner but Bruin shoved him back then snatched the shotgun away. The smaller, older man swung with no regard for the size or age of the man he was trying to hit. Bruin stepped back and Clem spun around falling against the hearth and struck his head.

There was a loud crack and there laid Clem with eyes open and his neck at an odd angle. Bruin, Dean and Sam stood there a bit shocked at the sudden turn of events; it seemed Clem had accidently killed himself.

Bruin grabbed the dead man's feet, "Dean take his upper half, we need to get him to the barn."

Sam was wide eyed and shaking, he started to gag and Bruin snapped, "If you must vomit do it in the toilet and flush. This is no time for any weakness."

….

Dean nudged the body with his shoe, they had placed it at the bottom of the ladder leading to the hayloft, "You think they will buy this?"

Bruin looked grimly at the dead man, "More than a bullet or a cut throat, it seems things are working out for us Dean. I moved him here because I didn't want him stinking up the house."

Dean shrugged, "Why do you care if he stinks up the joint?"

Bruin glanced over at Sam who was hugging his knees with his head downcast and rocking slightly, "Because if the dead pig has no relatives Sam will inherit this farm. Do you want that smell in his house?"

"No, but can't we just dump his sorry ass in the swamp?"

"Why, do you want to have an investigation or have it look like an accident?"

He never ceased to amaze Dean. Bruin could think of every single detail and possible outcome of a situation. "Yeah your right, someday I hope I know everything you do."

"Listen and learn. We need to leave now, someone might come. We should rest before we got to the pig farmers tomorrow night. Sam is exhausted, let's go back to the little hotel by the gas station."

…..

Dean was least likely to draw attention so he checked them in and went to get food. He came back with sandwiches and by that time Bruin was nude and sprawled on top of the bedcovers snoring softly. The night was unseasonably humid and the man was glistening with sweat.

Dean set a ham and cheese sandwich on Bruins ass and started to snicker, "Look Sam, ham and cheese on a couple of buns."

Sam was sitting up in bed staring at the spread eagle man, "He's the size of a bull…sorry Dean it's hard not to look."

Dean had to chuckle at that, "I know, I got an eyeful one time. I'm not jealous; you are way too tall, skinny, pale and hairless for him anyway."

Sam gave him that look that Dean called his bitch face, "Oh thanks, what a compliment Dean."

Dean held out a sandwich, "You know what I mean. Here Sam eat something, the baby's hungry even if you're not."

Dean took off his clothes and got into bed with Sam and they sat together eating quietly. Sam finished the bottle of milk Dean brought him and he felt better.

Sam rubbed an old burn scar on his forearm, "Dean I'm glad Clem is dead. I feel like my mama can rest now and he can never say hateful things or hurt me or anyone else again."

Dean kissed Sam with all he had in him, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Sammy I swear it."

Sam slide farther under the sheet and opened his legs, "You're the only man I trust, I know you would never hurt me."

Dean looked over to be sure Bruin was sleeping, "We have to be quiet." Sam nodded.

He took him as a female thrusting into Sam quickly; the only sound was heavy breathing and flesh upon flesh as they rutted like beasts.

Dean began pounding as Sam held the pillow over his face to muffle his moans. "You got a nice, wet box…are you mine Sammy?" Something what sounded like a "yes" came from under the pillow.

Bruin lay there listening; he had eaten the ass sandwich and now he was jerking his cock in time to the slapping sound. When Dean let out a growl Bruin shot his load over the sweaty sheets letting out a gasp. With the room reeking of sex the three finally fell asleep.

…

Albert finished up slopping the hogs as Gerald checked the stalls. "Are you almost done Albert? I want to head in for supper, Clayton said he was gonna whip up a stew for us."

Gerald was about to answer when he spotted a car at the end of the long, dirt driveway. The hood was open and a man was standing there.

Gerald grabbed the shot gun, "You stay here, I'll see if this is worth the trouble."

…

Dean stuck his ass out as he pretended to tinker under the hood. He glanced over at Gerald Waverly approaching with a shotgun over his shoulder.

Gerald's eyes darkened with lust when he got a good look at Dean, he licked his dry lips and put a friendly look on his face, "Can I give you a hand?"

Dean looked at the pig farmer with his big green innocent eyes, "Car stalled on me, I don't know a thing about mechanical stuff."

Gerald thought Heaven was missing an angel as his eyes traveled over the firm, young body and pretty face, "It's gettin' dark, how about you stay the night and tomorrow morning my brother can take a look. He's aces with cars."

Dean smiled brightly, "Gee, that would be swell!" He played the naive young traveler and by the time they got to the house he had Gerald thinking that he had captured a live one.

"Clayton, Albert, we got company."

Two men stepped out of the kitchen and upon seeing Dean both went into predator mode. Clayton the oldest, had made a surprise appearance on his way through town. He looked pleased with their catch, "Take him upstairs and strip him, I get first crack at that ass."

Dean put up his hands and followed Albert down a hallway. He was feeling panicky and wasn't sure where Bruin was at, the plan was falling apart and Dean was really in danger. The addition of a visiting Waverly brother was something they hadn't planned on. He went for his pistol and two of them tackled him to the ground.

…

Sam stayed hidden behind the woodshed until Bruin told him it was safe. Bruin moved through the back door with a sawed off shotgun under one arm, a knife on his belt and a pistol in a holster under his coat.

Entering the cluttered house Bruin almost knocked over a wooden crate of bottles. They rattled briefly and then settled. He found himself holding his breath for a moment and then continued.

…

Gerald growled, "Strip bitch."

Dean spat at him, "Fuck you!"

Gerald clubbed the butt of the shotgun right against Deans temple and everything went dark. When Dean woke up he found himself bound to the cast iron bed naked and belly down.

He felt a hand travel over his ass and squeeze then spread him open. Albert gave a sound of approval, "Damn boy, you got a fine asshole. Tight, looks hardly used at all. I'm going to have a whole lot of fun with you."

…

Bruin didn't know the layout of the house and the rooms were dark. He found himself moving slowly trying to hear Dean. There was supposed to be at least one brother down by now so he knew something had gone very wrong.

The kitchen light popped on and a shotgun racked, "You stay right there big boy…one move and I'll blow a fucking hole through your gut."

When Bruin turned and saw Clayton, his blood ran cold. The huge man wasn't fat, he was all muscle just like Bruin. Clayton had the look of a man who had won many fights in his life and wasn't afraid to challenge someone his own size.

Bruin prided himself on being careful but now the man found himself for the first time deep into something he wasn't sure how to get out of. His first thoughts were of pregnant Sam alone in the dark.

He held up his hands,"Take it easy, I'm here looking for my friend. His car broke down and I tracked him here."

"You think I'm a damn idiot?"

Bruin was actually feeling he was the idiot and kept his mouth shut.

"Your pretty friend is upstairs getting ready for a good fucking from my little brothers but you…I like you. I wouldn't mind getting in your britches, on your knees bitch."

Bruin knew the minute he did that it was all over, they would never leave.

TBC


	22. Darkest Before the Dawn

Cas bolted upright in bed, he was panting and soaked in sweat. He reached over and felt the empty spot where Bruin should have been and then Cas remembered he was gone on a job.

He got down and rubbed his stubbly cheek against the indentation Bruin had permanently put in their mattress. Cas could smell his musk in the sheets and the pang of loneliness without him was almost crippling.

Not able to sleep, Cas got up and went to Mila's room and got under the covers. She woke up and looked over at her brother, "Cas what's wrong?" Even in the dimly lit room she could see his blue eyes brimming with tears. He only allowed himself to be seen that way in front of Mila, Bruin and sometimes Grandma Novak.

"I had a nightmare…I saw Bruin and he was hurt."

She pulled her brother against her chest and kissed his forehead, "Come on now, it was just a bad dream. Your husband is fine Bruin is the most capable man I've ever met."

Cas placed his hand on her belly. He felt comforted knowing Bruins child was inside, "I don't know, I feel like something happened."

….

Sam heard the shot and his heart started pounding so hard it felt as if a hammer was beating against his ribs. He whispered, "Dean, please be alright." Then Sam thought if Bruin were hurt or worse that Cas would be devastated.

He saw one light on upstairs but the rest of the house was dark. The only noises Sam heard were from an owl in the distance and the occasional sound of a pig grunting. Bruin had given Sam a pistol and a knife but he wasn't skilled with either and was regretting not taking lessons from Dean when he offered.

He held his stomach to comfort himself and the baby as he tried to decide what to do next. Then the kitchen light came on and Sam knew something bad was happening.

…

Dean kept struggling against the restraints until Albert struck him again. Dean saw flashes of light beneath his eye lids and began to fade. Gerald knelt behind him and raised his hips shoving two pillows underneath. Dean felt a hand fondling him but he just didn't have the strength to fight.

All he could think of was Sam alone in the dark and how he should have forced him to stay in the city. Dean was pretty sure they weren't going to keep him alive after this and worried that his baby would never know who he was.

Gerald pulled Dean's cheeks open and spat on his skin, "Damn pretty bitch sticking your ass out. You wanted this."

The brothers heard Clayton call them. They ran downstairs to the kitchen just in time to find Bruin struggling with Clayton. It was like watching two titans battling each other as they fell against furniture. Clayton yelled, "Don't just stand there help me!"

Bruin was a wild animal fighting for his life, lashing out and snarling as the three brothers converged on him. They finally pinned him down and bound his wrists then securing the end to an iron register. After his feet were tied all three Waverly brothers stood there panting as if they had just wrestled a bear.

He knelt at their feet with arms straining behind him, "When I get out of this I will make you pay. No one does this to me and lives."

Gerald took a step back and looked at his brothers, "Damn he's huge, what are we gonna do with him? He scares the crap out of me." Clayton backhanded his little brother, "Shut up you fucking pansy." That just enraged Bruin even more hearing his husbands pet name used in a derogatory way.

Albert kicked Bruin in the chest knocking the wind out of him. "Let's just kill him; he's too unpredictable to be any fun, although he is damn fine looking." Bruin gasped, "Come here and I'll suck your cock" he gnashed his teeth, "then bite it off."

Clayton shoved him with his boot, "I think we should beat the crap out of him, fuck his ass and after that I haven't decided."

They started with a hand, slamming it against the register breaking the fingers but the other remained intact. They tied a rope around his neck and held him as Clayton cut off his clothes then sat back and looked Bruin over, "What a sweet body you got," he ran a hand between Bruins legs and fondled him, "big as a bull."

Bruin choked out his words, "My husband would gut you if he knew you did this to me." Clayton took it as a challenge and squeezed the full balls in his hands, "You mean this?" Albert crouched down and slapped Bruin on the ass, "We should fuck this cocky bastard with a broom."

Gerald disagreed, "Don't want to tear him up brother; his ass is much too fine for that." Clayton punched the blonde breaking his nose, "I've got all sort of things planned for you."

…..

Sam could hear Bruin being beaten but there was nothing he could do alone not even with a gun, he had to find Dean and get help. Sam crept up stairs and when he opened the bedroom door he found his fiancée face down on a pillow. Dean lifted his head and growled, "Stay the fuck away from me you backwater shit stains."

Sam rushed over, pulled out the knife Bruin gave him then cut the ropes binding Dean. Dean rolled on his back and struggled to a sitting position and waited for the dizzy feeling to leave him, "Sam you have to go now."

Sam took the corner of the quilt and dabbed the blood gently from his lover's temple, "No, we all go together. Dean they are beating Bruin and we have to save him."

Dean pulled himself upright leaning heavily on the iron footboard, "Sam find my clothes and help me get dressed." Once dressed Dean found his weapons, "Leave, I mean it. I'll take care of them."

Sam pulled out his gun, "I got you both into this and I'm going to help get you out."

…..

The three stood over Bruin having a drink and sharing a laugh, Clayton nudged the man between his legs. "Why don't we collar him? We can keep him out back in the woodshed for fucking."

Gerald took a swig of rotgut, "What about the kid upstairs?"

"We can keep him in the house, once he's useless we can dump him in the swamp with the others."

…..

Dean looked around the corner then whispered, "Sam you stay here, if I need you I'll yell." Dean stepped out and took a shot hitting Gerald right through the neck. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the youngest brother stood there a moment spraying blood over the other two and then collapsed.

Still unsteady on his feet Dean took another shot and fell, the head trauma was causing the room to spin.

Clayton yelled to Albert, "Shoot him!" Albert pointed his gun directly at Dean, there was a shot but not from Albert. Sam stood there in the doorway shaking like leaf, his pistol in a death grip.

Albert looked down at his chest, touched his hand to it then looked up at Sam as recognition crossed his face, "You…church boy." Then he collapsed dead as a mackerel.

Clayton went for his gun but Sam said in a surprisingly firm and commanding voice, "Touch that gun and your dead, set it down and slid it over here." Clayton did as he was told then raised his hands in the air and smiled at Sam, "You won't shoot me."

Sam nodded, "No I won't because someone else wants you."

Bruin swung his legs out and knocked Clayton to the floor. He spoke to Clayton through his swollen, split lips, "Welcome to hell."

…

Cold water splashed over Clayton, he shook his head sputtering and cursing a blue streak. He found himself naked and spread eagle on the old iron bed upstairs. Bruin was sitting in a chair hugging his ribs with one arm and calmly looking over kitchen knives.

He held up a fillet knife, "You have me at a disadvantage, I'm not at my best but I'm sure you will understand if my hand shakes as I'm gutting you."

Dean walked in the door and set down a satchel on the table then opened it up, he pulled out a pair of knuckle dusters and slipped them on.

Bruin had a coughing fit and the spittle that came out was frothy and pink. Dean handed him a towel, the only clean one he could find. "Come on, let me do it. You're in rough shape, I can handle this."

Bruins eyes closed then snapped open again, "Yes I'll let you help me, I want everything he did to me done to him. Break his hand."

Dean slammed the knuckle dusters into Claytons hand against the headboard and the man let out a shriek. He started blubbering and begging immediately but he deserved no mercy. Next were his ribs and face beaten to a pulp. Dean was relentless working him over.

All the rage he felt over the way Sam was brutalized by the Waverly brothers, the fact there were other victims in the swamp and what they did to his friend Bruin boiled over into vengeance.

Sam sat in the corner quietly watching the show, he was upset that Albert and Gerald died so quickly but still he was pleased they were gone.

Bruin struggled to his feet still holding his ribs; he looked down at Clayton, "I heard some of the things you said. I was a bitch, you were planning on fucking me with a broom, chaining me in the shed for raping and I also hear you planning on dumping Dean's body in the swamp once you used him up."

Dean grabbed a knife and slammed it into Clayton's leg, "You prick!" Clayton screamed until Bruin took the meat cleaver held in his good hand and severed Claytons ugly head. It took a few hits but eventually it rolled off onto the floor and at Sam's feet.

He pushed it aside with his foot, a disgusted look on his face. "It's done, I want to go home."

….

Before they left Bruin insisted that Dean open the pig pens, letting them all out to roam the woods. Next he checked the barns and let out the few heads of cattle and opened the chicken coop, the animals began coming out to explore the area.

…

Sam did the driving but he wasn't much good at it and didn't have that relaxed feeling behind the wheel that Dean had. He glanced over at Bruin then back to the road, "You let all the animals out."

"Yes, they would have starved to death. There is a water source and plenty to eat, the cow with the calf will let him suckle and she won't need milking. The pigs will turn feral and that isn't a good thing but it's the best I could do, the chickens will be fine."

Sam smiled, "You love animals."

"I do, and I love babies." Bruin looked almost shyly at Sam," Don't tell Pansy but I want to get a cat…a fluffy one. I like cats they have their own minds and if they love you it means you're a good person. Dogs are nice, Pansy wants a dog. I think animals and children are good together…they…they…"

His voice faded and his eyes closed.

Sam pulled over the first place he was able and shook him, "Bruin, hey wake up!" He looked at Dean asleep in the backseat, "Dean, help me!" His eyes opened focusing slowly, "What babe?"

"Bruin won't wake up," Sam burst out crying, "is he dead?"

Dean felt for a pulse, "He's alive but his breathing is lousy, we have to get him home fast." Dean took over driving and didn't stop until they hit Angelus City and went straight to the hospital.

They admitted Bruin and then contacted Cas.

….

Cas, Mila and Grandma Novak showed up with several men. Once Cas found out what room Bruin was in he ran leaving the others behind. When he entered the nurse was there, "Are you Mr. Brinkerhoff?"

Cas had to think for a moment and almost said Novak, "Yes, how is he?"

"He isn't awake, I'll send in the doctor."

He went immediately over to Bruin once she left. Cas sat next to him on the bed and gently brushed the lanky strands of blonde hair off his forehead. "Bear….Blonde Bear wake up."

He was so still that Cas had to touch him to be sure he was alive. Bruins face was swollen, lips split and nose in a splint and his body was a bruise head to toe. His ribs were wrapped and his broken fingers were set.

Cas kissed his good hand and held it to his cheek, "My blonde angel I love you, please wake up." When Bruin didn't respond he began to cry.

….

Sam and Dean went back to the estate leaving the family to tend Bruin. They showered together and both collapsed in bed exhausted.

Dean was very quiet for awhile gathering the courage to speak, "Sam when I was tied up," Dean exhaled, "when I thought they were going to rape me…I've never been that scared. I've only been with you and Cas, I felt like they were going to steal something I couldn't get back again."

He threaded his fingers through Sam's silky hair, "After you saved me I started to think how powerless I felt. I'm so sorry all those things happened to you."

Sam rubbed his cheek over Dean's chest, "I'm sorry you had that happen but glad they didn't get a chance to rape you. It's something that's difficult to come back from. Its helps to know those men are dead and they can't hurt anyone ever again. I'll never forget what happened to me but I can move forward now."

"Sammy I think once Bruin is out of the woods you and I should go visit your friend Millie before our wedding. You said she needed some shoes right?"

Sam propped himself on his elbows and smiled at Dean, "Yeah, size six. Dean I want to go to Macys and we can get a dress and hat along with the shoes!"

"It's a date, tomorrow the doc is coming in to check you and the baby over and then take a look at my noggin', if he gives the ok then this week we can shop our hearts out."

It might have seemed like inappropriate subjects to talk about right after their ordeal but having positive things to plan for lessened the trauma of the past several days.

….

A while later Sam and Dean heard the phone ringing and Gaspar answer. They listened at their bedroom door and the butler sounded grave, "Yes…sir I am sorry…I'll let them know." Once he hung up they went back to bed.

He soon came to their door and knocked, Dean told him to enter. Gaspar was red eyed and wringing a handkerchief in his hands, "Sirs, that was Mr. Brinkerhoff calling from the hospital."

TBC

In modern times, many sources point to the trench "knuckle knives" used during World War 1 as direct ancestors of the today's brass knuckles. Other sources point to a much earlier time - the American Civil War where soldiers were said to have made their own knuckle dusters by using lead melted out of bullets.


	23. A Riot of Color

Gaspar dabbed his eyes with the napkin, "There is no change and Master Bruin is still unconscious."

Dean let out the breath he was holding, "Oh my god, I thought he died. He didn't get worse then, that's something."

Sam was clutching his chest as he shot the butler an angry look, "Why didn't you just blurt it out? I almost had a heart attack!"

The butler blew his nose on the napkin, "I was getting to that, I'm sorry to have caused you distress." He left to inform the rest of the staff.

….

Grandma shuffled back and forth in the private room highly agitated, "This life killed my son Misha and it will kill both of you. With a child coming you need to change."

Cas let her vent and didn't engage in the conversation.

When Dr. Kelter came in the tiny woman shuffled over and stabbed her finger against his chest, "You fix him or else!" The young physician stammered, "Or…or else what?" She pointed to her eyes and then his, "Or else I'll curse you."

Mila spoke up, "Baba stop scaring him," she looked over at their cousin Bodashka, "Take grandma home and put her to bed, make sure she takes her medicine."

He went to take her arm but grandma shuffled ahead yelling, "May you wander over the face of the earth forever, never sleep twice in the same bed, never drink water twice from the same well, and never cross the same river twice in a year! If you fix my grandson I'll lift the curse!"

Once she left the young doctor addressed Mila, "Do the curses work?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…maybe."

Dr. Kelter looked down at the big, muscular, fair skinned blonde, "Is he really her grandson?"

"Yes just not by blood."

Cas growled, "Enough, tell me what is wrong with my husband."

The doctor went over a laundry list of injuries and when he got to the end Cas looked at him desperately, "Why won't he wake up?"

"Because his body doesn't want to, it's a defense mechanism to start the healing without more undo strain. I will be honest; he is in bad shape Mr. Brinkerhoff but your husband is in remarkable health to begin with and he seems like a fighter so don't lose hope."

Mila dabbed her eyes, "He would never allow himself to die, he loves you too much Castiel and Bruin has to meet his baby."

Cas grabbed the doctors hands, "You fix him and you can have anything you want. I'm very rich, you want a house, car, women or men, power…what do you want?"

The doctor's heart went out to the blue eyed man, "Sir I would still do my best without all that. I'm young but very good at what I do, that is why I was given your husband's case. I promise he will get the very best care."

Cas let go of his hands and looked over to Stout Monty, "Send for my things, I'm not leaving."

The doctor shook his head, "Sir you can't stay here."

Cas snapped, "Of course I can't, we are moving him to a suite with its own private bathroom. I know you have them and that's where we will stay."

He was later told there were no suites open but Cas let the money flow, strong armed the right people and got what he wanted including 24 hour private nursing.

….

Several days later Cas was sleeping with his bed buttressed against Bruins when he felt someone take his hand, he opened his eyes and there was Bruin with his head turned on the pillow trying to smile.

He said in a whisper, "Pansy, you look like shit."

"So do you."

Did you take out life insurance on me?"

Cas smiled through his tears, "No."

"Well that was irresponsible," Bruin coughed and clutched at his ribs with his good hand, "better do it now just in case."

Cas kissed his cheek, "Shut up."

…

Dr. Mayer, the Novak resident physician, looked at Deans head and declared him slight concussed and warned him not to drive until he was back to normal. After giving Sam a through going over and chastising him in great length for doing something so stupid as to chase after criminals, he gave him a list of rules.

"Relax, no more stunts, get plenty of rest and eat healthy, drink plenty of fluids because you don't want to become dehydrated. It can cause contractions and with your body being so unique I can't tell how this is going to go. Stick around so I can keep an eye on you young man."

Sam was sitting in the little office Castiel had made for the doctor complete with examination table; he fidgeted like a little kid and mumbled, "I'm going on a trip."

Dr. Mayer held his hand cupped around his ear, "Come again?"

"Dean and I are going back to Perditionburg so I can see my friend Millie. Also I want to go shopping at Macys."

Dean gave the doctor a light punch on the shoulder, "Come on Doc, this will be a fun trip. No revenge I promise" then he added, "Only because everyone is dead already."

He stuck his finger in Dean's face, "You listen to me, don't let him do anything. You use one of the family drivers. I don't want Sam lifting or over exerting himself."

Dean saluted, "Yes sir!"

Dr. Mayer left the room grumbling about what a smartass Dean was.

…

Bruin was sitting up as well as he could with a chest of damaged ribs, Cas was feeding him a piece of cake that grandma made for him. "I still have one good hand my angel."

"And I have two so let me use them."

The big man was beginning to get grumpy from the pain and being cooped up in the hospital when he was normally very active. "When can I go home?"

"A week, I can have Dr. Mayer take care of you and Yubi do bodywork and acupuncture. I also have nurses that will work in shifts so you're never without medical attention."

Bruin pouted but his lips were still so swollen it was hard for Cas to tell, "I miss you."

"I'm right here."

He rolled his big blue eye toward the window and watched as maples shed their fall finery in the cool October breeze, "Pansy will you do me a favor, go get me some of that chestnut soup from the restaurant and some little tarts with the nice custard."

Cas nodded, "Of course, I'll have one of the men fetch it."

Bruin grabbed his little hand and kissed it, "But you will make sure the soup just right…please?"

Cas gave him a frown, "You know I can't resist your blue eye."

"Eyes, I have two."

"One is closed."

Cas sent the nurse in to watch him, Bruin pointed with his good hand, "In the drawer is my wallet. Take money out and go the florist and order me a bouquet, big and busy with color. It should say, "I Love You" pick me out a card and bring it here."

"Sir I'm a nurse not an errand girl."

Bruin closed his one good eye and counted to five, "Fine, I'll tell my husband that when he returns. Just do it and I'll give you something for your trouble."

….

The driver opened the door for Sam, he stepped out and Dean followed. Sam was a bit of a celebrity in the area so he was dressed accordingly. He wore his hair slicked back with jade green combs on the sides and a light grey suit with a pale jade tie. Dean was in a charcoal grey suit and a fedora.

They entered Macys and were immediately swarmed with sales girls offering their services. Sam told them he needed several pair of ladies shoes in a size six, he ended up with a practical pair and a fancy pair for Millie to wear to church, also a pair of boots for the coming winter.

Sam found a sales girl about Millie's size and had her pick out age appropriate dresses and a winter coat, hat and gloves.

Dean was bored so he shopped around for himself but that was almost as boring so he headed to the jewelry department and picked out something pretty for Millie. Next stop was the lingerie department where he had the most fun picking out something for Sam.

…

A waiter from the restaurant hustled in with the chestnut soup and tarts for Bruin and Cas came in behind him. He tipped the man and sent him on his way.

There on the table by the window was a huge bouquet, a riot of color in a crystal vase. Cas raised his eyebrows, "Who sent those?"

Bruin stuck his good finger in a tart and sucked the custard off, "I have a secret admirer, go check the card…his handwriting is terrible."

Cas flared his nostrils and Bruin chuckled, "My jealous little bull."

He snatched the card off the table and opened it so he could find out whose ass needed kicking. The hand writing was atrocious but Cas was able to make it out.

"Dearest Pansy,

I am blessed to have you as my husband in public and my wife in private. Without you life has no meaning. I love you.

Bruin your Blonde Bear"

Cas was quietly crying, "Damn, I'm weeping again."

Bruin was poking at a vegetable he didn't recognize in the soup, "I'm sorry the writing is so bad, my left hand is broken so I used right one." Cas didn't say anything, he was too busy thinking about how he almost lost Bruin.

"Cas, do you know how people become left handed?"

"No."

"When they commit their first sin."

Cas burst out laughing.

…..

The next day Sam and Dean had their bags and the purchases loaded into the sedan and they settled in the back seat. The driver started up the car and they were off to Perditionburg. Sam wondered what he would find once he got there.

TBC


End file.
